There's always a Connection
by Out-of-Reality
Summary: Takes place directly at the end of the last episode of Angel.Buffy shows up in L.A but again her life&now her soul are in jeapordy.Being connected 2 everyone is hard work not 2 mention Hamilton still being alive&the drama of Buffy not knowing about Conner
1. There's always a connection

**Disclaimer-=-**None of it's mine  
  
**Ratings-=-** If you watch it you can read it but it may change later on  
  
**Summary-=-** I hated the way Angel ended, actually I hate the fact that it ended so here's my go on how Buffy and her knowledge will get them out alive. Takes place directly at the end of the last episode of Angel "Not Fade Away" Buffy comes with help so who really dies? What happens afterwrads? Total Buffy/Angel. I wouldn't have it any other way!

**_ There's Always A Connection_  
  
Alley behind the Hyperion**  
  
ILLyria jumps down from the chain-link fence to stand behind Angel. "Wesley's dead." Angel looks heartbroken, Gunn cries and Spike hangs his head. "I'm feeling Grief for him." A crowd is heard in the background and she still talks. "I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."  
  
You can hear the noisy crowd getting closer when Spike replies to Illyria, "Well, wishes just happened to be horses today. Maybe if I wish we had an army of slayers and a powerful witch it will come true."  
  
Angel just stared at Spike knowing it would be nice if his wish did come true. The dragon flew above them and it made him wince. All of a sudden someone landed behind them all. Every single one of them turned around and realized who it was when she stood straight up. The crowd behind them was getting closer then ever but now they went un noticed. Spike and Angel were the first to speak since they were the only two who actually knew her. At the same time both vampires, "BUFFY!"  
  
They were surprised but Buffy was already in reality and was no where near stunned by the sight of her two ex vampire lovers. She went straight to business which zapped everyone else back to reality. "Spike, I'm pissed at you. We'll talk later when we get out of this. Angel, nice way to get us cornered. Illyria, Wes will live. Gunn, you'll live too but I need you gone. You will be back for most of the fight though, we just gotta get you fixed first. If you go inside the Hyperion it should be cool."  
  
Angel looked extremely confused so he asked, "Buffy, just you being here doesn't make a difference."  
  
"You really think I'd come alone? How stupid do you think I am? Willow and Wesley are on their way here. She healed him because he wasn't totally gone. Half of the 60 slayers are in the hotel and the others are actually behind that little raid of demons coming towards us. They'll be here in a bit. Gunn, I need you to go though. Get bandaged and fixed and we'll see you in a bit."  
  
"Okay good plan, but how do I get there?" Gunn asked  
  
As soon as he asked Buffy and Illyria threw him over the fence behind them. He looked hurt but he got up and ran to the hotel hoping to be inside and back out as soon as he could. Spike still looked confused and it got worse when the 30 slayers from the Hyperion showed up the same way Buffy did. "Okay girls, you know the drill. Fight to the death and Willow will take care of the rest, good luck." Buffy gave her mini speech  
  
"Slayer, how did you know?" Spike asked Buffy  
  
"Honestly Spike, I told you before, we'll talk later. Now let's do what we do best."  
  
Illyria finally made herself known, "She is here to help then? Wesley will be alright?"  
  
Buffy just nodded and then they both stared at the angry mob of demons heading towards them. Spike and Angel finally turned also. Buffy told Angel and Spike, "You guys can't die or I will too. Just know that."   
  
They both looked even more confused then they were earlier. They kept that in mind as the demons were now about 30 feet away. Angel looked up, "I want the dragon!"  
  
After that no more words were spoken and the fight had begun. Angel was no longer in charge and you could tell that from the look upon Buffy's face. The hardened, lifeless look of a slayer. This look was seen throughout every single girl fighting that rainy night.

Spike was straddling a chaos demon and beeting his head in with his fist yelling things about how stupid and disgusting they were when he was hit in the side with a knife. He took the knife out of his side and killed the chaos demon with it. He stood up and Buffy who was right in front of him fighting a different kind of demon drop to her knees holding the same side he was. It was then he knew he had to get up or else he would kill her. Buffy stared at him to get up and he did it. Spike took the knife he was holding and took out the three vamps that were coming after him and as soon as he did this Buffy was up and fighting better then she was before. Spike had a time to rest for almost two seconds and he saw Dawn in the mix. He had no time to ask questions because at that moment a new demon came at him with a sword.   
  
Angel was knocked against the wall and almost stabbed with a sword. The blade cut his shoulder and he noticed Buffy grabbed the same shoulder just as he did. This slight distraction caused Angel to be hit by the sword again on the same side Spike was. Angel fell to his side but managed to take the sword from the demon and nail him in the forehead. Angel backed up a bit and saw Buffy on the ground holding the same side but wierdly there was no blood. Angel was going to go to her until Faith and Kennedy showed up. They ran to Buffy and immediately stared at Spike and Angel. Spike was doing okay but he looked tired. Then Faith came to Angel who was leaning on the wall and stared at him. She looked at Kennedy to protect Buffy and she nodded.  
  
Faith ran to Angel, "Come on big guy. You need to keep fighting. You die and she dies."   
  
Angel just stared at her, "Why?"  
  
"There's no time. She will explain later."  
  
Angel just nodded and got up. He took the sword in his hand. "Hey faith, DUCK!" She ducked and Angel used the sword to decapitate the vampire behind Faith.   
  
Faith and Angel took this time to look at Buffy who had already made it up. She was again better then before. Faith just nodded to Angel and ran into the fight where she belonged. Angel did the same.  
  
Illyria was the one doing most of the damage and even she had the hardened look on her face. She didn't even smile when Gunn and Wesley showed up from where Buffy and the rest of the girls did. Everyone from the Sunnydale gang and the L.A. gang was there except for Willow meaning it was time.

Buffy got up on the crate Gunn was sitting on before and shouted commandments. "Okay girls, Willow's set. Back it up and keep them off. Faith get the rest of them that don't know and I'll help you." She heard grunts of yes' and no's and she hopped off the crates. The slayers backed off toward the gates and only killing those who came at them.   
  
Everyone from L.A. looked confused but when Faith and Buffy shouted to them to get back they obeyed and like the girls only killed those who came at them. The demons sensed this as a time to recouperate too so they backed off. Everyone good was backed against the gate still in fighting stance while Buffy and Faith were about 10 feet in front of them. There was a large space containing the carcus of the dragon Angel had finished and on the other side it contained the demons. There weren't nearly as many as there were before but still about 600. Buffy stood there and grabbed Faith's hand. They stared at each other, "You ready B?" The blonde slayer just nodded and they stared into the sky letting the clear waterdrops of rain fall to their faces.  
  
The two oldest slayers still stood their holding hands staring up. Everyone looked confused as hell. The girls smiled and they yelled together, "We're ready."   
  
Willow who was now standing on the ledge accross but above them lifted her hand toward the slayers. She was dressed in all black but her hair was still red. Her eyes went white this time as did her hair. The slayers both revealed necklaces under their shirts like the one Spike was wearing when he died. This caused Spike and Angel to go a little haywire and charge at them. Buffy yelled, "Hold them back."  
  
The slayers behind them threw Spike and Angel back while they watched as Faith and Buffy concentrated on keeping their eye contact with Willow. Willow started chanting in latin and then, "Let there be light to end the demon life!"   
  
A bright white light shone through Willows hands straight at Faith and Buffy. The line of light split so each part of it could go to the center of their necklaces. Buffy and Faith gripped each others hands harder and turned to smile at each other. At the same time, "Let there be light to end the demon life!"  
  
The slayers too were dressed in all black. Their eyes and hair are now tunring white too. Spike and Angel are now trying to make their way through the 60 slayers to save the two that mean the most. They stop and see another ray of light come out of thier necklaces and join. This light split into the center of every demon in front of them. Slowly they all started to burn up. Even if they weren't vampires they still turned to dust. About half of the demons were down now and Willow started to get weak. Buffy sensed this and looked towards Faith. "We can do it Faith. If I back down I need you to hold the line...again!"   
  
Faith nodded but Buffy kept talking just not to Faith. "Xander, catch Willow!"  
  
Xander ran to under Willow and as Buffy warned Willow fell over and the light that connected the slayers and her were broken. The strain put on Buffy and Faith was greater now that Willow was completely weakened. The slayers started to cry but they didn't notice. They just watched as the power within them killed more of the deadly demons in front of them. Behind them they could hear the faint sounds of people calling them, mostly from Spike and Angel. "BUFFY! You told me I did enough now I'm tellin you the same thing. You guys can stop now, we can take the rest of them!" Spike's voice lingered  
  
There were still about 300 of the evil undead left on the other side and the slayers knew what Spike said wasn't true. Buffy looked at Faith, "We're not gonna be enough. We need them, we need their souls!" Faith knew what this meant and closed her eyes trying to keep her strength in her. Their fists clenched each others even more if possible, to the point they drew blood. They screamed as loud as they could which made everybody beind them wince. Buffy yelled behind her. "Let Spike and Angel through!"  
  
The girls let the ensouled vampires go and they ran to the girls full of light. Angel was on Buffy's side and Spike on Faith's. "Okay Buffy, I hate to say it but Spike was right. You guys have done enough." Angel tried to convince them.  
  
Buffy and Faith were starting to feel pain. Buffy tried to talk, "Do you...guys...Wanna Help?"  
  
Spike and Angel at the same time, "Yea." Faith and Buffy grabbed the hand that was closest to them and two other lines of lights were produced. Spike and Angel gasped in a little bit of pain and surprised that the girls had held on as long as they did. Spike spoke this time, "Why is it everytime something with light shoots out of me it hurts my soul?"  
  
Buffy answered hurtfully, "Because this..light is...Feeding...Off your...your soul."  
  
At that moment Buffy and Faith fell to the ground. Before Buffy fell she connected Spike and Angel's hands. Faith and Buffy lay there practically unconsious while Willow who was stronger now stood by Angel and Spike. The demons count was lower and Willow put her hand on top of the joined hands of Spike and Angel.   
  
"You guys can let go now. The slayers will take care of the rest." Willow told Angel and Spike  
  
Angel and Spike dropped hands and since heir energy wasn't drained as much, they ran to Faith and Buffy who lay on the ground. Willow motioned with her hands for everbody near the fence to finish off what the spell didn't and all the slayers with the little of the L.A. gang charged.   
  
Willow dropped to her knees in between the two slayers. "Angel, Spike, I need you to back off. I need room to work this and you can't be touching them either."  
  
The vampires got off their knees and walked to the closest wall. They may hate each other but they aren't very different from each other because the same thought spread through their minds, 'They have to be okay!'  
  
Willow put one of her hands on Buffy's chest and her other hand on Faith's. Her hair was back to red and her eyes were normal but the slayers weren't. Willow closed her eyes and started to speak, "Your warriors have done it, their connected, their souls like mine have proven there so we demand to be repaid here, Give them back their power and we will stay faithful to you forever."  
  
A bright light flashed and Willow stood up, "Spike, Angel; You'll need to hold them down."  
  
Spike and Angel ran to the sides of the slayers. Spike held Faith down and just in time too. She started kicking and convulsing. Angel held Buffy down as soon as she too started to throw her arms around and shake. Both vampires turned around to a Willow just staring at them and yelled, "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Calm down guys. They will be okay, I mean they're getting better already. She will explain later." Willow reassured them  
  
Willow glanced behind her at the fight that was still somewhat going on. Now it was maybe a few small demons and some vampires. Willow thought to herself, "And they still keep coming."  
  
Faith had totally calmed down and lay there still. Buffy was still shaking uncontrollably. Dawn ran over to Willow, "Is she alright or did she do the whole, I died for you thing?"  
  
Willow smiled, "Don't worry Dawnie she's not clear yet but she will be."  
  
Pretty soon Xander, Kennedy, Andrew, Robin and Giles came running over. Xander ran right to Willow and hugged her making sure she was still doing ok. When he checked her over he started congratulating her. "You did it Will. You pulled it off again."   
  
Willow smiled and then looked at the slayers lying on the ground, "No they did it!"  
  
Xander couldn't help himself, "Are they gonna be okay, because I honestly don't know if we could bring her back again?  
  
Faith was still just lying there but Buffy was still shaking. Willow looked at her then back at Xander but before she could answer Xander's question Faith's eyes shot open and she hit Spike in the face. He rolled over putting a hand on his cheek where she hit him while everybody tried to hide their laughing but Angel. Faith hopped up, "Sorry blondie, where's Buffy?"  
  
Willow looked to the right and Faith followed her gaze to a shaking Buffy. She was shaking less and Faith ran to her. "Willow we gotta handle this."  
  
Willow just nodded. Before she could say anything though the slayers came running and surrounded Willow. Kennedy was standing right beside Willow, "Wow how many times is she gonna die?"  
  
Willow couldn't believe her girlfriend's lack of respect and compassion and she just glared at her. Kennedy backed off towards the group of slayers. Willow started giving orders to everybody. "Okay slayers, very nicely done here. I want you guys back in the hotel. Actually everybody head there. Xander I want a head count, it could be like attendance in high school. I want to know who we lost and how many. Giles, Dawn and Andrew I want you to take care of first aid."  
  
They all did as they were told. Xander, Dawn and Giles still held Willow's hand. "She will be okay Willow and so will you. You can do this." Giles assured her as he left to the hotel. Dawn squeezed Willow's hand and followed after. Xander couldn't help but say something, "Bring her back Willow, It's what we do."   
  
Both of them smiled and Xander too followed after Giles and Dawn. Willow stared down at who was left; Angel, Spike, Faith, and Buffy. "Okay I think the only thing we can do for her now is let her rest. She'll come back when she wants to."  
  
Spike finally stood up and spoke up, "Look red I don't know what's going on here but I do know that last time she came back she didn't want to. What makes you think she'll want to this time?"  
  
Willow shot him a look but Faith answered for her, "Because she's connected to more then just the world now. You have no idea how many ways her soul has been split." Faith turned to Willow now, "But in case Spikey here is right I need to sleep. I know it makes no sense but me and this girl have a thing for mind walking. All I need you to do is calm her down."  
  
Willow nodded and she finally noticed that they were standing in the rain and Buffy was lying in a puddle. "Okay Angel carry Buffy inside the hotel and lay her on a bed. Bring Faith because she knows where some of Buffy's clothes are and she'll change her so she won't get sick. I'm gonna take Spike to the magic shop here in L.A. because I'm gonna need a few things."  
  
They all nodded and Angel moved to pick her up. He couldn't believe he went 5 years without holding her like this. As soon as she was in his arms he felt like they were back in Sunnydale and she was just a 16 year old girl in the arms of her boyfriend. She may still be shaking but he couldn't help but smile at the sight of how she just fit so perfectly with his body.   
  
Faith noticed him just standing there and staring at the blonde slayer he was holding once more in his arms, "Hey big guy, do I need to be worried? I could carry her if you want me to."   
  
Angel just started walking, the moment was over. Faith followed with a smile on her face. Behind them walking the opposite direction were Spike and Willow who jumped the fence. Willow knew where she was going but Spike still had the most confused look on his face.   
  
"Hey Willow, she's connected to me and Peaches isn't she?"  
  
Willow nodded, "She is but I can't tell you all of it. She told me she was to tell you."  
  
"Okay understandable." There was a silence until, "We need to save her because from what I remember about our little blonde slayer, she is the most stubborn person I know. Are you sure Faith is the person to mind talk with her? I mean you did it last ti..."  
  
Willow cut him off, "Listen Faith and Buffy hate each other but they respect each other alrite. They have this thing that only they share and...Just believe me she can do it."  
  
"Well, I'm kind of scared to have her back. Remind me to tell her I'm alive next time I die." Willow just smiled and Spike continued, "Hey at least she'll have a good workout when she wakes up."  
  
Willow and Spike kept walking and the only thing Willow had to say was, "When she wakes up!"


	2. No Turning Back

**-Magic shop-**

Willow and Spike had just arrived. They ran into a few demons, a couple vampires and even a witch. They handled it easily but only because they were both expecting some other nasty to show up. Willow walked through the door and somehow immediately knew where she was going. She browsed the shelf for the needed ingredients. Spike just watched the determined face she had on, somehow she wasn't the old stuttery and shy 17 year old Willow he thought she'd be forever. Even when she was going overboard with the magics Spike could still see some glimpse of who she used to be but now...she's just too grown up.

"Alot's changed, hasn't it red?"

Willow stopped looking around for a couple seconds and pondered Spike's question. Suddenly she continued searching for it while answering his question, "Everybody changes Spike. We change, we deal."

Spike just nodded knowing what she meant.He was still at the door staring at Willow, "Willow, promise me that I get an explanation for all this because I am so bloody confused."

Willow smiled and nodded, "I promise now come in and help me look for the things on this list."

She handed him the piece of paper as he finally entered. He too went to work looking for the ingredients that would help Buffy. Something popped into Spike's head and he smiled just a little bit.

Willow stared at him like he was crazy and he just explained. "You remember when I beet up Xander and captured you two so that you would do me a spell to get Dru back?"

"Yea I do, that's what's funny? I don't think you've really changed."

"No that's not it. Well when I left you two locked in the basement I needed to have me some fun with the slayer so I went to her house and talked to her mom. I waited for Buffy but then Angel showed up. When Buffy did get there Angel, me and her went to the magic shop and looked for the stuff you told me to. I gave this big stupid love speech. Me and you looking for this now just set a twitch in memory lane for me."

Willow had most of the stuff she needed so she stopped and continued the conversation Spike started, "Fun for you. Did you know leaving me and Xander in the basement caused me to cheat on Oz and him on Cordelia. They walked in on us! I don't think that was fun."

Spike put a smirk on his face and walked straight up to willow so their faces were almost touching, "Yes but you got back with the little werewolf. He left which probably means it wasn't meant to be and if it wasn't for that you wouldn't of found out about yourself with Tara. Xander wouldn't of gone with Anya to prom, Anya wouldn't of told you about ascension, they wouldn't of been together as long as they were and Cordelia would never have gone to L.A. So tell me now that it didn't work out."

Willow looked down until she realized something, "How did you know about Anya? I mean the year you came back because of Dru you left right after so how did you know she was even there?"

Spike was silent and went back looking for the one more ingredient needed, "I don't get explanations so neither do you pet."

Willow grabbed the last bag of ingredients needed and walked out followed by Spike. The walk back to the hotel was in silence except for the ocassional demon or vampire.

**-Hyperion Hotel-**

Angel still held a slowly shaking Buffy like a baby while he walked through the main doors followed by Faith. The lobby was crowded by slayers and people rushing around which completely stopped when Angel walked through. People were heartbroken and Dawn rushed up to Angel.

He couldn't speak but Faith who just watched spoke for him, "Don't worry kid, she ain't dead and she isnt going to die." Faith addressed the whole room, "Don't worry guys our precious leader is going to be okay. Kennedy you wanna pass me her bag beside you?" Kennedy threw the bag to her and Faith walked by Angel. Dawn walked back to bandaging a slayer and Faith whispered to Angel, "She will be okay, just follow me."

Faith started up the stairs and Angel just followed. He couldn't take his eyes off of how peaceful the love of his life looked, just lying there...sleeping. He thought of how much he missed just sitting in her window and watching her eyes close. Faith stopped at a door and Angel who was completely oblivious of this ran right into the door. He didn't fall over but made sure his Buffy was okay.

Faith just smiled, "Yea there's a door there." Angel just gave her a look. "Don't worry she misses you too." Faith opened the door and Angel looked pained. Faith couldn't help but ask, "What's wrong with the room?"

Angel just looked down at the girl in his arms, "This was my room, when we used to stay here."

"Oh I knew that. B knew that too, probably why she picked it."

Angel looked surprised and confused, "How did she know?"

"Oh please, you know that thing where people sense people yea well she did that."

"Me and her could always sense each other but it was never extremely strong like that."

Faith looked dumbfounded, that was her only cover, "Huh well that was what she said anyway. Why don't you just lay her down and leave while I change her."

Angel nodded and slowly pushed Buffy onto the bed. He just watched as she lay there still with a shake every once in a while, he just whispered before he left out the door, "Get me when you're done." He didn't wait for a reply as the door shut behind him.

**-Lobby-**

Angel walked downstairs just in time to see Spike and Willow being thrown through the main door. The thoughts of Buffy were pushed to the back of his head and instinctively ran to the door to see what happened. There was no one at the door so he ran to Willow and helped her to her feet. "What happened?"

Willow was instantly joined by Spike who answered for her, "Hey where did Hamilton fit into your plan where we kill all the members of the black thorn?"

"Hamilton, I killed him!"

"Really, or did you just knock him out andassume he's dead when he really used the time to recouperate?" Angel just looked down at the smirking Vampire in front of him. "That's what I thought since he knows where we're all staying and everything."

Angel looked up, "Then why didn't he come in?"

"Probably scared since we have like 60 slayers."

Xander was by Willow's side when he saw what happened, "Actually make that 42 slayers." Xander looked down, "We lost 18 girls."

Willow looked down, "Damn! Buffy's going to beall cold for a while now."

Spike stopped their conversation right there, not really wanting to talk about buffy until she was awake, "So what do we do about Hamilton?"

Angel was about to answer but Willow did, "We focus on Buffy knowing he won't come back until someone is alone.the slayers can continue withfirst aid and keep up marelle basically."

Angel finally had enough of this, "No! You guys don't get to just come here and order everyone around. I've been here saving our asses for 5 years, you don't think I can do it anymore? Plus I haven't even heard a reason why you guys are here?"

Faith who had been standing at the stairs heard every bit of that. She had an angry look on her face and slid down the railings. She walked right up to Angel and hit him so hard that he flew into the wall. She towered over him and started her speech, "If you were so good at saving everybody then why was Wesley and Gunn almost dead? Could you honestly guarantee me that you would come out alive tonight? Her life was on the line as much as yours was tonight. You guys died tonight, she would of died tonight. The explanation will come but we have orders not to say anything until she wakes up so she can tell you. So why don't you shut up so we can wake her up and you can have your precious explanations. Until then you follow Willow's lead or else believe me I can take you."

Angel along with the rest of the room went quiet. Faith Extended her hand to Angel which he took and nodded to her in understanding. Willow nodded too and showed theingredients to Faith. Spike finally spoke up, "Are we gonna like what we see red?"

Willow just looked down and followed Faith. The vampires looked at each other and then also followed them up the stairs. Faith lead them to the room but Willow stopped at the top. She yelled down to Xander, "Xander, If we get a drop by, slayers handle it. The rest of you run and make sure one of you make it up here to me."

She didn't wait for an answer and turned to walk away. Before she walked through the door she took a deep breath. The door opened and she walked through. The door was shut behind her, after this spell there's no turning back.


	3. Messing With The Mind

**_A/N--_** _Hope you're enjoying it so far and reviews are needed so that i know to keep posting. Even if you don't like it I'd like to hear what you want to say!_

**-Hyperion - Upstairs-**

Willow was just finishing placing the candles around the beds. Faith was following her around with a lighter bringing fire to all the candles. Spike and Angel were holding down Buffy's still convulsing body. Willow stood followed by Faith.

Willow walked to the table where she sat in a chair near by, "Her body knows something is happening."

Faith just nodded but Angel let Buffy go so only Spike had her and walked to Willow, "Explain to me exactly what we're doing!"

Although Spike was still holding Buffy he was listening intently as Willow explained their plan, "Okay, I'm going to do a spell just to calm Buffy's nerves using basicall herbs and obviously a teensy bit of magic. Faith and Buffy already have a connection being the longest living and well most original slayers. Also considering their past..." Willow get's a look from Faith there and she continues, "Anyway using their connection Faith is going to lie down next to her and basically go into her mind."

Willow looked at Spike, "You remember when she went total catatonic and you hit her to try and wake her up."

"Yea but I was totally trying to help her." Answering to the looks Faith and Angel were giving him

"I know you were anyway, do you remember how I helped her?"

"Yea you did the whole mind trance with her." Spike realizing what she was getting at he nodded. The whole room now knew too.

Angel still had questions though, "Are we going to be able to see what's in her mind?"

Willow sat there and answered, "You'll be able to see it but you won't be able to help her. The only one who is going to talk or that Buffy will be able to see is Faith."

"Why is Faith doing this? I mean Spike and I have a connection with her too." Angel asked

Willow just answered, "Because she's kind of mad at you both and she has changed a lot this past year. I mean a lot more. I don't believe she'll really listen to you."

Angel finally backed down and Willow started up, "Okay let's get started!"

Faith made her way to the bed beside Buffy and kissed her head before she lay down and grabbed her trembling hand.

Willow strated instructions, "Okay we'll be able to see them through this mirror." She pointed to a mirror on the table. "Just stay over here." She walked over to the two slayers and sprinkled a combination of leaves and roots and something that looked like dirt over Buffy's body whispering a mumble of words. Then finally in her normal voice, "Rest, Rest my tired slayer."

Buffy's body slowly started to calm down. Angel admired the beauty of his girl. She almost looked like she was sleeping again. Her hand gripped Faith's as Faith followed suit. They waited about a minute but nothing had shown up on the mirror and Faith was still awake.

Faith sat up, "This isn't working. Maybe I need to be knocked out because I remember last time I was in a coma. Maybe it's only pain aloud."

Spike stepped up, "I'll do it, I mean ever since you and the girls did the whole kick Buffy out of the house thing I kind of disliked you."

Faith stepped up to Spike and Willow stepped in, "I was there too Spike."

"Haven't forgotten Red. I never said I totally liked you again either."

Angel the confused one spoke up, "You guys kicked Buffy out of the house when Faith showed up. That was like right in the middle of saving the world."

Willow had never seen Angel like this with the exception of downstairs but I guess when Buffy was involved, "You guys weren't there, you don't understand."

Spike shook his head, "You know what's even more ironic, she still went out and got the thing to save the world. If it weren't for her you would all be dead right now. See I don't know why she didn't just hide away in her apartment crying like she was and left you to make your mistakes and die a painful death. You all sure as hell deserved it."

Faith was pissed and was about to punch Spike when Angel and Willow pushed both of them out of the way. While Angel was pushing Spike out of the way he whispered, "You're going to tell me what happened right?"

Spike just nodded knowing he should know then whispered back, "You know I'm trying to get her to start something right, so I can hit her."

Angel let go of him while Willow let go of Faith. She stared at the blonde, "You know I heard you weren't so great to her either."

"Yea well I was evil, I didn't have a soul and the funniest part is you have one and always have. I guess you're always meant to be evil, you know hurt her."

"I didn't mean to. That all happened way out of my command."

"Exactly, all you wanted was that command. I heard you always wanted what Buffy had. Her watcher, her friends, Her lover." He pointed at Angel who just looked down. "Well you finally found a chance to get everything and you took it. Not once have you said you wished it had gone differently."

Faith lunged at Spike But Spike punched her in the face and she fell to the ground not yet unconcious. Faith looked up, "Thanks, but did you really have to go through the whole emotional thing you just did."

Spike walked up to her. Angel looked the other way knowing what Spike was going to do, "You know Faith, everything I just said was true." Before Faith could be surprised Spike threw a left punch at her that sent her flying to the wall and unconcious.

Willow looked pissed and stared at Angel, "You knew he was going to do that." Angel just shook his head while he and Spike shared a small smile.

The two vampires lifted the second unconcious slayer to the bed and istantly the slayers hands intertwined. Spike and Angel both thought, "It might be working." Willow walked and sat on the chair. She spread her hands over the mirror like she had done before but this time pictures started appearing until it was clear. The vampires ran over and also grabbed a seat intently waiting to see what was in their ex lovers mind.


	4. 2 Vampires, A slayer, Xander In Buffy's ...

**-Buffy's Mind-**

It was a graveyard and instantly everyone thought 'Surprise surprise.' Buffy was walking with a stake in her hand. She went and sat on a headstone and looked at her watch. Suddenly Faith showed up and was also twirling a stake in her hand. They just stood together.

Buffy finally spoke, "About time one of you got here."

"Expecting company B?"

"Well I've been catatonic and did the whole mind walk and then I was dinner to my lover and did the mind walk thing. I just put two and two together and got you. I just figured Spike or Angel would of found a way inside."

"Oh they tried. Spike had to beet me up to actually get me in your mind."

"Well you deserved it." Buffy could almost see the smirk on his face. "They're watching us aren't they."

"They are. So you wanna give them a show?"

"Nope I just want to sit here. I belong here."

"That's funny, you always hated it here."

"Yea but I belong here. I never wanted it, but I got it and soon I couldn't live without it. My friends became a part of the night as I did. Evereyone I ever dated or slept with excluding parker was a part of the night. I died and went to a happy place and yet i still was brought back and meant to live in the night. I'm destined to be here."

Faith had no idea what to say so she sat with her in silence.

**-Reality-**

Spike, Angel and Willow stared at the mirror. That was painful but they also knew that if Faith wanted to get Buffy out of their she would have to get more painful and they were ready. They prepared for the worst. Suddenly Xander and Giles walked into the room.

Willow was about to speak but Xander just explained, "You know Buffy's mind there, you can see it anytime you look into a mirror. Giles was in the bathroom watching it and I was mocking a girl by taking her stuff and i found the mirror and watched." Willow was about to tell them something when he continued, "Don't worry we took all their mirrors and put an off limits on the bathrooms. Dawn's downstairs so don't worry but we just thought we deserved to be here. Well more then the two dead boys in this room anywayz."

Willow nodded and half smiled, "You're right, I should of called you." Xander flashed her a don't worry about it smile while him and Giles grabbed the last two chairs around the table and watched the two slayers in the cemetary.

**-Buffy's Mind-**

Faith was sitting with her on the headstone now trying to think of where to go from here. Then she thought, why not go for the reason you're here, "So B, why don't you want to come back?"

"Well straight to the point. I never said I didn't want to go back."

"The fact you're not out there and I was is kind of saying that you don't want to go back."

"I want to go back, just not now. I want to wait a long time. I have bad experiences going back from almost dieing or actually dieing."

"You're gonna need to explain that to me."

Buffy sighed, "Well first time I died was very traumatic all together and as soon as I came back I had to kill something or else the world would end. That night in the sewers when you got us surrounded by all those guys in the tunnel and the guy drowned me, well right after that you killed someone and I had to deal with Wesley which is hell all by itself. The third time I was happy whn I was dead and I was brought back to hell. See me returning isn't all too good for me."

Faith realized, "Oh so you're scared that you're going to have to hold the world as soon as you wake up? Come on! You have all of us now, it is not all about you anymore."

"You know if one of the others came they wouldn't of been this mean to me. I vote Xander should of come, at least he'd make me laugh here."

In reality Xander had a shining smile on his face while the other looked at him in envy. Back in the mirror Faith stared at her, "Remember that night I asked you if you had ever done it with Xander, were you lieing to me?"

Xander in reality went kind of red waiting for her to answer the same question for everyone who heard what faith said, "I said it then and I'll say it now, I love Xander I just don't LOVE Xander. Or I could go with the very violent response and throw a vampire over my head saying I-Have-Never-Done it-With-Xander."

"Okay I get it you weren't lieing to me, now tell me the real reason you want him here then."

Buffy shrugged and finally answered, "Xander's the only one who hasn't been evil or mystical. I think if it wasn't for Xander two years ago I would of turned out like you. Willow was totally evil with crazed magics. Even way back when it was still me and Kendra, just the fact she had magic made me being the slayer more recognizable. Giles maybe a dad but he was still my watcher which defenitely emphasized me being the slayer. You and kendra were slayers with me so that's obvious. Riley was army guy, Spike and Angel were vampires and those three brought out my strengths way more then they should of. Everyone else around me was mystical or dark. Xander was the only one I could count on to stay grounded. He made the slayer part of me look small and the me part look big. No matter how annoying he used to be with his jokes and stuff it made me happy. I think I actually liked the one night, me being used by Parker sex because well it was real. It actually happens."

"Wow little goody two shoe full of responsibility B, had a one night stand! I'm so proud of you but I'm guessing the two vampires watching aren't too proud and are looking right at Willow to tell them what happened."

"Well actually they know. Spike was trying to kill me again when I was waiting for Parker to call and he saw parker. Then he went and tortured Angel and knowing Spike he used me to get at Angel and brought it up."

"Well you have those two down. Can we play 20 questions."

Buffy just shrugged, "Okay but how do we know if I'm right."

Faith stared up and just said, "If she's right Angel tap my right hand once and if she's wrong twice. Spike do the same to my left."

"Oh yea I forgot they were watching."

Angel and Spike both tapped her hand and she giggled. "What it tickled, it was like a mystical tickle thing."

"You're just a little wierd."

"Whatever, first question. What do they miss most about being human?"

Buffy smiled and stared at Faith, "Spike misses food and his reflection. The day he'll be able to admire himself in the mirror for hours will be the happiest day of his life." Faith yelled an ouch when Spike squeezed her left hand once proving she was right. "Angel misses the sun and mortality. The day Angel get's to watch the sunrise would strip him of his soul in seconds with how happy he would be."

Faith felt the soft one tap on her hand and she smiled, "Right you are! Second question. Location of the place they were sired?"

Buffy shook her head, "Just for the record Faith you can read about them and where they were sired in books. Angel in Ireland and Spike in England." Spike was about to ask Angel about them being in books when Buffy looked up and called him. The mirror had been brought to the floor in the middle of the slayers to Spike and Angel could still see and Spike looked down as Buffy said, "Yes Spike, they write all about you in books. How else do you think we knew you killed two slayers, and who sired you, and how evil Angel was and what he would do to me near valentines day."

Angel and Spike looked at each other and Spike told him, "Hey mate, guess we're famous!"

Faith glared at Buffy, "Fine, we'll make it personal."

"Neither of them have a favourite color so don't ask."

Faith glared at her, "Wrong much, Spike's favorite colour is red."

Buffy started laughing and Faith realized what she said, "Looks like our little slayer here has a crush on the ex evil vampire."

Spike put on a smirk and watched as all eyes were placed on him, "What, can't help it if she thinks I'm hot."

"What? I think the whole dark evil cruel past thing is hot. Plus he's kind of sexy." Faith winked at her.

Spike continued with his gloating smirk until Buffy spoke, "I think it's the fact that I've slept with him." Faith glared at her. "Well come on, there was Angel which was a big blow up in your face. Then there was Riley which was just so funny. Then there was principle Wood who seems to be working for you but who I also went out on a date with. Now there's Spike who was in love with me for two years and then I was sleeping with and then I was kind of hoping to date until he went all richeous on me." Faith was looking angry, even clenching her fists and Buffy continued, "You had to turn Angel evil to even get close to him, you actually had to turn into me to get with Riley, Robin you did on your own and knowing Spike you won't need any big trick either."

Faith was standing in front of Buffy now who was still sitting on the headstone. Faith lunged at her but Buffy just bent far back and watched Faith roll and get up. Still angry Faith walked up to Buffy and tried to punch her but Buffy quickly got up and turned to face her in time to grab her fist. She grabbed her fist and punched her with her free hand.

**-Reality-**

While Buffy and Faith were fighting everyone not in their head were looking around in alarm and for the first time Giles spoke, "Someone else with a connection to her needs to go."

Spike and Angel both volunteered but Willow stared at Xander, "Xander, she said it herself she wanted you to go."

"But Willow, she's very angry and I remember the last time Faith and Buffy were fighting and I tried to split them up they threw me against a wall or a gate or something. Flattered but not sure I should go or not alone anyways."

Willow thought about this, "Okay Spike and Angel can accompany Xander but if anything happens that I don't like I get you out of there."

**-Buffy's Mind-**

The vampires nodded, as did Xander. Xander climbed on the floor next to Buffy's other hand and waited for Spike and Angel to get into place. Spike grabbed Faith's hand and Angel grabbed Spike's hand while Xander grabbed Buffy's. Now all of a sudden right when Buffy was about to headbut Faith, Xander, Angel and Spike appeared behind them. This gave Faith time to headbut her which sent Buffy back into Xander's arms. Buffy went for Faith but Xander held her down the best he could. Angel pinned her arms behind her back and took her from Xander hoping she wouldn't use her legs.

Faith who had slowly calmed herself just stared at Buffy, "Why the sudden mood change. I mean we were talking like we used to and then you went all 'let's push Faith's buttons' on me."

"I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"No but you're dodging almost every question I ask you."

"Maybe it's none of your business."

Angel let Buffy go knowing she wouldn't hit Faith unless she made the move. He backed up to where he was before when Faith noticed them, "Why'd you guys come in?"

"Figured you trying to beet her up wasn't going to work in bringing our adored slayer back so red asked us to intervine." Spike tried his explanation.

Buffy sighed, "Or she turned you guys down for coming in and tried to get Xander to come but he wouldn't come alone because he was afraid we might beet him up again so you two got to come along for the ride in case."

Willow patted Spike and Angel's shoulders and they both looked up. Willow just smiled. Spike looked at Faith who kind of blushed, "I am so glad I could boost your self esteem there Spike."

The vampire just smiled, "Thank you. After what our little slayer here said about me I needed it."

"Oh come on Spike me and you go way back with hurtful insults." Buffy mocked him

"Actually slayer that one just proves you don't know me as well as you think you do."

"As if. I know everything about both of you."

Faith sat down on the grass and Buffy followed with a sigh. They sat in front of each other and the guys just formed a circle sitting beside them. "Well then Buffy, let's continue our game. What do our little boys here do in their spare time?"

Buffy leaned back, "Spike listens to music, follows me around in a blanket that must have like too many holes now and during the last year he was living with me so of course he stayed in the basement thinking. Angel on the other hand is alway like that. He draws, very well might I add, he writes and he broods. I don't know if he's still like that because I hear being in love with Cordelia brings out the smiles and fashion sense in you."

Angel took in an un needed breath and started to think, 'How does she know? I barely knew i was in love with her. What does she think about it? Does she care I'm in love with her.' So he decided to ask her the main question, "How did you know?"

"I didn't know fully, I just felt an amazing amount of your unbeating heart going towards her and you just confirmed my guess."

Spike strated laughing and Angel cursed himself, "Buffy I..."

"You don't need to explain. I don't think you can, it's not part of the game. Next question."

"No way Buffy, I said our little boys also meaning Xander who is sitting next to you."

"I don't think Xander wants me to say what he does in public. What if I whisper it to him and he nods in agreement."

Faith nods and Buffy lent over to xander whispering. "Looking at naked girls and playing board games by yourself" in his ear. Xander shot up and started yelling, "Yes yes but that is never mentioned to anyone ever. EVER!"

Spike looked mad, "How come ours didn't get to be whispered. I want to embarass Xander."

Buffy softly punched Spike and Faith did the same to his other shoulder. Faith also leaned back thinking of another question. "You brought up love, since all three guys here have loved you I want you to tell me why they loved you or still love you."

"I can't"

"You don't know" Faith strated to laugh

"No I know why they love or loved me, it's just too long to repeat. Angel's speech was romantic and gross with a heart." They both smiled as they looked at each other. "Spike's was mushy and about strength." They too smiled at each other. "I don't remember why Xander loves me I just remember how he told me."

She stared at Xander who was half laughing. "Yea I remember, I told you that Willow wasn't looking to date you and if she was she's playing it pretty close to the chest. Look at her now."

Willow kind of smiled, Buffy continued it, "Yea you told me you wanted more with me, you wanted to dance with me."

Xander started laughing along with Buffy. Then Xander straightened, "Sorry for saying, I guess a guys gotta be undead to make time with you."

Before Buffy started laughing again she said, "I think you were right. Look at the loves of my life."

Xander stared at Angel and Spike and burst out laughing too. "Hey I warned you about both of them."

Buffy and Xander finally slowed down. Faith was getting impatient, "Hey guys cool it. I got another question."

Buffy looked at her with a bored face, "How is this suppossed to help me? How is all this suppossed to get me out of here?"

Faith just shook her head, "I don't know but it's a way to pass time until I find a way or somebody else finds a way." She looked around and saw blank faces, "Okay so next question, You know why they loved you. Do you know who they love now?"

**-Reality-**

Willow and Giles looked at each other and gulped. "Giles I sure hope she can keep that no emotion thing going long enough for her to get back here."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I think she's the only slayer I've known who's used her emotions as strengths but also as a weakness."

"You couldn't of just agreed with me?"

Giles just looked at her and stared down, "Come on Buffy, remember past is past."

Willow too looked down, "Come on Buffy. Past is past."


	5. I Guess Safe Isn't An Option

_**A/N--**This continues exactly where chapter 4 left off. It has a lot of Buffy Angel fluff in here because I just had some boyfriend troubles and I just needed the all famous Buffy and Angel relationship. You guys know what I mean right?_

**-Buffy's Mind-**

They were all staring at Buffy and she just looked down. When she looked up her face was hardened. There was no hint of emotion. This is when sheanswered, "Of course I do. I feel everything they do meaning I also know who they're feeling it for. Spike loves everyone he's ever loved not including the first Cecily girl. Drusilla was a big part of your life wasn't she?" Spike nodded "You should be careful when she comes around again, little more insane then she used to be."

Spike was confused but couldn't ask her about it because Buffy continued, "Angel still loves every woman he's ever loved. You didn't just expect them to drop their sires did you Faith." Faith just looked down knowing she had to find a question Buffy didn't know the answer to. She still continued though, "Xander here loves the same four woman he has all his life. That is what you call a faithful man! Spike here has a new interest Faith. You'll find out soon enough who it is. Angel as I have said before has Cordelia all over his heart. She's not dead just to cheer you up."

Angel wasn't as cheered up as he should of been. Buffy may of been hiding every single hint of emotion but Angel could still read her like an open book. He knew this was harder for her then anything. Sure he was happy that there would be a chance Cordelia was alive but Buffy was a little more important right now. He needed to find a way to get Buffy to want out of this place. Spike stared at Buffy then at Angel. He knew that his old grand sire was reading her just as well as he was for Spike also knew that Buffy was feeling more then showing. Buffy lent back into Xander's shoulder who just smiled and aloud her to. Angel hald-smiled at her once more. Everytime this girl would show an ounce of humanity he thought she was a beauty. He defenitley needed to find a way out of here for her.

"Faith, since we're actually here for Buffy I don't see how asking questions about us guys is doing anything." Xander spoke up

Faith just smiled, "Okay so we talk about her. This could be fun. First question." Xander thought that would of worked but i guess it just put all the heat on Buffy. Maybe talking about her will make her want out...in some wierd way. "Why are we still in the graveyard?"

"What are you stupid? I went through all this before these guys showed up. You know the whole me belonging to the dark. If it pisses you off that much..."

Buffy just closed her eyes and for some reason the rest of them did the same. When they opened their eyes Buffy and Angel were sitting in her bedroom. The others were nowhere to be seen. Buffy was backed up against her headboard in her pajamas holding Mr. Gordo. Her head though was still on a shoulder. She was surprised when she looked up and saw Angel's eyes staring into hers. Then she realized in her mind that was what she always wanted. She quickly sat up to see the rest of the room empty. Angel was the only one with her and was obviously right beside her the way he used to be all those years ago. She loved falling asleep knowing in the morning she would be safe. She loved how her body just matched with his.

Without thinking she put her head back down on his shoulder. He did nothing. He just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She buried her head in his neck and he placed his chin softly on her head. He started to hear sniffles which he could only guess were tears bottled up inside for a long time. To be connected to so many people, that many feelings. He was holding the strongest girl...woman he ever had the pleasure of loving. The tears were stronger now and his shirt was starting to get wet but he just couldn't pull her away.

He didn't have to because all of a sudden Buffy looked up at him with tear stained eyes, "Do you remember when you used to stay with me?"

All Angel could do was nod and crack out a, "Yes." He too was on the verge of crying.

"Remember the night when my mom was out art buying and I was all messed up on carreer week. The night you said you'd take me skating. We were fake skating and we fell on the bed. We weren't even close to each other when we fell but I know I fell asleep then and when I woke up in the night I was all curled into you. I didn't ever want to move." She started crying harshly again.

Angel too had tears in his eyes again, "Then before I left I drew the picture of us sleeping and left it on your pillow."

While He was saying it Buffy reached back into her sidetable and took out the paper on the very bottom and handed it to Angel. He hugged Buffy even closer if it was possible revealing the picture he had drawn that morning. Buffy and Angel stopped crying as much as possible and stared at the door. They heard footsteps running up the stairs and that's when they finally realized that they were in Buffy's mind. Buffy took the picture and put it back in her drawer. She wiped her eyes quickly and sat at the edge of the bed against the wall. Angel too cleared his face and continued wondering how he could of left her after nights like those.

All of a sudden Faith burst through the door followed by Spike and then finally Xander. "Why the hell were we in the basement? We would of been up here sooner if blondie here hadn't stopped and gone down memory lane. 'Look this is one of the places I went crazy in.' Then Xander stopped in the living room and went all, 'I fixed everything in that living room at least once.' Got a lot of memories here, wonder why you didn't come here first?"

"Maybe most of the memories here were more painful then the ones out there."

Faith just stared her down until she threw herself on the bed between Buffy and Angel. "Well then, let's continue our little game with our new improved rules. All about Buffy!" Buffy just nodded and threw on what I am now calling the slayer face. "Question1, You're in your little time consuming mind walk, what do you think of Dawn being out there alone?"

"Seeing that she is now in Colledge and she can take care of herself I'm perfectly fine with it. Plus if she's not watching this then she's probably surrounded by about 45 slayers."

Xander chimed in, "42 slayers."

Buffy shook her head and silently cursed herself. Faith backed off and laid back down, "Okay sis doesn't tie you to the world, there must be something that does?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Everyone I've ever loved has left me at one point. Plus three years ago I died and I knew you were all okay. Since I know you guys will be okay you don't exactly tie me to the world."

Spike shook his head, "That's it slayer. That's like walking around with a bloody sign saying kill me. Remember a long time ago when you asked me about the two slayers I offed way back?" She nodded remembering the conversation very vividly. "Well I told you the only reason you've survived as long as you have is because you have ties to the world. Saying you don't have them is a suicide note."

"But I'm here Spike. I'm trapped in my mind. I like it here. They're going to be fine without me."

Xander spoke up very loudly, "You know what Buffy you didn't have to see us last time when you died. How do you know we were all okay. We started being okay when Willow brought the spell to our eyes. We were wrecks." Xander stopped there and stared at Buffy, "That's not the reason you don't want to come back. Let's cut the questions, I just want to know why we're still here."

Xander's voice was still raised when he said that which caused Buffy to get a bit defensive and without a thought she answered, "Because I like it here. I'm safe here. If you don't want to be here you can leave. My mind may be the only place where I can find peace and be the regular 16 year old girl I always wanted to be. If you're going to be here and ruin that for me then I want you to leave."

All Xander could do was yell, "FINE! Willow get me out of here." They waited about a minute and when Willow hadn't done anything. "Hey Willow get me out of here." She didn't answer again, "Giles, Willow."

**-Reality-**

Willow and Giles lay unconcious over the mirror. There was a slight line of blood coming from Giles head that flowed accorss the mirror. A tall very broad shouldered man lay next to Angel and grabbed his hand very harshly.

**-Buffy's mind-**

Angel bent over in pain and grabbed his hand. "What the hell is going on here?" Buffy screamed

"Well while you were out Hamilton the strongest guy on earth made himself shown once again and threw myself and Willow threw a door." Spike stated

Buffy was by Angel's side and holding his hand. There was no time for googly eyes but i could swear Buffy held on to his hand longer then she had to. "Okay, so how does he tie in with Angel's hand?"

"What you think Willow and Giles could squeeze his hand that hard especially without a reason." Spike shot back

"If that's true...Oh My god Willow and Giles." Xander spoke

Before anyone could say anything Spike fell over and hit his head on one of Buffy's dressers but started to grab at his feet. "Son of a Bitch."

Buffy ran to him and stood there not knowing exactly what to do. Faith ran up to Buffy, "Okay bottom line B, I know you're scared you're going to have to save the world when you wake up and everything and the truth is you actually might. As much as you might hate to admit it people out there love you and they're counting on you. I need you to wake up. They need you to wake up!"

Faith dropped to her knees holding her neck. Angel ran over to Buffy and continued where Faith left off, "You thought you were safe here but obviously you're not. I wish I could stay in here and protect you forever but we both know that can't happen. You don't belong bottled up in your mind, you belong in the world. You belong with the ones that love you."

"If that's true then why did you leave?"

This took Angel by surprise but before he could answer Spike started to limp over to her. He saved Angel from having to answer by giving his little speech, "Listen up, as much as you want to deny it this world is fake. No world is perfect, except for that one perfect world but anyway the point is you can't stay here. You need problems and violence or else you have no meaning. I know you've been happy being the slayer and I know you can be again. Staying in here is going to kill all of us very slowly and then kill everyone out there. Can you have all that on your concious?"

Buffy was almost crying but put her emotions aside. She walked over and hugged Xander. "When I wake up, you all will. Be careful when you wake up just in case." Buffy lay down on her bed and closed her eyes.

In reality her eyes opened and she stared next to her making sure not to make big movements. She saw this man on top of Faith still choking her. She stood up and before Hamilton even had a chance to react Buffy kicked him in the stomch and he went flying into the wall. "Looks like I'm back!"


	6. Hospitals and Rest

**-Reality-**

Buffy stood in fighting stance as Hamilton quickly arose back to his feet. "I wasn't expecting that. You really think you can take me alone, especially after what just happened?"

Buffy still stood her ground, "No I really don't."

One by one everyone started to wake up. Faith opened her eyes and lay there like Buffy had just in case. When she saw what was going on then she too hopped up beside Buffy in fighting stance. Xander was next but knowing he couldn't fight he knelt down to the ground and started examining his best friend and his father. Spike and Angel instantly opened their eyes and slowly got to their feet just as the slayers had. Buffy and Hamilton looked around at her army.

"Now since Angel almost took you alone I don't know if you want an emotionally unstable slayer, a psycho slayer, a broody ensouled vampire and a high tempered ensouled vampire to kick your ass all at once."

"I must admit Angel, good taste in woman. I supposse she's right, a bit out of my odds right now. I'll see you all soon."

Hamilton quickly moved to the window and jumped out. Buffy stood there still in fighting stance slowly un tensing her body. She gave awkward glances to everyone staring at her around the room and stopped at Angel. She shook her head and looked away. Before anyone could comfort her, she spotted Xander holding Giles' head to his shirt to stop the bleeding. Buffy held in her overwhelming emotions and ran to the unconcous Willow and watcher. She looked them over quickly and then stared at Xander.

"Xander, I want you to run downstairs, make sure everyone's okay. I'm sure they are because Hamilton wouldn't risk coming through the front door. When you know that they are I want you to bring 8 slayers back up here." Xander just stopped dead still staring at her. "Go Now!"

"Right." Xander then took off down the stairs to get the help

Buffy took off her jacket she happened to be wearing and tried to stop the bleeding as Xander had been doing. It looked like Giles had put up more of a fight then Willow for she was just lying there still with a slowing pulse. Angel, Spike and Faith just stared as Buffy helped the closest thing she had to a father and the closest thing she had to a sister besides Dawn. Not long after, Xander came running in with a trail of girls behind him. Buffy was again the leader and not just some girl who wanted to be wrapped in a blanket in front of a fire fo the rest of her life.

"Alright girls. Faith I want you to take Giles and Willow to the hospital. Take these 8 slayers in case you get a visit from Hamilton or a few leftovers from the fight. I want an update on how they are as soon as possible."

Xander spoke up, "I'm going with. I'm not needed here and I want to be near them."

Buffy nodded but before she could speak again Dawn came running in, "What the hell happened here?"

Buffy gave her a stern look then explained in a quick version, "I was stuck in my mind, I had to save us again, I got out, Willow and Giles got hurt and now they are being taken to the hospital. Now do you want to go or do you want to stay?"

Dawn was taken back but she had learened to just go with what was happening or you could die, "I wanna go."

"Alright. Xander watch her."

Even as Dawn got older, even now that she knew how to take care of herself, Buffy never stopped watching her. I guess that's what sisters are suppossed to do. As soon as Dawn was done Faith stood up and motioned for the girls. Four of them grabbed Willow and four grabbed Giles. Faith walked to the door and gave Buffy a look. Buffy nodded and everyone moved out. Xander stopped and gave her a look to which she just smiled to and they left. Going down the stairs got a lot of looks from the girls, worried looks. Nobody made a move to see what was happening knowing Willow and Giles would perish if they did not reach the hospital in time. During their exit, Buffy had made her way to the top of the stairs. She was staring down at the stillness left in the room.

"They will be okay." Everyone made to turn their heads toward her. You know how good her speeches were, well here comes another. "That was a great job. I am told we lost a few girls. I'm sorry. They died for a good cause. This is what we train day in and day out for. I want to thank you all for your help. I also want to let you know this is not the end. I know you've been through fights and some of you through the almost end of the world. There's been rumors of last year about the first, that we beet it. They're rumors, they're wrong."

Gasps and scared sighs were spread through the room. Angel and Spike made their way out of the room and stood beside also eager to hear a part of the explanation they were expecting. "The first wasn't just evil, it's what created evil. You can't kill it, you can't beet it, but you can take away most of it's strength. Last year we gave it something to remember us by, and back there in that alley, we hurt it again. We almost demolished one of the biggest puppets the first uses to get to us. It may not have shown it's face yet, but each and every one of us in here can feel it's presence. You guys did good, real good. We'll do a little bit of training and then you should rest tonight. I know Angel has a training room around here somewhere." She couldn't see it but Buffy knew Angel smiled. She knew him like she knew how to fight. It was in her blood, he was in her blood. "Wesley or Gunn, could you show the girls where the training room is?"

"Yes." Wesley and Gunn managed to get themselves off the couch they were sitting on and motioned for all the girls to follow them. Illyria followed without words.

**-Training Room-**

Eventually they came to a giant room that much resembled the room at the Magic Box that contained few weapons and many instrunments to train with. A punching bag, targets and even a dummy. Illyria walked in right fter Wesley and finally made her voice known, "You follow her orders without question. Why?"

The girls and Gunn were wondering around the room. Gunn remembering all the times he tried to knock the bag off the hook like Angel had done so easily. Either Angel was really pissed all those times or he was just super strong because Gunn had yet to do it once. Wesley thought this a good time to talk to Illyria, "In your world, you must of had leaders? People who worked for you but controlled those who were even lower then you."

"Of course I know what a leader is. I was a leader. I want to know why she has this power over everyone."

"Oh why she is the leader." Wesley drew in a deep breath figuring he should just explain everything about this girl in the shortest possible way. "She is named Buffy. She is the most respected, strongest, powerful and burdened slayer in the world."

"Ah, a slayer. I've heard stories. So she is stronger then the vampires with souls?"

Wesley smiled a wierd smile which only got a odd and straight forwrad look from the blue one in front of him, "When you put Buffy and then Angel and Spike into the same sentence, you're asking for a day long explanation."

"What does this mean?"

"The slayers life with these vampires is complicated. They're forbidden yet connected. It was never explained."

**-Lobby-**

"Why is it complicated?" Andrew asked the short blonde slayer in front of him

Buffy had come down the stairs with a sigh followed by the ensouled ones to deal with the last person she wanted to deal with. Andrew stood there alone just pressing stop on his camera. He had made the mistake of asking her for an interview with Spike and Angel to talk about their long lost realationships.

"Because I don't need the whole world to know that Buffy, the slayer of the vampires, had two vampire boyfriends who both ditched her." Buffy made an attempt at mocking his voice.

The instant those words came out of her mouth though she regretted them. She felt the hurt surge through her like a thousand knives jabbed into her torso. "Oh crap I forgot, you want your painkillers?"

Andrew asked her obviously noticing her squint her eyes, "Yea they're in one of the everybody bags somewhere."

"No they're not, while you guys were fighting, I took it upon myself to organize our food and the kitchen. It's like we lived here our whole lives."

Andrew tossed the painkillers and a bottled water to Buffy who opened the bottle and took two of the pills. "What's the painkillers for?" Spike suddenly tuned in to the conversation

"What you didn't tell them? I'm Andrew, king of being left out and the two most important people don't even..."

Buffy cut him off quickly, "Andrew the only reason why you know is because you snuck your way into the car when we drove to the airport. We needed to get to Ireland and we didn't have tme to turn back. Now I want you to go help the girls train."

Spike laughed a little, "You're gonna let little Nancy Andrew help the girls train?"

Andrew and Buffy somewhat laughed, "Spike, I want you to hit him."

There was hesitance on both sides of Andrew and Spike but Spike eventually walked over to Andrew. He lifted his right hand for a quick but soft punch in the face when the most unexpected thing happened. Andrew blocked his punch by puching his arm out of the way and punching him in the chest. This caused Spike to couple over and then Andrew took both hands together and nailed Spike over the back dropping him to the floor. Andrew and Buffy high fived and hugged before joining Angel in hysterical laughter.

Spike got up like nothing had happened, "What the hell was that?"

"Spike you should know better. You train with me and you fight like me. Andrew doesn't have the strength but he can still handle himself and he's not as annoying as he used to be." Buffy explained after the humor had passed

"Yea, I could totally take you now Spike." Andrew said

Buffy just laughed now, "Andrew if you can't take a new slayer then you can't take Spike since you know he has almost been able to kill me and you defenitely can't take me."

Andrew just nodded avoiding Spike's stare, "Well I am going to go enjoy a nice evening with the punching bag and a bunch of girls." He nodded his head at everyone and then left the room following in the direction the girls had went.

Everyone stared after him until he was out of sight and even longer to make sure he was out of hearing range. Sneaky bugger was the group gossip. Buffy turned back to the vampires to see them both staring at her. "What?"

Buffy moved to get comfortable on the couch and was followed by Angel and Spike. One sat on either side of her and Spike asked again, "You're taking painkillers?"

Buffy acting stupid, "Hey, I'm a slayer. I've always taken painkillers."

"So that's it? You're just in pain from all the mind walking you did?" Spike said sarcastically.

Buffy put her arms to her side still sitting on the couch though, "Look guys just ask me what you really want to know."

Angel spoke up this time, "How did you know to come here? and Why the hell do you need painkillers when one of us hurt?"

"Wow, bunch a questions, I thought I was only going to have to answer one at a time. Hey you guys want it, here's the longest explanation of my life."

Buffy took a deep breath and began to talk. Flashback

**_A/N_** - _I apologize for the way I wrote Illyria and Wesley. And Andrew Will be annoying no matter what I said. Now the explanation you've all been waiting for. Why are these three forbidden lovers so well connected. There's two parts to the explanation, I hope you read them. Read the next two chapters and it will all make sense finally!_


	7. Explanation Part 1

**AUTHORS NOTE -=-** Most of this chapter will be in flashback so one thing. Flashbacks are italics and real world is normal letters. Just remember that! Also I don't know much about weather in foriegn countries so...Sorry. Correct me and I'll fix it! Actually I don't know anything about the loacation of foriegn countries either. the spelling might be really bad in this chapter but the paragraphs were too big that i didn't wanna thouroughly proof read it all!  
  
_**Chapter 7 -=- Explanation part 1**  
  
(Flashback) It was a stormy night in Rio. Willow and Kennedy were asleep by the fire when the crashing thunder awoke only Kennedy. This was defenitely unusual weather for that time in Rio. Kennedy awoke to find her wiccan girlfriend in a cold sweat and shaking on the ground. This was defenitley odd especially since they were by a fire. Kennedy grabbed the blanket off of Willow and started to gentley shake her hoping to slowly wake her. It must of been the wrong thing to do because Willow turned from her side to her back and started convulsing out of control now. Kennedy just sat and watched in Horror that her lover was in trouble. Her fears were heightened when Willow shot to a sitting position and a fiery light came shooting out of her eyes. It hit the wall leaving a scorch mark. Willows hair became black and the veins on her forhead were showing. They were instantly gone when the fire stopped. Kennedy ran to her girlfriend but before Willow relaxed into the comfort she watched the words the fire had spelled out...I'm Back! Willow fell into the arms of her new love and was oddly not comforted but cried there anyway. Something was going to happen and Buffy, Giles and Xander needed to know.  
  
All the way in Africa Xander lay alone in a rainforest that he had come to know like the back of his hand. Anya always talked about how natural things should be, that things shouldn't be fake. Figured the most natural thing in the world was nature. He couldn't believe it was almost a year that she had been killed. She didn't even like half of the polulation and she died saving the world. That's what I call ironic. He still loved her. She was the only girl that made him feel grown up, the reason he had actually grown up. Of course he was still sarcastic and into the saving of the world but now he knew a lot more...about life. As he lay on the grass a figure he has memorized appeared in front of him. He would of cried if he thought it was true. Anya was dead, this was just his imagination...he thought until she spoke to him.  
  
"Xander, Oh my god Xander." He thought he was in heaven until... "How could you just leave me to die like that. Having a school fall on me, what a way for an ex vengence demon to go."  
  
Xander was on the verge of tears and he was not afraid to shed them but he stopped himself. His next actions proved his worst fear. He moved into grab Anya's hand and before she could back away he kind of made contact. Contact.... as his hands fell right through hers. He suddenly realized what was really standing in front of him, "How...We killed you...We won!"  
  
"You can't beet me. I just wanted you to know that."  
  
"We destroyed your army, the preecher and created all the slayers. You have to be dead."  
  
It was discovered to obviously be The first and it laughed a small laugh. "I'm already dead! There are 7 hellmouths, 7 armies, and all the demons in the world. Until every single one of them are taken down, I linger. I just wanted you to know I'm back!" With a shiny flash of light it was gone and a very scared, sad and worried Xander was left lying on the grass. The worst thing in the world is back, He needed to get back to the city and get a hold of Willow, Buffy and Giles.  
  
The fog clung to Rupert Giles's window in England. He sat there staring ut the window until he made it to his desk. It was about time he took care of those bills. A new watchers council was expensive but defenitely affordable. Money would never be a problem again. He took out a pen and paper but before he could grab the bills he took out something he hadn't taken out in a long time. He took out the yearbook, class of 98, Sunnydale High. He turned to the faculty page and eyed his teacher, Miss Jenny Calendar. Before he knew what he was doing and without even looking the pen began to move on the paper. His eyes glued to hers and his fingers glued to the paper. There was almost smoke coming off the paper when he was done. He looked at what he had written and stood up in shock. The words, 'I love you, I'm back.' were written all over repeatedly. he stared at Jenny's picture once more and swore he saw it mouth the words, "You can't kill me." He shot the book and threw out the paper. It was back and Buffy needed to know. She just might have to save the world again.  
  
In rome the stars were visible and the moon shown down like a spotlight in a theatre. Buffy was walking the markets this night. She may not be the only slayer but she still needed to patrol once in a while. If she didn't, she would get all jittery. Something wasn't right that night, something in her blood told her she needed to be out here. She was walking a little faster, not stopping to enjoy the night air. She made her way to the cemetary and ran into Faith at the gate.  
  
"Thought you stayed in tonight?" Buffy asked  
  
"Thought you did too."  
  
"You can feel it Faith? Can't you?"  
  
"I can. What is it?"  
  
"Let's go find out."  
  
Buffy and Faith silently walked into the cemetary, stakes at the ready. They somehow managed to get in front of a beautiful yet old mausoleum. They watched it for a minute until a girl hidden by the darkness appeared. Buffy and Faith fell still and cold, they knew the first was in the air. Suddenly this girl came into the spotting moonlight and revealed herself as Kendra.  
  
Buffy squeaked out, "Kendra."  
  
Faith stared at her, "Who's she?"  
  
"You know how you didn't replace me when I died, well kendra was the slayer before you. It was my fault she died."  
  
Before Faith could go on Kendra or the first came up to them and in her beautiful irish or romanian accent, "Twas your fault, but I am dead, I am over it. Plus you know I'm not her, you know what I am."  
  
"How?" Buffy and Faith shot out  
  
"Why do people keep asking me that? I'm evil, you can't kill evil. You just stop it for a while. I'll show you."  
  
One by one people or ghosts started showing up in front of the mausoleum. Faith recognized 3 but the rest she knew were for Buffy. The first one was the master. He walked up to Buffy and kissed her neck. Buffy knew it wasn't real but she could feel it. He walked over to Faith and kissed hers and smiled. He then walked back to where he was. The next three Buffy knew too well. Spike, Angelus and Drusilla stepped forwrad in front of Buffy.  
  
Spike was first, "Awe slayer, you've come so far but soon you and I will dance." He walked to Faith, "You've felt the evil in your veins, you'll dance once more too."  
  
Spike then walked back and watched as Drusilla stepped to Buffy, "I dreamed about this night forever. Your perish will bring our family together." She walked to Faith, "We have not yet had the pleasure but we will someday...someday soon." She walked back to Spike's arms with a childish laughter.  
  
Now the one Buffy feared most of all, Angelus stepped up to her. "Calm down lover." He ran her fingers accross her chin like he used to. "It'll all be over soon and you will finally be where you belong my dark princess." Angelus kissed her with a passion she had not seen in years. It wasn't real again but the shiver lingered in her body. He walked to Faith and kissed her neck, "I'll see you soon." He walked back with a grin on his face also wrapping his arms around Drusilla.  
  
The mayor was next and walked to Buffy, "You may of beet me but I'm still in you. I destroyed your life with Angel, your life at high school. You've never forgotten that night."  
  
Buffy finally spoke, "Actually Faith did all that to me."  
  
The mayor ignored and walked to faith, "Oh my little firecracker. I warned you once Buffy will never forget what's inside of you. Just give in, you were meant to play for us, not her."  
  
Faith looked up as strong as possible, "This isn't a game and I'm right where I am supossed to be." The mayor backed down yet still containing a grin as he walked back.  
  
Adam walked to Buffy and just gave her a few words, "You were programmed to fight evil, what do you do now that you can't win?"  
  
He didn't bother with Faith and walked back. Glory walked towards Buffy, "Well look who has all the attention on her again. Why can't you just die already, it's gonna happen sooner or later. More sooner then later, especially since Faith here is un trustworthy." She shook her head and walked back  
  
The line was almost through and she knew it when Buffy was staring herself in the eyes again, "Come on buffy, you never wanted to live, this is hell remember. Your boyfriend couldn't kill himself and neither will you but your death is on it's way. A very slow painful death. I hope you're ready. And as for you Faith, I'd watch yourself. If you're fighting for good now then know, you'll never feel as good as you did everytime that knife held by you slid into someone."  
  
Buffy walked back and waited for kendra. She stood in front of both slayers, "Hope I get a good welcoming!"  
  
At that moment all the ghosts including the first were gone. Faith and Buffy just stared at each other. Both were hurting and sad but they knew breaking was not an option. They spoke at the same time, "Conference call." They made for a run back to the apartment they shared with dawn on the other side of town. Rome was nice but for some reason always crowded, even at nights.  
  
Flasback -=- At the end of conference call _

_The old scooby gang were gathered close to their phones and Buffy was the leader, "Okay guys, we fly out to England tomorrow. Bring as many slayers as you can and I'll see you guys at Slayer central tomorrow."  
  
The clicks on every end were heard when Buffy finally hung up the phone. These conference calls were rare but it was nice to hear everybodys voice once in a while. When Buffy hung up she turned to Dawn and Faith, "Pack for a few weeks, we're moving for a while." Faith and Dawn hesitantly moved to their rooms. Dawn mostly because she had been sleeping but she knew it was important. Buffy followed and prepared herself and her small family of two sisters to live out of suitcases for a while.  
  
Flashback -=- England -=- Around a table in the new rebuilt watchers council Buffy, Dawn, Faith, Willow, Kennedy, Xander, Andrew and Giles were sitting around the table. It was silent for a while after the long time no see greetings. Willow turned and whispered to her girlfriend, "Hey, you know if you're tired you can go to one of the rooms. Mingle with some of the other slayers."  
  
Kennedy just smiled and walked out of the room anxious to see everyone again. Buffy finally took charge of this meeting. "Okay we have to get started. Judging by everything that's happened to everyone, I'd say that First is back in action. It's made it obvious we can't kill it but it also made the mistake of telling me and Faith that we can hurt it." Buffy realized something. "Hey before we go on, I just wanna make sure, did everyone hug everyone? You know make sure no one's dead."  
  
Everyone in the room gave each other wierd accusing looks and then they all looked at Andrew and he smiled. "Yay I actually get hugs." He went around the room hugging everyone mumbling things about good to see them and hope they don't die.  
  
Buffy continued, "Okay. Do we have any ideas on how we can hurt it more then we did in Sunnydale?" Nods and mumblings of no's went around and the Buffy's eyes lit up. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" She got wierd looks. "Well this is the First evil rght? So if there's a first evil isn't there a first not evil?"  
  
Giles' eyes shot open and he took off his glasses and lent on the table. "Brilliant. I can't believe this didn't come to m..mind before." They were all looking at him wierd now. "The first is a representation right, a ghost of evil. Well our ghost comes from the good. He's not really a ghost either, he does have a corporial body. He comes from the powers that be. He's sent here to even the odds between good and evil. His anme is..."  
  
Buffy jumped up and threw her chair at the wall, "Whistler. His name's whistler isn't it?"  
  
Giles just nodded obviously worried, "Why, have you met him?"  
  
Buffy glared, "Yea we met. When I killed Angel he was around. He's what saved my life."  
  
"And you never thought to mention this before?"  
  
"I don't know Giles, I was a little busy with killing the love of my life and running away." Giles nodded and everyone waited until Buffy calmed down. When she was she spoke again. "We need to talk to him. Do you know where he is now Giles?"  
  
Giles nodded and put his glasses back on, "Yes actually, there is a gateway in Ireland, most likely where he'll be."  
  
"Well everyone..."  
  
Giles cut her off, "Only the strongest may pass through the gateway. This means only you, Faith and maybe Willow."  
  
Buffy nodded, "Once again, well everyone, We're off to Irleand!"  
End Flashback  
  
_"I can't believe you met whistler." Angel sat stunned  
  
"Who's Whistler?" Spike chimed in  
  
Buffy ignored him, "It's your fault we ment Angel. If you weren't evil he wouldn't of come and annoyed me to death about crap with a sword and all I had left. Saved me but still." Everyone sat still for a while. "Do you guys want to know the rest?"  
  
They just nodded. Flashback! 


	8. Explanation Part 2

**A/N -=-** This is only to say that this chapter fully explains to the vampires what exactly happened. There's the greatest laugh of all in season 7, wee little puppet man. Anyway, hope the explanation didn't dissappoint you!  
  
_**Chapter 8 -=- Explanation Part 2**  
  
Flashback -=- Galaway Ireland Cemetary _

_ Everybody who was in the conference room at the watcher's council was walking through the full sunspotted cemetary...including the annoying Andrew.  
  
"Oh please, come on Buffy. You're not the least bit curious. I mean this is where your famous Angel was buried. I mean you don't wanna look around at all."  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks and stared at Andrew. He backed down in a hurry and Buffy kept walking at a fast pace that only Faith dared to keep up with. "Faith I want to see it."  
  
"You got it B."  
  
Faith grabbed her hand and drug her passed the group. They didn't bother much knowing they would find the crypt themselves eventually. Faith and Buffy ran up and down aisles trying to get as far back as the dates would go. They finally made it. Faith stopped and let Buffy walk there by herself, it was defenitely an alone moment. Buffy followed her instinct and managed to find her Angel's grave in seconds amongst his families. She remembered the time when Angel had told her that his family was killed by vampires, now she knows why he wouldn't talk about it afterwards; Because he was the one that did it. He hadn't been a vampire then but she knew it hurt him on a deeper level. She didn't know why being at his grave hurt so much. She had been to Spike's the first time she was in England. Being at Angel's just hurt so much more. She outlined his real name engraved on the tombstone ignoring the crack in it which obviously came from the night he got out. Angelus may of rose from that grave but Liam will always be here. Only a glimor lingered in even Angel now. Buffy wiped the tears from her face.  
  
"I knew you would come here." A voice cam from behind Buffy. A voice she knew all too well  
  
"Whistler. How you been?"  
  
"Great dandy. I've been bored. See I thought you guys woulda figured out your big connections last year before a town was taken off the map."  
  
Buffy stood making sure the tears were no longer and the tracks made on her cheeks were barely visible. "Well you came to Sunnydale once, I don't see why you couldn't of come this time."  
  
"Because we weren't aloud to interfere. The only reason you even got that necklace that saved your asses was because our dearest Angel made a deal with evil."  
  
"Why weren't you aloud to interfere?"  
  
"The first was meant to destroy the world when the balance in good and evil was toppled. Slayers die all the time but when you came back, or when your friends there brought you back, it unevened the scale big time. You were in hell and your friend was using so much evil power. Not one of you called for us, it was a dark time for you and you paid for it last year."  
  
"I paid for it. I live again and the world almost ends because of it. It might end again becaue I stand here. I know killing myself won't do any good for you guys but maybe I'd feel better if I did." Buffy was angry now  
  
Whistler who was still calm, "But if you did, could you exist through eternity knowing you didn't help your friends live?"  
  
Buffy just shook her head, "Of course I couldn't but hey. A lot of them died last year. I got to live so Spike could die, i mean what the hell is t....?"  
  
"You don't know?" Buffy shook her head and Whistler smiled, "Spike didn't die. He's at this moment tormenting your other ex lover."  
  
Buffy threw her hands up, "What the hell? Doesn't even phone me. Like a 'hey Buffy, I didn't burn up like you thought, how are things?' wouldn't of been nice."  
  
"You will see him again...Very soon!"  
  
Buffy stared up at him slyly, "Can i see them now, just really quickly?"  
  
Whistler nidded and ade a circle with his hands, "I'm only showing you this because you will laugh your little tootse off." He was right for what Buffy saw was Spike making fun of Angel...as a puppet behind his desk. "Look at the wee little puppet man."  
  
Buffy was laughing so hard and then Whistler closed the window.  
Pause Flashback  
_  
"You saw me as a freaking puppet?" Angel growled and yelled  
  
Buffy and Spike were uncontrollably laughing on the couch remembering the sigh tof him as a puppet. Finally Buffy's head rested on Spike's shoulder and without pulling away and resting there, "Yea it was pretty damn funny." The blonde vampire and slayer burst out into laughter once more.  
  
_Return flashback _

_Whistler stopped giggling and walked towards the girl. He touched her shoulder and instantly they were in front of the crypt they were looking for. The group stood there and waited for Buffy but were surprised out of their pants when they saw her just pop out like that. "Guys I'm gonna need some new pants." Andrew yelled  
  
"Guys this is Whistler. Whistler, I'm sure you know everybody."  
  
"Whistler old chap, nice to see you again."  
  
Whistler and Giles embraced in a hug. "You too Rupert. It's been what, Three slayers now since we last spoke."  
  
Buffy looked back and forth, "You too know each other?" And then she realized something else. "Giles, you had more slayers then me? Were they better? I bet me and Faith were better then all of them combined right Faith."  
  
Faith nodded a hell yeah nod and Giles just stared at his two slayers, "Yes, you two defenitely gave me a headache or two i didn't need."  
  
Faith and Buffy hugged, "Told you we were better B."  
  
The slayers smiled and then got serious when Whistler did, "Okay we don't have a whole lot of time. The slayers and the witch are coming through?"  
  
Giles nodded as Willow stepped up to the strange man and the two slayers. Willow had gotten used to Buffy and Faith being friends again knowing that their bond was greater then just normal stuff. Whistler created a small white portal in front of the door and walked in. Buffy, then Faith and Willow walked through. The portal instantly closed behind them. They turned out to be in a bright pure white room, it was like it was made out of light, out of energy.  
  
Whistler got down to business, "Okay girls, specifically Buffy you need the 411 and I don't have the time to be cryptic. I wish i did because it's so much fun to piss you off but there's things that need to be done. In a little while, I'm guessing a month, one of the biggest fights, well wars will take place. You've heard of the end of days, and how it only comes when the balance is unequal, well guess what..."  
  
"Where?" Buffy asked  
  
"Where do you think sweetie. Next to you, who are the strongest warriors we have?"  
  
"Well to L.A. it is." Buffy mocked enthusiasm  
  
"Not that simple. It's going to take a lot of power to beet what you'll see." Whistler reached to a bag on the only table in the room. He pulled out 3 necklaces and a very old wrinkled paper.  
  
Buffy recognized the necklaces instantly, "Those are the..."  
  
"Same necklaces as your blondie bear wore? That they are but the only reason he burned up is because he didn't take the necklace of in time. His strength wasn't enough. If it was you who wore the necklace and was always planned to then it would of been different. Anyway back to the now. This Spell I hold in my hand could save the world for another 1000 years maybe 2000."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Whistler, I've been around long enough to know that I don't get anything good without a price  
  
"Score one for the longest living slayer. This is alot of power you're asking for."  
  
"I know that but we have no other way. So what's the catch?"  
  
Whistler sighed, "There are consequences to this kind of power. Your little red headed friend here should know that."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
Whistler moves to sit on the only chair in the room, "This power involves making a sacrifice, one you have made recently. Your life will be at risk every moment of every day. You are not the one risking your life though. Your soul is split so many ways. With your slayer strength and your bond to people you feel everyone you love. By taking this power you make the greatest connection you have before. You make the greatest soul connection between the two that love you the most."  
  
Buffy played Dumb, "Xander and Willow?"  
  
Whistler tried a smile but got right back tot he point, "I'm talking about the two ensouled vampires that never left your heart or soul and if you decide to use this power they never will leave your soul."  
  
"Explain it all, I just need to hear it straight out what this all means."  
  
"It means you'll be connected to them. When they get hurt you do too. If they get staked and turn to ashes you die slowly. They do feel pain but you feel 5 times what they do."  
  
"So literally connected huh? Does this go for them too. If I die to they burst into ashes?"  
  
"No, this goes one way. One of them dies and then you die too."  
  
"Do I still age? Or do I just wait around like this for one of them to croak?"  
  
"You will go on as normal but if they get hurt and you're 60 you could obviously die easier."  
  
"I think i get it now. Will this connection with them dim my connection with the slayers and Willow and Faith and Dawn and everybody else?"  
  
"Nope, but this will add a lot of strain knowing that. Until you can control the connections it will be hard to deal with."  
  
"Do I have to decide now?"  
  
"Nope, I'll give you the necklace and the spell but the moment you decide in your head you want to use them, that connection is activated."  
  
Buffy looked to her right at her red headed best friend who winked and then at Faith who also winked and Buffy turned to Whistler and took the necklace and Spell. "Thank you Whistler. I mean it for last time to."  
  
Whistler just nodded and like noting happened The 3 girls were outside the crypt once more. There was a soft whisper in the wind that said thank you. Buffy just did a low whisper of over dramatic much and then the wind blew her necklaces down.  
  
Forward Flashback -=- Buffy's place in Italy _

_Buffy watched and listened as the words lingered in her mind, "People change, you should try it sometime."  
  
Andrew left with his new girlfriends. I could of sworn he was gay with the way he also touches and talks about Spike and Xander. I saw him leave and then a few minutes later I saw Spike and Angel exit my apartment. Good thing buffy was good at hiding in the shadows or else they would of known she wasn't really out with the Immortal. She knew it wouldn't sit well with Angel and Spike if she dated him so they were just friends but she needed a reason to get them down to Italy to see if they were still worth her giving up her life every day. Buffy knew Angel had a guy watching her for weeks now so she asked the Immortal not to kill him but to hurt him and it worked." It was that moment she was the most grateful of her decision made a week ago to give her life to them. She didn't want to tell them her life was in their hands or else they would go extreme on her and she just wanted as much normal was possible for the rest of the week that was left until the big fight.  
  
Forward more Flashback  
In L.A. the team setup shop in the Hyperion. Buffy knew his scent would linger and that's what she wanted. She walked in three days after the Italy incident and smelled the hotel air. She loved big places, sort of reminded her of the mansion on crawford. So many memories, well this place had a few just most were for Angel. Personally she liked his old apartment, that held happier memories for her. Yes she was suppossed to forget but hey, his heart was connected to it, sometimes she loved feeling his feelings.  
  
The moment Buffy set up her room a small paper appeared on the desk that read, 'You know the consequences and you still want them. You still want the power to save them. The powers didn't think your bond and his would go this far but once again you turned it all around. Continue to surprise the higher ones and I might get a promotion. Good luck slayer!' It was signed PTB. Powers That Be. Everyone had decided that no one would make contact with anyone from Wolfram and Hart at all in case Angel or Spike found out. Until the night of the battle it was all pretty cramped and stuff, but I had Angel's room. I was perfectly fine.  
End Flashback _  
  
Buffy stared between the two vampires. Spike, the one she was still lying on wouldn't even look at her, his face was blank and the worst part was the one thing that everyone thought would never happen happened, Spike was speechless! She stared up at Angel whom also avoided her stare and stared straight out as if he was trying to move something with his mind. Buffy got tired of the awkward quietness, "So what did you guys think?"


	9. Illyria and Glory

**A/N -=-** WOW! I love the reviews so much! I didn't think this story would get that many, I am so greatul for them all and please never stop reviewing! I'll try check out all the reviewers stories too when I have a chance! Just thanks so much!  
  
**_Chapter 9 -=- Illyria and Glory_  
  
-Main L.A. Hospital-**  
  
Xander, Dawn and Faith were standing behind a glass waindow watching as Willow and Giles were being helped and looked over. They were told that Giles and Willow would survive but Giles would be in critical condition. Faith took a look around her. She saw the ten girls spread out through-out the room they were keeping a look out. She then turned her gaze back to Xander and Dawn. Xander now had a small smile spread accross his face.  
  
"What could possibly be funny now Xander?" Faith asked  
  
Xander just looked at her, "Well when Angel tried to swallow the world into hell Willow was in critical condition and Giles was just really injured. This just brought back memories of what i said to Willow."  
  
Faith and Dawn were sympathetic now, "So you were the one who woke her up huh Xander?" Dawn asked  
  
Xander just shook his head still containing that small smile, "After I told her I loved her, she said Oz's name. He was at the door. It hurt but hey, she was dating him right?"  
  
Both girls just nodded and all three of them turned their heads back to the window, watching as the doctors did the best possible to save their most beloved friends and family. Faith glanced back once in a while to make sure the girls were all fine but mostly her eyes were on the glass window. No tears were spilled...not yet.  
  
**-Training Room-**  
  
Andrew took another blow to the chest from Kennedy but went to the ground and tripped her with his leg. Other girls around the room were sparring, puncing a bag, practicing concentration and even meditating. Gunn was a total part of this. He and Rona had become an equal match. Their fighting was almost rhythmic. She reminded him so much of how his little sister was. The hair...The fight...The face. He just couldn't help but try and connect with this girl. Wesley and Illyria were not taking part in any of the training, they were watching.  
  
"They move quickly."  
  
Wesley smiled, "Yes well, slayers tend to do that."  
  
"This Buffy, why is she put above all of these girls? Is she a god? Like me?"  
  
Wesley shook his head, "Buffy is the best, brightest and strongest leaders in the world. She is the only slayer to make it past age 23. It was fore-seen long ago that there would be a slayer...A slayer that would bring the end of days and determine the worlds outcome. Most watchers before I was fired believed that was Buffy. Now that I see her again I believe it even more. She has never lost a battle that the cost was the world. She has died for a world she doesn't like."  
  
"Sacrifice is known to this slayer?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"In a battle though, she could not beet a god."  
  
Wesley chuckled a little and Illyria gave him a deadly glare. "From what i hear she has killed a god. Glory I believe her name is."  
  
Illyria stopped her deadly glare and gave the most surprise one she could manage, "Glorificus was here? Trapped on earth, with all these mortals. I can't believe she didn't go insane herself."  
  
"You know of this goddess." Wesley looked surprised  
  
"I do." The blue girl in Fred's body was hard to understand at times and for Wesley this was one of those times. He couldn't read her. "I wish to be alone now. I am glad you came back."  
  
Illyria walked into the main room of the hotel where she stared at the two vampires and the slayer resting on Spike. The silence in the room was deadly until Illyria walked over. She stood directly in front of Buffy as the blonde slayer stood also. Both vampires stood getting ready to split the two up if they had to.  
  
"So, you're Illyria?" Buffy finally spoke  
  
The vampires were again confused. It seemed to be the only feeling they have had the past couple hours. Illyria just stood and tilted her head a little. "Buffy Anne Summers."  
  
Buffy started to circle the blue imposter, "You know I heard you rolled with Glory. How'd you get back?"  
  
Illyria's head followed buffy as she continued to circle her, "I did not wish to be back here. I was to come here and raise the army we were suppossed to have. It would of been easier if you had not detained our beautiful blonde one."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Oh my god! A blue god worshiping a bitchy god. So how did your world take it when you heard word of your precious being put to an end?"  
  
Illyria snapped, "There is no end to Glorificus! She will live on. I heard you too perished at the scene."  
  
Buffy glared at her, "Because I had to save the people i cared for. You know how the feelings inside of you are uncontrolling and pulling you towards Wesley at every minute of every day well my feelings do that to everybody I love and always have."  
  
"You know of the way my feelings flow?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "You really need to lighten up. Maybe Spike can take you out for a drink seeing as whenever he drinks with you understanding becomes easier." There was no facial reaction from Illyria but Spike had a grin on his face  
  
"The blonde haired one? You share affection for him too." Buffy and Spike avoided each other's gazes while Angel just looked away. "This room is filled with affection...and mortal pain."  
  
Buffy laughed, "Yea because mortals feel and i can tell you're starting to become human. I'd watch out if I were you."  
  
Illyria was instantly in buffy's face, "You dare to threaten me?"  
  
"Hey I take out one god, why can't I take out another one?"  
  
Illyria watched her for a moment before tunring to walk away. While walking away, "I wish to be alone. I will be in my room."  
  
Illyria walked up the stairs and instantaneously ended up in the front of Fred's old room. She almost felt millions of tons of guilt upon entering the room. She thought to herself, 'It wasn't guilt, I'm a god I don't feel.' Something was happening to Illyira something more then she wants to lead on. The vampires and Buffy were again left alone with each other in the same room.  
  
Angel spoke first, "So, you know Illyria?"  
  
Buffy answered, "Yea, she appeared to be close with Glory which I died killing."  
  
"Oh."  
  
All three decided to sit once again. Awkward glances were thrown around the room until the talk started to commense.  
  
A/N -=- This chapter is shorter because I just needed to give you guys the lowdown on what everybody else was doing and I needed people to find out that Illyria and Glory knew each other. It's part of my future plans. Plus the next chapter is total angst because it's the talk between Spike, Angel and Buffy about how she knew everything. So I hope you people don't mind about the amount of angst. Going through some drama myself figured this would be a good way to take it out. 


	10. Hiding Does Nothing

**A/N -=-** Okay again, thanks for the many reviews I got. Wow! I just want to say a few things. As long as there are reviews this story will continue. I am a little bit busy with this fan fic but my others will be updated pretty soon. I think since Buffy barely used her brain in high school she get's attracted to mind trips. That's the way i see it. One more thing...This is a defenite BUFFY AND ANGEL! In the Chapter after this one There's going to be a full B/A fluff scene. Like crying, and love, and forbidden. But after that chapter it will be more focussed on the end of days but of course the fluff and angst and drama between Buffy and Angel will be never ending! I am sorry to say though there will ahve to be a chapter with Buffy and Spike to talk about the just friends. One question, I need to know what your opinions for other realationships are? Because I just know it will be Oz and Willow, and Buffy and Angel. What about Spike, Faith, Xander, Kennedy, Illyria, Wesley and so on. IDEAS PLEASE!  
  
**_Chapter 10 -=- Hiding Does Nothing_  
  
-Main room -=- Hyperion-  
**  
It had been almost 10 minutes and the three heroes still hadn't said a word to each other. Buffy started fidgeting which always meant she was getting impatient. I guess she finally had enough.  
  
Buffy stood in front fo them causing both vampire's head to shoot up and stare at her, "Look I know you both want to talk about this but if we're not going to do it now can I go away because I'm getting a little uncomfortable."  
  
Angel stood in front of her not yelling but not talking like he usually does, "You can't expect to tell us that you knew the end of days was coming, that you went to our graves, that you saw me as a puppet, that you met whistler, that you remember that day, that you love both of us..."  
  
Spike stood up and cut him off, "...And oh yea that you made a deal that involves us endangering your life every minute of everyday and you didn't even mention it."  
  
Buffy couldn't stand being attacked like this, she was never good at being by herself so she walked back to the couch and sat down with the vampires now staring down at her. "Look I know if i told you about it all you wouldn't let me do it. I mean you guys freaked when we did the spell."  
  
Spike hit the side of his head, "Duh we'd say no. You knowing we would say no should of givin' you some bloody idea that it was the wrong thing to do."  
  
Buffy stood right in his face, "It was the right thing to do. If i didn't make this sacrifice, all the lives in L.A. would be gone by now including yours."  
  
Angel sighed and sat down, "So this connection thing is over now right? You used the power so now no more prying into our feelings?"  
  
Buffy stared down at him hard, "No I feel you guys til the day i die. Why Angel? Are you scared that now I know exactly how you feel that you can't hide form me anymore?"  
  
Angel stood and yelled, "I never hid from you."  
  
Buffy shook her head and her voice started to sound raspy from the oncoming tears. After a little silence, "Is that why you never bothered to tell me that you had a son? That you love Cordy? That you slept with Darla? That you went evil? That you took back a day I should of remembered? So this isn't hiding to you?"  
  
"Buffy I...I really didn't think of you at the time." Angel calmed his voice when he saw the tears well in her eyes  
  
Buffy just increased the volume of hers as she backed away from Angel, "Exactly. It was none of my business. Well except for the day because well that was me. Honestly I'm glad you're moving on. I just never could understand why none of you talk to me. Through-out the whole time I've known both of you I've been the one talking. Come on I finally start a dialogue with Spike and he goes and dies...and he doesn't even tell me that he's back. Frankly I'm kind of glad I have insights to you guys, at least now I know how you really feel."  
  
Buffy started to stalk off and Spike grabbed her and turned her around, "What about us huh pet? We don't get eyes into your soul."  
  
"That's because if you two had insight on what I was feeling it would only allow you more ammunition to hurt me." Buffy said through the obvious tears as she pushed Spike and stalked to the training room.  
  
Spike and Angel watched her go. The two vampires sat on the couch and then Spike looked at his grandsire. "You know she's a lot like Drusilla."  
  
Angel stared at him and then nodded his head, "With shame, I say you're right. Maybe that's why Angelus was so drawn to her."  
  
Spike laughed, "Maybe that's why Angel was drawn to her."  
  
Angel just sighed and then made a small smile, "Do you realize she set us up with the Immortal?"  
  
Spike stared at him, "How did she know about the Immortal?"  
  
Angel just shook his head, "At least none of us were the hero, especially you."  
  
"Yea and I won't be!" Angel stared at the blonde vampire. "She was right you know. You had her, you were with her and you didn't even know how much it meant, couldn't even take advantage of it. For once in your life Angel listen to some advice."  
  
"Yes because advice from you is going to do me so well."  
  
Spike just sighed and got off the couch. He walked to the stairs and as soon as he made it to the top he looked over the edge down at his already brooding grand-sire. "You're the only one she loves Angel. I don't see why, you're too tall, too sulky, and you defenitely don't look as good as I do but anywho she does. You're the only man I know who won't take the chance to love her back. You always did hide, maybe she's not what you want and the seer is. But I swear peaches, you better make damn sure you know what you want because you hurt her again and i'll show you a little of that torture that you bestowed upon people for 100 years."  
  
Before Angel even had a chance to reply Spike turned and left to find a room to sleep in. He hadn't slept in days with the battle and Buffy and the talk. It makes him wonder what could possibly be next. He finally lay down with this thoughts and closed his eyes. He was about to doze off when Buffy went running into the room.  
  
"Spike, get up."  
  
"Why? What now? If you're not having my baby I'm not getting out of this bed."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Okay I'm having twins, This means I can't help the girls train. Maybe that's why they want you downstairs."  
  
Spike made a sarcastic grin, "Oh yes twins."  
  
Buffy made a face, "Fine I'm not having twins but the girls want to see you."  
  
Spike couldn't take this chance up, to be admired bu a bunch of girls. "Alright luv. Let's teach the girls how to kill slayers."  
  
"What are you talking about, you couldn't kill me?"  
  
"Pure bad luck!"  
  
"Sure Spike."  
  
Spike followed Buffy out wondering how it was even possible for them to just go back to normal after the big talk with Angel. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to pass up a chance to be square with Buffy. Eventually they made it back to the training room. Angel and Buffy watched as Spike was greeted by all the slayers with hugs and kisses on the cheeks. Spike just put on his cocky grin and when all the slayers cleared he threw off his shirt. "So, who wants to train?"  
  
Wesley leaned over to Buffy, "Was he always like this?"  
  
Buffy smiled, "The more Spike is admired, the more happy he is. I can feel how wanted he feels right now."  
  
Wesley was confused, "Yes it wasn't really explained, why you're here? How you knew? Why you feel what they do?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "Long story."  
  
Gunn walked over, "Well with how much blondie brags I'd say we've got time."  
  
Gunn felt something hit him in the back of the head and then he heard Spike laugh a little, "Sorry there charlie, I was aiming for the wall."  
  
The only one not laughing was Gunn. "That's okay, we always knew your aim was bad."  
  
Everyone was still laughing except this time Spike who just glared back at him. He went back to talking to the girls. Andrew walked over to Buffy. "Sorry to interrupt this very awkward moment but i need to talk to you."  
  
Everyone watched as Andrew and Buffy exited the room. Only the vamps could hear was being said. "What is it Andrew?"  
  
"Well Buffy, I was just staring at the window and i realized since the first was back wouldn't it still want the slayers dead?"  
  
"Duh Andrew."  
  
"Doesn't that mean bringers would be here?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy was staring at him suspisously now  
  
"So it's okay that we're surrounded by like 100 bringers?"  
  
Buffy ran into the training room not caring that Andrew was right behind her. The vampires were already at the window. Buffy stared out the window and then back at the girls.  
  
"Alright girls, these bringers are your biggest threat. I've seen you take more of these then this. I know you're tired and I promise after this no more training or lessons unless you want them until the big battle. You can rest." The girls screamed with yay's. "Good luck!" She stared at Andrew. "Are you okay for this?"  
  
"Actually I don't think so. I feel something could go wrong."  
  
"I don't blame you, hang in here and have my painkillers ready." Andrew nodded "Alright girls, weapons all around."  
  
Kennedy stepped up, "We actually don't know where that chest is."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Oh yea, Angel can you show them your case?"  
  
"He keeps his weapons in a case?" Rona said out loud  
  
Angel finally spoke up, "They're easier that way."  
  
He walked out and Buffy spoke to the girls, "Just old fashioned. I bet he cleans it almost every week too."  
  
Angel yelled back, "I heard that!"  
  
The girls laughed and Buffy stared at Spike, "You gonna put on a shirt?"  
  
"Why, do I distract you pet? Can't take your eyes off me?" Spike gloated as he put his shirt back on  
  
"Actually I know three girls who love watching you fight without a shirt and you might distract them."  
  
Buffy walked out of the room and was followed by Spike, Wesley and Gunn. By the time they reached the main room the girls were already. Angel held out a sword for Buffy as she walked by.  
  
"It's what I've always wanted, How'd you know?" Buffy mocked  
  
"Come on a stake's to small, your second choice of weapon was always a sword. Simple and easy." Angel said back as they headed for the door.  
  
"He still remembers." Buffy smiled at Angel who only smiled back. It was one of those, I could melt at the sight of you smiles.  
  
Buffy, Spike and Angel stood at the door and walked out. "Well no eyes and they still found us."  
  
One of the bringers attacked Buffy and the mini fight began. 


	11. Threats and Realization

**_Chapter 11 -=- Threats and Realization_  
  
-Hospital-**  
  
Xander stared at a sleeping dawn in the hospital and then at faith who was still staring through the window at Willow. "I wonder what Buffy and them are doing."  
  
Faith smiled, "Well hey as long as they aren't having a battle without us, I say they're good."  
  
**-Hyperion-**  
  
Spike and Angel carry Buffy in the doors followed by all the slayers. They set her one the couch and Andrew comes running over. Buffy's breathing and awake but just can't walk.  
  
"Spike did you really have to taunt the bringer. You could of at least warned me or something. That freaking hurts." Buffy started yelling  
  
"Come on slayer, it was only a small hole in the foot." Spike defended  
  
"You don't get it, I hurt more then you do." Buffy fought back  
  
Andrew came over with disinfectent and took off Buffy's sock and shoe. "This is going to sting Buffy."  
  
Buffy winced, "I am going to beet you Spike."  
  
"Don't hurt yourself slayer."  
  
Spike laughed and Buffy cried in horrible pain which shut Spike up instantly. "I swear to god Andrew if I don't have my painkillers soon."  
  
"Calm down Buffy. You've been through worse." Andrew took his time.  
  
Andrew patched Buffy up and she limped to the kitchen for water. She took her painkillers and when she was done she saw all the slayers plus Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Angel and Andrew watching her.  
  
"Alright girls, I think it's time to rest. You know your rooms." The slayers made their way to their rooms which left Gunn, Wes, Spike and Angel. "Well Gunn you can crash with Rona, she's the quietest one we have, Wesley I want you with Illyria I don't trust her and I hear that you keep a pretty good eye on her."  
  
Both nodded and made their way upstairs to look for their rooms, good thing for Gunn the names are on the doors. Wesley just had to find Illyria which wasn't to hard. I guess spotting a big blue person isn't that hard at all.  
  
Buffy stared at Spike and Angel, "Spike you can have Xander's room..."  
  
"Are you kidding me? Me and the little ponce in the same room."  
  
"Fine fine fine, You get to bunk with Faith. By the way you call him that again and I'll hit you so hard you won't wake up for weeks. I don't care if I feel it too."  
  
"Wow, slayer finally has a taste of what that chip did to me."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Angel you get to bunk with Dawn. Her room is right next to mine and faith's room is the room on the other side of me. If they get back tonight then you can either stay in that room or you can bunk in my room. Night guys!"  
  
Angel and Spike headed upstairs to their rooms for the night. Buffy just sat with a blanket on the couch not feeling like walking on one foot up the stairs. She just thought to herself, 'I have never felt more like a mom then I do right now.' Buffy sat by the phone hoping with everything that Xander or Faith would phone. Her wish almost came true because that moment Faith and Dawn walked through the door. Faith looked a little mangled.  
  
"What happened?"

"Bunch a vampires, we took them easy."  
  
Buffy nodded and Dawn stared at her, "You're not sleeping?"  
  
Buffy answered, "Nah, I can't tonight. Sorry guys but Faith you're bunking with Spike and Dawn you're with Angel."  
  
Faith sighed, "Well better wear my slutty pajamas then."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Do you have any pajamas that aren't slutty?"  
  
Faith stuck her tounge out, "Willow is suppossed to wake up soon But Giles is in critical condition. Xander said just to tell to switch the injuries when Angel tried to end the world. It doesn't look good for Giles."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Giles can handle anything, he knows I need him here!"  
  
They all smiled and all three wished eachother goodnights. Dawn and Faith tranced upstairs. Spike was shirtless on the couch by Faith's bed when she walked in wearing a pretty much see through tank top and extremely short shorts that matched. Spike gave a little smile as Faith got into bed.  
  
"What, had to look good for me hunny?"  
  
"Get over yourself Spike."  
  
"Come on you know you want me."  
  
Faith sighed, "If I wanted you then you'd be in this bed with me."  
  
Spike hopped in the bed, "So what if I'm in the bed with you now."  
  
"Then I guess I want you."  
  
Faith and Spike started making out but neither took it further then that for some reason. At least Spike got to sleep on the bed and not the couch. Sometime during the night Faith cuddled into Spike. They fit almost perfectly.  
  
Downstairs Buffy smiled and Spike's feeling of contentment. She knew that Spike and her will always be connected but they were never going to be the love's of each other's lives.  
  
Dawn walked into her room to see Angel shirtless on the couch beside her bed. Dawn took off her earrings and put them on the dresser. She walked over to Angel who was reading a book and crouched in front of him.  
  
"You remember me right Angel?" He just nodded. "I remember you too. When Buffy would talk to my dad or me while I was in L.A. she would never stop talking about you. She said stuff about being hot and sensetive. She may be connected to you but I can read you pretty well and yet I still can't figure out why you went and left her." Angel was about to speak, "For her own good yadda yadda yadda. Let me tell you something, she was banging an army man, banging Spike, she dies, she helped kill a god, do you think that's a normal life?" Angel just shook his head. "She also talks about how you love Cordelia now. If that's true I want you to think long and hard about how close you get to Buffy during our stay here. If you plan on getting close to her and dropping her for miss prom queen I swear Buffy will never find your ashes."  
  
Angel smiled a little bit and Dawn loked angry, "Don't worry Dawnnie I believe you, it's just Spike said almost the same thing to me."  
  
"Good because Spike will help me." There was a pause and Dawn stood back up. "Think about what I said Angel. You know Cordelia's alive and Buffy's right downstairs. Cordelia is corporreal and plus Willow did that whole binding of your soul when Buffy found out about Cordelia."  
  
Angel jumped up, "My souls there for good."  
  
Dawn nodded, "I guess they forgot to tell you that." Angel only nodded. "Think about this too then. "You left Buffy for her so then why would you even want anyone else huh? Anyway Angel just think about it all and remember you hurt her to the point where she cries for days again and you will have her sister, Spike, Willow, defenitely Xander and Faith all over you." Angel was stunned. Dawn climbed into bed and with a cheery voice, "Sweet dreams Angel." 


	12. I Don't Want To Feel You Anymore

**_Chapter 12 -=- I don't want to feel you anymore  
_  
-Hyperion -=- Dawn's room-**  
  
Angel tossed and turned in another night of restless sleep. He awoke in a cold sweat to the sound of a snoring Dawn and a snoring Faith next door. He remembered Buffy's offer that if they came back to go to her room. Angel looked at the small clock that read 2:00 am. He thought to himself, 'She had to be asleep.' He figured he could just climb into bed with Buffy without her even noticing. He walked out of Dawn's room quietly and walked ot Buffy's room. The bed was still made and her scent barely lingered in the room. He took into consideration of just sleeping there but he knew he had to check on Buffy. He slowly made his way to the top of the stairs.  
  
Downstairs on the couch sat a crying Buffy.It seemed like she had been crying for hours. She was just wiping away the tears as she stood. It looked like she was trying to make her way to the kitchen. She must of tripped on the blanket she still had wrapped around her. She was about to hit the ground when someone caught her. She stared up and her eyes met with those of her Angel. He held her like that for a little while until he finally lifted her back to her feet. Buffy quickly turned away wiping her eyes as much as possible.  
  
Angel tried to comfort her, "Shhh...It's okay. Come on Buffy, why were you crying?"  
  
Buffy just turned to stare at him. She fell into his chest right there and started crying again...even more so then before. "It's just so hard. I don't want to be the leader, I don't want to feel your dreams, I don't want to feel you guys happy, I don't want to go to war soon, I don't want to deal with any of this. I want to be happy, I just can't handle all this myself."  
  
Buffy continued just sobbing reasons of why she couldn't handle herself anymore. Angel just held her, almost crying himself. Sometimes after a fight like this he would forget how fragile this girl really is. She was so young, so innocent to be pushed into a world she had to handle all by herself. He cursed himself for ever letting this girl go, there was no way he could let her go again. It was then he made his decision, Buffy was his one and only. He stroked Buffy's hair and then all of a sudden his blonde slayer went still. She stared him in the eyes and then pulled away, "I'm so sorry Angel. I didn't mean to do any of this. I thought everyone was sleeping, I mean I could feel your dreams..."  
  
Angel walked to her again, "You never have to be sorry. I'm always here for you Buffy. Plus with how much you feel, you need to let it out once in a while."  
  
"Try everynight when people sleep." Buffy smiled a little and then she heard the teapot. She walked towards the kitchen knowing Angel would follow her. "You want some tea? I know Dawn can be a little loud."  
  
Angel laughed a little, "Her and Faith near each other should never happen."  
  
Buffy smiled a little while handing a cup of tea to Angel. They sat by each other at the table. "So that's why you couldn't sleep?"  
  
Angel did that little half smile thing, "You and I both know I don't sleep well."  
  
Buffy smiled. "You do that a lot now. You're happy a lot more then you used to be."  
  
Angel nodded, "Some things just go right sometimes."  
  
Buffy smiled, "It shows." There was a small silence. "So what have you been up to Angel? I mean we haven't really talked to each other about anything without crying."  
  
Angel nodded, "I don't know. I had a kid, I had to sing, almost killed Wesley..."  
  
Buffy sighed, "So how did Darla come back anyway? I mean I saw you totally stake her the first time."  
  
Angel half smiled that smile that just makes Buffy melt, "Long story short, W&H brought her back, Drusilla turned her back into a vampire..."  
  
"So that's why Drusilla came back to Sunnydale for Spike. The whole family thing."  
  
Angel nodded and continued after a sip of his tea, "Anyway then I was in a really bad place for a long time, really dark and I slept with Darla. A few months later Darla comes back pregnant with Conner and she stakes herself for him. He get's sent to hell by one of my old enemies and then he came back trying to kill me. I tried to earase all the memories of him but the spell was broken and he remembers everything."  
  
"Can I meet him?" Buffy asks simply  
  
Angel smiled a full smile, "Of course."  
  
"What is it with you and your family and hell?"  
  
"In my defense, you stabbed me with the sword."  
  
"In my defense you were evil. That's what i mean though, Drusilla's your family and she's so nutso about hell. The master was too. Now you and your son. Get's kind of wierd."  
  
"I see what you mean."  
  
"So how old is Conner now?"  
  
"18, going to colledge soon. His parents are okay, I checked them out."  
  
"I knew you would. I don't blame you with Darla you know. Never feel guilty about that again. You got your son out of it and plus I know how you felt. I was in a dark place for like 9 months and I was around Spike a lot."  
  
"That still wierds me out. You and Spike."  
  
"Well for a while there, when I came back he treated me like I was real. He was the only one who made me feel real. Just eventually I needed to feel physically real. Plus he'll do almost anything for me. Feels good to feel wanted at a time like that."  
  
Angel nodded, "You could of come to me."  
  
Buffy sighed, "The same way that you came to me. You wanted us out of each others worlds for a while. I guess three years still wasn't long enough to control ourselves since neither of us barely talked to each other."  
  
"Buffy I didn't want you out of my life. I just knew we couldn't be together..."  
  
"Yes Angel I know. Big speech."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm always okay."  
  
Angel went to kneel in front of her, "You don't always have to be okay. You're human Buffy, you're aloud to feel pressure and everything else a human does."  
  
"See that's it actually. I don't get to feel all that. I have girls lives at my hand every single day of my life. Right now I have Willow and Giles' life on my hands all because I wanted to stay in my happy land. I'm a slayer, I know not the only one but they still look to me for everything. They don't go to Faith, they come to me. I can't turn away because it's what I'm here for. I'm not here for a life, I'm not here for love and I'm not here for happiyness. I live, i fight and i die. You told me once and now i remember, we belong to the world. You just found a way to love someone else and still fight. I'm happy for you."  
  
Buffy was crying again. She stood and walked to the stairs as fast as she could. She started hopping the stairs two at a time. Her stealthy storm out wasn't turning out too well. Spike was at the top of the stairs all of a sudden. I guess he could hear the sobbing from his room. Angel was not far behind Buffy but Spike made it to her first. He picked her up swiftly ignoring the growl from Angel. Spike carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed still crying. Before Angel could get there Spike was outside Buffy's closed door.  
  
"What did you do peaches?" Spike questioned  
  
"We were talking. I promise."  
  
"Remember i warned you Angel."  
  
"Just get out of my way so I can fix this."  
  
"You better."  
  
Spike stepped out of the way as Angel walked into his old room. Angel closed the door behind him as he walked towards a shaking Buffy. He put his hands on top of her shoulders and she suddenly stopped shivering. Funny how a freezing cold person can do that.  
  
"Look Buffy, you can't blame yourself for Giles and Willow. After all you've been through maybe being safe is all you want. No one blames you. It's the price of a leader. You make wrong decisions and people die. If they want you as their leader they accept that."  
  
Buffy turned towards him with tear stained eyes and cheeks, "They don't want me. Do you know what it's like to have your sister look you in the eye and kick you out of your own house because you made a wrong decision? They all picked Faith because I made the hard decisions. Willow...Giles...Dawn...Xander...They picked Faith to lead because I made a mistake and now they expect me to be perfect...I'm just someone to blame if a plan goes wrong! It's like they don't even remember."

"I got used to it though. I got used to everyone being normal but me. Spike said I was a creature of darkness one time and I guess he's right. Willow has a girlfriend, Faith had a boyfriend and I'm pretty sure she's screwing Spike already, Dawn even has this boyfriend at colledge, Xander dates but not much after Anya but at least he's still living, Giles actually almost re married and all the girls have all these people and lovers in their lives. I have no one! The last time I tried true love it broke, he thought it was best for me because then I'd be normal."  
  
Angel grabbed Buffy and held her close to him, "Listen to me Buffy, every word. You are normal okay. You're just really strong to take on all these sacrifices that shouldn't be made by you. You're the strongest woman I know. Stop thinking about what everyone thinks about how you act. It's your turn to live your life Buffy. You're only 23, go back to school...or work. You'll find someone someday too, someone worthy of what you carry inside you."  
  
Buffy backed away from him and stared him in the eye. Her tears still falling like rain, "You don't get it. I can't love anyone else. Do you know how much it hurts to feel how happy you are with Cordelia? Do you know how much it hurts to see your life working out? I am so happy for you, I really am but honestly I don't think I can be this close to you right now. Please Angel...just leave."  
  
Angel hesitated for a few seconds until he saw Buffy lie down and turn away from him. He petted her hair and whispered "I love you." He walked out the door only to run into Spike as he was closing the door. Spike stood there and tried to resist hitting Angel in the nose for Buffy's sake.  
  
"Listen Angel, it's 3:00 am. Let's do this fast, I got a girl who wants to sleep with me."  
  
Faith yelled just loud enough for them to hear, "You actually wanted to sleep with me."  
  
Spike waved her off and guided a sighing Angel down the stairs to the main room, "Alright Angel, Have you decided wheather it's Cordy or Buffy?"  
  
"Yea, I couldn't live without her, not again."  
  
"Ah, which one are you talking about?"  
  
"Bu..."  
  
At that moment Cordelia walked through the door. "Wow planes accross the country are hard to catch."  
  
Angel went running to Cordelia grasping her in a big hug. Spike whispered, "Son Of A Bitch." Before Angel could even say anything Spike was already headed up stairs. "I swear Angel, 100 years of torture. So you have your happy little moment while I take care of your mess."  
  
Angel hadn't even let go of Cordelia yet somehow not caring about what Spike said. "Yes Angel, missed you too. Now what mess did you make?"  
  
Angel was brought back to reality and remembered everything Spike said. He made his way to the couch, "Welcome back Cordelia!"  
  
Upstairs Buffy cried even harder feeling the happiness flow through Angel's un beating heart. Even as Spike held her she cried and cried whispering only one thing, "I wish I hadn't taken the magic. I wish I hadn't taken the magic."  
  
A/N -=- I know I brought Cordy back (Ewwwww) But she will die and Angel and buffy will be together. I'm thinking of evil ways to have Cordelia tortured right now! Sorry if you like Cordelia at all but I hate her with everything I have! Hey does it piss everyone else off that I can't tabe the quotes in? It won't let me move the quotes away from the margin! One more thing I apologize for the next chapter! You're all going to hate me but it works with the story!


	13. Daddy?

**_Chapter 13 -=- Daddy?  
_**

**_  
_-Hyperion-**  
  
It was morning, about 10:00 am. The newest slayers that were left at the hotel the night before were buzzing around the kitchen. Some eating and some trying to find food to eat. Cordelia had ended up bunking with Faith since Spike couldn't leave Buffy alone that night. During the night Faith had thrown Cordelia off the bed at least 10 times and had 'accidentally' kicked or punched her a few times. Since Cordelia had a restless sleep she was up with the girls. No explanations of why buffy and the slayers were there had been given to Cordelia but she didn't care. I guess being in another world for so long made her hungry because her want for food overpowered her want for information. She easily blended in with the high school girls seeing as she barely left those immature years.  
  
Wesley and Gunn had made it down the stairs also. No one was talking about it but almost everyone had heard the drama go on the night before. Gunn and Wesley started to mingle with the girls. They also started to pry foods from their hands, food they were dying for. Illyria was not asleep but she had chosen to keep in her room.  
  
Everyone was settled, some eating at the table or in th emain room. Eaither way the kitchen was pretty much cleared out. Faith and Dawn started their way down the stairs. I guess Cordelia could never keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Well, looks like the slayer had a good nights sleep at my expense." Cordy said not taking her eyes of the paper someone had gotten  
  
Faith made it to the kitchen and started pouring cereal, "Yea i did. Let's thank little miss prom bitch for actually thinking of someone other then herself and giving up her sleep for me."  
  
Cordelia just sighed and went back to the paper ignoring the smile Faith and Dawn had on their faces. The slayer and Dawn continued to make their breakfast awaiting the plans for the day. Andrew had finally gotten up at 11 and walked downstairs hugging all the girls. He introduced himself to Cordelia trying to get her to remember him from high school. When that blew over and he had his ceareal at the table he opened his mouth.  
  
"So was it just me or did the Buffy, Angel, Spike trauma last night wake everyone else up too?"  
  
Everyone was quiet until Cordelia obviously spoke up, "What trauma?"  
  
Faith walked over and padded Cordelia on her head, "You have no idea how much you messed things up princess."  
  
Upstairs Angel had finally woken up. He put on his shirt and walked downstairs to find all the girls eating and talking. He smiled at Gunn and Rona who seemed to be connecting. Apparently a bringer had killed her older brother to get to her. Both were lacking family and they may of just found some. He was stunned when Cordelia ran up to him with a hug.  
  
"Woa Cordelia, I missed you too." Angel said hugging her back  
  
"Wow it's so wierd to be back here." Cordelia finally let go of Angel and guided him to the kitchen.  
  
Upstairs Buffy woke with a start which obviously woke Spike up, "What's wrong pet?"  
  
Buffy wiped away a tear, "Cordelia's downstairs."  
  
Spike looked at her sadly, "I don't know why you love him slayer. I mean I've given up hope on me and you since i saw the way you look at him but why does it have to be him. He hurts you with every move he makes."  
  
Buffy stood up and stared down at him, "I don't want to love him. I don't want this. I know if I was with you I'd be happy and sunshine, well not really because you'd die but you know what I mean. Anyway it's not something i can control, I just feel so much."  
  
Spike stood up next to her, "You wanna take off, be somewhere other then here?"  
  
Buffy nodded and realized something, "You think you can find a way to come to the hospital with me?"  
  
Spike nodded, "Of course, I still have a ferarri from our evil law firm days. Tinted windows and everything."  
  
Buffy laughed. "Alright you change, I change and then I'll meet you downstairs."  
  
Spike nodded, "You got it luv." Then he left to change  
  
Buffy stood up and got her shower bag and clothes. She made her way to the shower while Spike tried to find something to wear. He had prepared clothes the night before the battle just in case he actually survived. Downstairs Cordelia was talking to Angel with all this enthusiasm about where she had been and what it was like while Angel just sat there with a hot cup of blood. Faith and Dawn started making fun of her behind her back. They got laughs when Wesley and Gunn semmed to see.  
  
Spike made his big enterence by jumping off the top of the stairs. He didn't say anything, just walked to the fridge for blood and then to the microwave. Angel hopped off the couch ignoring Cordelia completely and running to Spike.  
  
"How's she doing Spike?"  
  
"I don't see why you would care much Angel, seeing as you have a perfectly posh princess for you right there." Spike shot back  
  
Angel just sighed, "Look, it wasn't my fault she came in."  
  
"No but it is your fault that our little slayer doesn't even want to be in the same building as you right now."  
  
Spike walked away from a surprised Angel. Buffy called from the open bathroom door. "Andrew."  
  
"Oh yeah. Coming Buffy."  
  
Spike looked to Andrew who was busy looking thorugh bags that seemed to be Willow's. "What are you doing Andrew?"  
  
"Oh every morning Buffy needs this little relaxation spell. Kind of like the one Willow probably did last night. Apparently yours and Angel's feelings are way dramatic. She also needs the painkillers."  
  
Spike sighed and thought. 'I am not some little drama queen.' Andrew made his way updtairs and in about 20 minutes he came down with a still limping Buffy. Spike ran and carried her down the stairs. The whole room went quiet. I guess it was routine for the girls and just it just seemed right to everyone else. Spike put Buffy down and Angel and her shared a pained look. Buffy looked away as quickly as possible which probably pained Angel more.  
  
"Alright here's the plan today. Do whatever the hell you want. Only rule is no one is ever alone. If you go out shopping or to eat you take some with you. You guys all have your own credit cards. Spike and I are going to the hospital, if anything happens, even something tiny then phone my cell. Enjoy your L.A. day guys because it will not be like this again, I guarantee you. Anyone coming to the hospital?"  
  
Dawn and Faith were already ready and by the door, "Of course we're coming. Plus I'm sure Xander could use the company of someone not dead or depressed." Faith said out loud  
  
Buffy walked right up to her, "I am not depressed. When I'm depressed i'm violent and not talky."  
  
Faith sighed, "Later guys."  
  
The four walked out of the room and Angel cursed himself. Cordelia ran up to him, "So what do you want to do today to releave all that tension?" Cordy said in a flirty voice  
  
Angel half smiled. He thought maybe releaving some tension was good. He had to let Cordy down gently though, "I actually need a little solo workout. We'll catch up later okay?"  
  
Before Cordelia could respond Angel was out of her grasp and on his way to the training room. Some of the girls snickered at her. Cordelia got a little mad and turned to the room. "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on here and why does our little blonde Buffy and her friends have to be here?"  
  
Andrew smiled, "Because our blonde Buffy had to save the world again. You know Cordelia not all of us can scare away the demons with our annoying squeaky bitchy voice."  
  
Cordelia sighed angrily, "I need to be alone."  
  
Cordelia stalked upstairs to try and get some of the sleep Faith took from her the night before. Everyone downstairs laughed including Wesley and Gunn who were actually friends with her. Talking and mingling commensed in the main room as Illyria stayed confined thinking. Cordelia slept as Angel took out all the emotion he had in him just so him and now Buffy would feel better.  
  
**-Hospital-**  
  
Most of the slayers were asleep which was okay since Buffy and Faith were there now. They had been there a few hours now. It had been no trouble getting there for Spike and even in the hospital the sun barely shined. I guess with the amount of death that goes on in the hospital gloomy would be the mood.  
  
"I never liked hospitals much, which is wierd. I mean I'm around death all the time. I don't see how a hospital could bug me. Celia died in a hospital right next to me but I've gotten over traumas like the too. Plus hospitals smell funny and the beeping noises from all the machines gives me a headache." Buffy rambled on and on in front of the glass to Spike who was standing next to her  
  
Spike smiled a little at her mini ramble, "Don't worry, it's not wierd for you to hate hospitals."  
  
Buffy just shrugged, "Spike, why do you still even like me at all?" Spike stood confused. "There's so many times that I am just the biggest witch to you and you still help me whenever i need it."  
  
"Honestly I don't know. I guess that's just what love is."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Why can't I love you?"  
  
Spike smiled, "I don't know. I wish you could too luv." BUffy stopped smiling. "I guess this is the point where I finally realize that me and you will always just be mortal enemies who help each other out."  
  
Buffy smiled again, "It hurts you know. Plus you and me in bed was just...something I am going to miss alot."  
  
Spike smiled, "Yea it was pretty good wasn't it?"  
  
Buffy and Spike smiled as Buffy leant into his shoulder. Spike put his arm around her waist. "You know Spike, Angel has Cordelia now and we just established a no kissing zone. This means you can act upon your crush with Faith."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"Oh come on I felt how happy your two were last night. I am just sorry I had a breakdown and a fight to spoil it."  
  
"Never be sorry."  
  
There was a small silence until a doctor came over. "Miss Summers, your friend Willow is awake."  
  
Buffy smiled at Spike who just smiled and nodded back to her. She left Spike's arms and followed the doctor. "Thank you so much."  
  
Buffy walked by Xander, Dawn and Faith who also followed her. They made it to Willow's room and hugs went all around. They talked and updated Willow and Xander on the trauma of the Buffy and Angel relationship. Buffy stood up and Spike followed.  
  
"I'm gonna go see Giles."  
  
Buffy walked out of the room followed by her shadow...Spike. Spike waited outside the door while Buffy went in to see the closest thing she has to a father. She sat on a shair close to the bed and held his hand. She started to cry at the sight of Giles connected to so many machines.  
  
"Come on Giles. There's so many things going on right now. Wesley can't do what you do, hell no one can do what you do." She paused. "Remember when we went research party mode, we'd all be together and reading boring old musty books that you had memorized. I feel sorry for you now, spending most of your life with a bunch of girly teenagers including Xander. I just want you to know that you were my real father and that if you go now there will be so many people with crooked paths. Me, Willow and Xander never had a real family except for each other and you were and always will be the one we look to. We can't go on without you, especially not now."  
  
Buffy felt his hand twitch, "Buffy."  
  
She strated crying, "It's me."  
  
"I always thought of you as my daughter. I'm so proud of everything that you've become." The line on the machine starting sinking and the beeping got more constant.  
  
"Spike get a doctor." Buffy yelled as she heard him run for a doctor  
  
"Buffy, I'm going to miss you all so much. You can take care of them now but not by yourself. Let...them...help...you. I love you Buffy!"  
  
The machine went flat line and the beeping became louder. Buffy dropped to the ground crying still holding Giles' hand. The doctors ran into the room and immediately pushed Buffy out of the way so she was crying alone on the floor. Spike came running in and held her while she cried. Xander had Willow in a wheelchair when they came into the room and immediately started hugging each other while they cried. Faith and Dawn were right behind them and did the exact same thing.  
  
The doctor knelt down to Buffy after 5 minutes, "I'm sorry Miss Summers, there's nothing we can do."  
  
All that was heard throughout the room were cries and sobs and words of comfort. Giles was dead now and Buffy had to face the world alone...again.  
  
**A/N -=-** I am so sorry about Giles but I just couldn't see him in the future. I needed a big emotional overload so that Buffy could breakdown in front of.... Nevermind you'll just have to read and find out what happens next.I don't feel like proof reading this chapter so, I apologize for the errors.


	14. How Would You Mourn Your father?

**A/N -=- **Sorry guys for the long wait. Hadn't felt like writing fan fic lately, I was more poetry on fictionpress. But now I'm back! Giles had to die because I didn't see him in the future story. I am so sorry for all those who liked his character and I would gladly replace him with Cordelia but it wouldn't work in my story. She will die but just not yet. She is only in this story so I can make fun of her and mock her at my expense. Angel looks like a whiny little baby right now because I love him to death, I mean he's our chamion but i honestly never got over how many times he left buffy and made her whine and cry. He's just paying for it a little bit but don't worry he'll be back to his old handsome and broody and in love with Buffy self. Robin will come up soon. Faith won't be with him because I personally hated him but he will come up. THE REVIEWS HAVE BEEN AMAZING! I enjoy them so much and I am glad you all enjoy the story. Does anyone have any preferences of how Conner could come into the story? I just want to thank all the reviewers, you are the ones that keep me updating so soon. Please keep it up! I may not be able to update quite as much for school is starting in a week (Tear) Now enough of my mumble jumble and here's the story.  
  
**_Chapter 14 -=- How Would You Mourn Your father?  
  
_-Hyperion-**  
  
Angel had finally come out of the trraining room. He was about to start un wrapping the tabe on his hands he used for punching the bag when he saw Faith and Dawn holding each other walking through the door. Their tear stained eyes gave their sadness away and Angel couldn't help but wonder where Buffy was. Faith and Dawn stood on one side of the door like they were waiting for someone else. The eight slayers that took giles and Willow to the hospital walked in also with tear stained cheeks and sat down on couches and chairs. The room was so quiet and filled with anticpation you could hear a pin drop. Angel could hear all their heartbeats, they were racing. Something bad defenitely happened. Willow and Xander who were still kind of crying were next to walk through the door. Xander was pushing Willow's wheelchair with one hand on her shoulder. Still Angel stood like a statue waiting for Buffy, hoping it wasn't her that they were all mourning for one again.  
  
His thoughts proved wrong when a Blanket covered Spike ran through the door carrying a crying Buffy. Her cries slowed as Spike put her down. She wiped her tears and addressed the room, this was the explanation everyone would dread hearing.  
  
Through sobs Buffy started, "Up until now we've all had someone that treated us like a family because we had none. He was more of a dad to me, Willow and Xander then anyone here. Everytime something happened, everytime we had to save the world...he was always there and now we have to learn to cope without him." Buffy inhaled as she was caught on another sob, "Giles died this morning. Something with his head."  
  
She started crying as she heard almost all the girls burst out in tears. The ones who didn't know cried harder and the ones that did started up again. Gunn held Rona and Wesley held another girl that seemed to fall crying also. Kennedy was about to go to Willow when Xander shook her off. Buffy pushed Spike away and looked at Xander and Willow. Buffy walked over to Willow and picked her up from the chair carrying her up the stairs. Xander just follwed with one hand on her back. Angel held back the tears and craving to walk up and hold his lover in his arms. She was in so much pain. He didn't need to feel everything she did to still recognize the connection, he could feel her pain from miles away.  
  
Buffy, Willow and Xander were at the top of the stairs when Someone walked through the doors. He was a tall broad shouldered man wearing a suit. Buffy put Willow down making sure Xander had her when she heard Faith faintly call her. She was down the stairs as fast as possible and in front of this intruder in seocnds. She stopped her tears but could not hide the tear tracks and runny nose. The man stood with a straight face not fazed with the glare she was giving him. Spike, Faith and Angel were behind her when they noticed who this man was. Slowly slayers stopped their crying and fromed a group behind Buffy that aslo included Gunn and Wesley.  
  
"Get Out Now Hamilton. You may be strong, but there is no way in hell you could take us all now and right now I am so not in the mood for quirky comments and threats."  
  
He smiled, "That is how you treat someone who has come to offer his condolences. I guess a slayer is really just stone and no feelings."  
  
Buffy glared, "Did you do this to him?"  
  
"Of course not. All i did was crush his skull a little bit but he's the one who hit his head on the bed post and on the corner of the mirror."  
  
Buffy had enough and i guess Faith did too. They were about to lunge at him despite Spike and Angel holding them back when Willow held out her hand and whispered a few latin words. A light flew from her hand causing the slayers and everyone else to duck. It hit hamilton before he even knew what was happening. He flew into the door and it took him several minutes to actually stand up.  
  
He fixed his suit, "Listen up slayer. That pissed me off just a little more then I liked. I came here to warn you of something coming. Thought you should have a heads up. Now it will be just a bit worse. I still send my condolences and dearly hope with all the sarcasm in me none of it happens to any of you."  
  
With that he bowed and left. Angel still had to restrain Buffy for she was trying to go for Hamilton once again. When she finally did calm down she turned into Angel and just let him hold her.  
  
After a few awkward moments Buffy let go of him and addressed the whole room. "No one goes outside. I will do everything possible to make sure none of you end up like Giles but right now I need to be alone....with Xander and Willow."  
  
Buffy gave one last look to Angel who just stared at her like she was about to break. She then turned to Spike and he hugged her before she walked back up the stairs. Willow, Xander and Buffy walked into Buffy's room and shut the door. Downstairs Spike and Angel stared at each other. They too walked off in a direction together. Cordelia came out from her room and made it down the stairs in time to see everyone crying and holding each other. She couldn't see Spike and Angel anywhere so she just started looking for she wanted an explanation on this emotional chaos the hyperion had been taken over with.  
  
Spike and Angel went into the training room and they each sat on chairs or whatever wad closest. Agel started this conversation first. "What happened?"  
  
Spike sighed, "Buffy was talking to him like all daughter Buffy and then he woke up but it was like he only woke up to see her again and tell her stuff. Then he was gone."  
  
"And Buffy?"  
  
"Well after i got the doctor I came in to see her holding his hand and crying on the floor. I hate doctors man, they just shoved her out of the way."  
  
"Hamilton's gonna pay."  
  
Spike smiled a real small smile, "You do it yourself and you might let him live again. Plus you really want Buffy hurting over her dad and her soul mate?"  
  
"You said it yourself Spike, she can't even be in the same building as me."  
  
"Oh she loves you peaches. Do you know how much my brain hurts with how much she talks about you."  
  
He gave a small smile, "I don't even know why me and her get emotional around each other. We just end up apart in the end right?"  
  
Spike smiled, "That's your fault mate. You make the decision to leave."  
  
"Because we can't be together."  
  
"No because you can't be with her. You're scared to death of how much she loves you and even more of how much you love her." Angel tried to interrupt but Spike kept going "See now you don't need to control yourself with the whole curse crap and she spends most of her happy moments in the dark anyway. You've delt with her dying before and you can do it again. It's going to happen sooner or later for sure that time and wheather you're with her or not you're going to grieve. It's not going to be happy but wouldn't you want to be as happy with her a spossible or are you scared of not being able to deal with the happy memories when she's gone?"  
  
Angel was silent for a few minutes before he looked up at Spike and spoke again, "When did you get all 'I think I'm smart?'  
  
"Right about the time you became, 'I know what's best for us and you don't."  
  
Cordelia had shown up at the door right about the time Angel started talking about getting emotional with buffy. She didn't make herself known because she wanted to know how he felt. She still continued to listen as Angel examined Spike, "Why are you provoking our realationship? I thought you were head over heels for her too?"  
  
Spike smiled, "I found it better to be the best friend who she cries to and misses sleeping with sexually then being the boyfriend."  
  
Angel growled, "She doesn't miss sleeping with you."  
  
"Yes she does. She told me in the hospital before you know."  
  
He growled again and continued, "Plus how would everything work? I can't just take off with Buffy to Italy, I hate it there. She can't re root dawn and herself back to L.A."  
  
"Actually you can go to Italy since your business just blew up. I think you're making excuses."  
  
"I love her Spike I really do. Buffy's always been the one. I think she's worth it this time."  
  
Spike smiled, "Oh look at the happy moment. Now what are you going to do about Cordelia?"  
  
Cordelia walked through the door with a few tears, "Yea Angel what are you going to do about me? She's been gone for what 4 or 5 years and now all of a sudden the realationship we built doesn't even matter anymore. You know you were always the different guy but i guess you're all the same."  
  
"Cordelia...."  
  
Before he could do anything else she was out the room and out the door of the hotel. Angel cursed to himself as Spike smiled, "Uh oh."  
  
**-Upstairs-**  
  
Xander was leaning against the headboard of Buffy's bed while Willow and Buffy were using his knees as head rests. They had mostly stopped the crying, just a few sobs here and there. When the girls sat up they all looked around at each other. These three were the ones mostly affected by Giles' death. Knowing them since they were 16. Kind of ironic that three teenagers who didn't even have a full family found one within each other. He took care of them like a father would have yet he didn't want to show the emotional side often. It was wierd how little they knew about him and how much he knew about them. Xander, Willow and Buffy all felt guilty for his death, they were always trying his life; Making it harder for himself. Giles was defenitely the most missed in that room.  
  
Willow was still looking from Buffy and Xander and started the talk, "Do you guys remember Giles and the computer thing? How stuck in the past he was and even Miss Calendar couldn't get him out of it."  
  
Smiles were spread around the room at the memory of Giles and the idiot box. "Yeah you dating a demon that you sucked into the computer in the first place didn't help much with him getting used to it." Buffy directed at Willow  
  
Willow smiled a little, "But Malcolm did love me."  
  
The room burts out laughing. When it slowed Xander looked back and forth between the girls. "You two were always his favorite. Willow had the books and smartness. Buffy was his slayer. I'm amazed he even put up with me."  
  
Buffy rubbed Xander's knee, "Giles loved you so much. Like father and son, it wouldn't be right if you two didn't fight."  
  
Xander gave a small smile and Willow nodded her head, "She's right. Xander you were just like the son he never had."  
  
Another small tear cam from Xander's eyes. He rubbed their shoulders in comfort as it was Buffy's turn to speak, "You know us three, we never really had a real dad. No father figure and you know deep down I think we all knew Giles as ours." A few sobs escaped the room and Buffy paused. When she regained her structure she continued, "I know he thought of us as kids, but I think somewhere he thought of us as his kids. He may have been the smartest and the brains but he meant so much more to everyone here. All the girls, Faith, Dawn and Us.....we're going to be so lost without him."  
  
They burst out crying again to the state where they wondered when they were going to cry themselves to death. The room was left in the same state is was entered; With three grown up kids mouring their only father through nothing but tears and memories.  
  
Downstairs Angel was mindlessly pacing the main room. Everyone but Faith, Dawn, Wesley, Gunn, Spike and Angel had made it to their rooms. Mourn in peace or with each other.  
  
Spike shook his head, "You pacing like this ain't gonna help none."  
  
Angel shook his head and continued to pace, "Well seriously Spike, Giles just died, The most powerful people in this hotel are too busy grieving and Cordelia just happens to be out their alone without explanation."  
  
Angel was unaware Buffy, Willow and xander were at the top of the stairs, with Willow leaning on Xander. Xander yelled to get his attention, "God have a heart, or at least act like you have one."  
  
Angel ignored what was said but achknowledged something was said. He instantly turned to buffy who had watery eyes. Buffy stared at him, "Sorry Angel for putting my heart before everything else."  
  
Before Angel could say anything Spike whispered to himself, "What else could possibly happen to make this worse?"  
  
At that moment a man about Willow's height walked in. He looked perfectly calm and even as he looked around at the crying Willow, Xander and buffy his facial feature hadn't changed. His eyes locked with Willow's and she just stared back. One whisper came out of her mouth as everyone's faces who knew him turned to shock, "Oz!"  
  
Spike just smiled, "I guess I brought that upon myself." 


	15. Is It All Too Much?

A/N -- Sorry for the super long update wait. I haven't had many ideas lately but I do now for this one. I want to thank all the great reviews for making me feel guilty I haven't updated sooner. Awesome stuff, keep it coming people lol. Byt the way this chapter is written somewhat badly but the next chapter will be amazing. This chapter is only here because I needed the characters to be off towards where they are now. Don't let this chapter throw you from the story! pleaseeeee so keep REVIEWING pleaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 15 -- Is It All Too Much?  
  
All attention continued to be on Oz as he hadn't move, his eyes still locked with Willow's. After all these years and after he found out she had a girlfriend she was still as beautiful to him as any woman ever could be. Oz dropped his bag and for the first time looked around the room. His eyes stopped at Faith and once they continued they stopped again at Spike. It hurt him to see the blonde vampire again seeing as one of the last time he saw him, Spike had locked his girlfriend and Xander in the same room causing them to kiss. He then looked to Dawn who he hadn't seen at all. He knew of her but Dawn always lived in L.A. Buffy used to complain about a little sister to Willow sometimes and he listened. He couldn't believe how close the resembelence was between the Summer's girls. He turned once again to Willow.  
  
Oz broke the silence, "Wow, a lot of things must of changed."  
  
Willow smiled a little bit remembering their last visit. The night they talked forever, the night he proved he had control. He broke out of her daze and finally spoke to him, "Oz, what are you doing here?"  
  
Buffy who wasn't as surprised spoke for her, "That would be my fault. I kind of did this concentrating magic thinger to call people. Basically bring the strongest of our allies together."  
  
Willow and Xander looked to Buffy but Willow spoke first, "Since when do you do magic?"  
  
Buffy sighed, "It wasn't really magic, just a mind sonar thing. Giles taught me a lot about controlling myself after this connection thing happened.  
  
Willow nodded knowing there was nothing she could say to that. Willow stared at Buffy as if she wanted something and when buffy clued in she picked up Willow and brought her down the stairs. Oz was surprised, "What's wrong?"  
  
When they made it down Buffy answered, "Fight. The usual."  
  
Oz nodded as Willow made her way to hug her old lover. As they mebraced everyone came back to reality. Xander ran down the stairs and hugged his old friend. There was no more wierdness between them. Buffy was next to hug him, they were never that close but they both knew they would do anything for each other. Angel was last and only shook his hand. They weren't close but it was courteous to welcome him. Buffy looked around the room at the people who hadn't welcomed him. She backed away from Oz and explained.  
  
"Okay well, yes a lot of changes. Spike is good now, he has a soul. Faith is good now, after she woke up she went to jail and then she helped Angelus be Angel again. After that she helped me save the world after kicking me out of my house." Buffy pointed to her sister, "This would be Dawn, my little sister. She's made of my blood and lots of green energy."  
  
Oz nodded as he took in all of the information. Faith shook hands with the wearewolf but Oz was cautious. He hadn't exactly forgotten the night Faith kidnapped his Willow. He shook her hand anyway in a way of being polite. Spike shook his hand to as Oz was again really cautious. Buffy's sister Dawn stepped up and shook his hand which he had no problem with. Buffy looked behind Angel where Wesley and Gunn stood finally.  
  
She went to introduce them, "Oz I believe you remember Wesley. He's cool now and not as british."  
  
Oz smiled as Wesley walked over and shook his hand, "Well if she says you're cool you must be." Oz smiled followed by Wesley  
  
Buffy then looked to Gunn, "Oz, this would be Charles Gunn, just Gunn for short. I know him as much as you do."  
  
Oz took his hand also, "Well you have to be cool if you're with this crowd."  
  
Gunn nodded as Oz looked around the room again, "Where's Giles?"  
  
Oz got nervous as everyone went quiet. Willow grabbed his hand as tears threatened her eyes again, "This morning something happened. He was injured and normally when he's hurt he comes back but he uh...he just couldn't come back this time."  
  
Willow started crying as Oz moved her head to his shoulder. Buffy, Dawn and Xander embraced as everyone else sat in silence. Angel knew it was not the time but he couldn't help but worry about Cordelia. She had just taken off and no one should be alone out there right now.  
  
Buffy looked up from Xander and stared at Angel and Spike, "Where's Cordelia?"  
  
The room went silent as Buffy walked to Angel. Angel was silent for a while until he spoke the truth, "She took off alone."  
  
"Why?" Was Buffy's only question yet she knew the answer  
  
Angel was hesitant so Spike took over, "Me and peaches over here were having a conversation and she over heard some stuff we were sayin."  
  
Buffy moved to Spike now, "You were always good at telling the truth but leaving stuff out Spike. So what are you leaving out?"  
  
Angel spoke because he knew Spike would cave, "It was personal stuff between me and her and she shouldn't of found anything out like that."  
  
Buffy backed off at the somewhat harsh tone in Angel's voice. She brought her hands to her eyes and wiped away the most recent tears. "I'm gonna go out and look for her." She moved to grab her coat. For some reason that slayer look was being worn again. She could almost feel Angel yelling at her not to go look for her but she knew he wasn't and that he wasn't going to. When he moved to get his own coat buffy turned around again, "It's called sunlight. I know L.A. better then a lot of people here, I can take care of myself and I am not going to walk in sewers with you. As i recall everytime we're in one you break up with me."  
  
Angel was frozen, stunned by her harsh words. Buffy looked at his silence look and said one more thing before she made her way out the door, "Keep worrying for her that much and i'll find her faster." The harsh words just keep comming......  
  
He walked back to sit down at the table with Spike. Oz actually held an expression that wasn't of his normal which was confusion. He looked around the room and as a werewolf could sense the amount of pain. He didn't blame them considering he was pretty close to the ex watcher himself. I bet dear old Rupert hadn't a clue how much he would be missed. I guess it was somewhat good then that all the tension wasn't because of his death but because of the buffy/Angel realationship which he vividly remembered and was okay with.  
  
Oz looked at Willow and Xander, "So guys, how have your past four years been?"  
  
Xander and Willow faintly smiled. She hadn't noticed but Willow was still clinging to Oz. It sent an odd sense of comfort and safety down her spine and through her body, a sense she hadn't felt since the day Oz left the second time. She couldn't deny how much she missed him, Oz always held a part of her that could never go to anyone. It was almost another example of a Buffy/Angel forbidden love only this time instead of vampire and slayer it was werewolf and Witch!  
  
Willow had no idea that her eyes were staring into Oz's and apparently showing the amount of affection she was thinking about. Oz just stared back and whispered to her, "I missed you too."  
  
Everyone was brought to attention as a voice from the top of the railing rang, "What the hell is this?"  
  
Willow jolted back to reality and took her eyes off Oz to see a very pissed of slayer known as her girlfriend aka Kennedy. "Kennedy......"  
  
"What are you going to explain huh? I kind of caught you."  
  
For some reason Willow was more mad then she should of been and expressed it as kennedy made her way down the stairs to face her, "You know what I don't have to explain myself to you. You have absoloutely no idea why he's here or why I'm leaning on him. If you haven't noticed my wheelchair's over there how else am i suppossed to stand? You weren't down here and buffy kind of had to take off. Oz was just closer and he....."  
  
Kennedy smiled, "So this is the all famous Oz. I heard a lot...."  
  
"Shut up girl. You will not speak of such a high powered creature with those words."  
  
Everyone went confused as Illyria who was now on top of the stairway spoke those words. Wesley was obviously the one who spoke first, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"This girl. Her attitude makes me want to strip the slayer identity from her body. From what i hear about slayers they are worshipped, this one here deserves nothing more then cat food." Illyria spoke while pointing to kennedy. Willow just stood there not saying a word to help out her so-called girlfriend. Everyone else was also quiet as Illyria continued to explain her insults. "No one is to inuslt a being of wereworlf nature. I know I am not on my kingdom but i shall not stand by as our most spiritual and worshipped animal is insulted."  
  
Wesley stepped in before Illyria came down the stairs and beet Kennedy down. She maybe a slayer but even Buffy or faith would have trouble with Illyria and kennedy wasn't even close to those two. "Illyria, Willow and Oz, this werewolf used to have a bond. Kennedy is just showing envy."  
  
Illyria stared at Oz which sent shivers down his spine. Willow grabbed his hand and they dissappeared. By the time Illyria had jumped off the railing and was in front of them they both had shivers. She spoke before anyone, "The wereworlf has bonded, and with a witch. She has enormous amounts of power, no wonder the instinct for you two to mate was great. You both have had others but it is forever etched in stone that the wolf and the witch belong to each other."  
  
Kennedy walked up to Illyria, "Screw etched in stone. Nothing written can't be broken."  
  
Without question Illyria threw Kennedy into the wall, "I said nothing stands between those two."  
  
Wesley walked up to her, "Illyria Stop!"  
  
"I warned her."  
  
Wesley nodded, "Would you come explain this to me?"  
  
Illyria just nodded as she quickly made her way back to her room. Wesley looked at Angel who just smiled and said, "She's still your responsibility." Wesley ran after the blue girl in his lover's body  
  
Oz looked around the room, "So now you people have to worship me and Willow."  
  
Willow smiled, "I'm already a goddess so I'm already worshiped."  
  
Oz smiled and then suddenly realized what she had said along with the rest of the room. Xander just smiled at mocked everybody's cluelessness. "I'm the not smart one and yet I'm the only one who knows."  
  
Willow looked towards her wheelchair which Xander went to go get. When she sat down she looked around the room and explained, "Well when i changed all the potentials last year something happened to me. I'm like a goddess who get's to live out mortal life. As long as I continue to control my magic and use it for only good I should be good."  
  
Oz looked at her, "I used to call you my goddess never thought it would come true."  
  
Kennedy finally stood, "Now she's my goddess."  
  
Willow sighed, "Kenneddy please....."  
  
Kennedy looked surprised and pissed, "Oh screw this!."  
  
Like cordelia Kennedy took off out the door...alone and emotionally unstable. Even a common vamp could take her. Willow sighed angrily, "Xander."  
  
Xander was already running for his jacket, "On it. Man can't we ever just mourn somebody normally? Angel died so buffy took off, Angel left so she had a one night stand, Oz left and buffy made Spike and Buffy get married, Buffy's mom dies and then buffy dies. She screws Spike, Spike dies finally and she doesn't talk for days and then Giles dies and everything goes haywire. Normal just isn't a way around here."  
  
His comment left some stunned but Willow spoke, "Xander just go. She can't die. If you find Buffy first tell her and stay together."  
  
Gunn jumped up, "I'll go with the boy. I'm doing nothing good hanging around here and i'm looking for some action."  
  
Willow nodded, "Good idea. Faith can you stay here though? We need some protection and i am afraid I'm not going to be too good for that."  
  
Faith notted, "You got it red."  
  
Xander and Gunn took off after they said byes. Faith looked around the room and smiled, "Well looky here. All the supernaturals in one room."  
  
Angel nodded, "I'm going to go to...."  
  
Spike smiled, "Buffy's room. Don't worry Angel, what you're looking for is on the second drawer from the top."  
  
Angel looked angry that Spike even knew what he was going to do so he walked upstairs without starting anything. Faith looked at Spike, "What's he looking for?"  
  
"That would be between him and the slayer...and obviously me." Spike said mocking his secret  
  
Faith sighed and looked at Willow, "So what now?"  
  
Willow sighed, "Well we can't do anything until Buffy get's back so relax just stick around the hotel."  
  
"I meant what are you two gonna do?" Faith said referring to the witch and werewolf  
  
Oz glanced at Willow but then looked away quickly, "I think we need to talk."  
  
Willow nodded, "Let's go to Angel's office. I need to be on ground floor in case something happens."  
  
Oz nodded and pushed the wheelchair with Willow's directions to Angel's office leaving only Spike and faith in the same room. They stared at each other and faith said, "Kitchen."  
  
Spike smiled, "God yes."  
  
They walked to the kitchen and both sat at the table while their seperate foods were being made. Faith looked at Spike, "So Spike, give me a cigarette and we can talk about how you think I'm hot."  
  
Spike smiled a devious grin and tossed her a smoke, "See the way I heard it, you thought I was hot."  
  
Faith smiled back, "Yea but the way you look at me....I've seen that look before and I know what it means."  
  
"What you didn't notice was I didn't deny thinking you weren't hot."  
  
They both smiled at their flirty moment until the silence got awkward. Faith looked at Spike, "So a lot of things going on huh?"  
  
Spike sighed as he reached for his blood out of the microwave, "Yea....we've got the smurf who's mysterious, we've got himilton, the first, Willow, Oz and Kennedy, me and you, Giles dieing, Buffy being depressed, Xander losing Anya and of course the ever famous Buffy, Angel and Cordelia triangle."  
  
Faith smiled, "I thought that Buffy, Angel and Cordelia had your name at the end too."  
  
"It did until i got my eyes on someone new and since Buffy said she missed sleeping with me but liked being best friends better."  
  
"Well then, at least we took care of one thing."  
  
Spike just smiled, "Buffy will work it all out. That girl always get's it done."  
  
Faith sighed, "One of these days she's going to get tired and just lay down."  
  
Spike took a drag, "I know slayers better then you do and I know Buffy better then you do. She'll drop one day with her death wish in hand but with this many people's lives at stake she wouldn't dare drop now."  
  
Faith smiled, "So we'll figure it out."  
  
Spike took another drag and stared out the crack in the window at the only sunlight that wouldn't burn him, "I sure as hell hope so...." 


	16. What's Next?

**A/N -** Wow that was a long long wait. I can't believe i actually wait this long. I am so sorry but I like the reviews I really do. I hope they keep coming. This isn't too long of a chapter but it clears a few things up. I have a lot fo ideas for this next few chapters and it will have more action in it. I didn't feel much like editing this so there might be a few spelling errors. Anyway i hope you keep reading and enjoy the chapter!  
  
**_Chapter 16 - What's Next?_**

**- Illyria's Room -**  
  
Wesley and Illyria sat on her bed. As the blue woman spoke the whole time Wesley just gaped at her. The look of learning something knew never left his face. I guess he thought highly on himself since he always wore this look when someone was telling him something that he didn't already know. Illyria was talking about the werewolf in her world.  
  
When she was done talking Wesley started his questions, "So Oz is almost like a god himself?"  
  
"In my world we frown upon werewolves taking human form but I could smell it. He does not get to rule but he does get to be worshipped. I don't understand why he decides to hide himself in this flesh, I would give anything to be who i once was."  
  
It was Wesley's turn to explain, "This world would run and scare if they did see Oz and his kind in their original state. This does not mean he doesn't hold his original power though."  
  
Illyria nodded, "The witch has a lot of power. Together the wolf and the witch shall be great."  
  
Wesley nodded, "So you know the future of Oz and Willow?"  
  
"It is very predictable. They are probably working this out right now."  
  
**- Angel's office -  
**  
Willow and Oz found places to sit in the office and they started to talk. The way they are right now was almost like there was no time in between them. It was like a power more then just love had guided them there. As if they had to endure everything that had been put in front of their faces to find their rightful place...with each other. Of course they didn't know that; With the incessent giggling from both sides they weren't thinking of much else but what was right in front of each other.  
  
Oz spoke first with a small laugh still in his throat, "So Spike really has a soul?"  
  
Willow let out another small giggle, "Oh yes. The wierd thing is he got it because he loves Buffy."  
  
"So that means he loved her when he already was evil?"  
  
Willow just nodded and smiled. There was a pause as Willow thought to herself. She didn't miss the admiring look Oz was giving her. She missed that, how he could make her feel like she was the only one in the room and floating even. She thought back to when she was abusing her power and realized if Oz was with her that it wouldn't of happened. She felt like she needed magic to be a part of the group but when Oz was there that's all she needed to be a part of. She still loved Tara but Willow knew things would of been a lot different.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by Oz, "You know it's pretty hectic around when the slayer calls for help."  
  
Willow stopped smiling and looked at her ex lover, "Yea well, some of the people in the hotel don't even know what's coming, Giles can't tell us what to do, Buffy has the whole love triangle thing she's in, She's connected to everybody, Illyria knew Glory so there's something there, Kennedy and Cordy stalked off because of jealousy and now you're here."  
  
"Is me being here a bad thing?"  
  
Willow jumped to reassuring him, "No of course not. You have no idea how happy I am to see you. It's been like four years now. Even if we're not...you know anymore we can still talk and see each other." Willow moved back as if almost scared. "Wait no we can't. Last time everytime you saw me you went all grr, so how come now it's all how happy I am to see you Willow."  
  
Oz just smiled, "We've been a part a lot longer. It only gave me time to control myself more. You know I couldn't stay away from you for too long."  
  
Willow smiled more and moved a little closer to him then she was before, "I'm really glad you came. Even though you do stir up a little tobocale with me and..."  
  
Oz finished her off, "Tara."  
  
Willow stopped smiling, "Tara actually died 2 years ago. The bad guys at the time actually shot her right in front of me." Willow looked down at the memory.  
  
"I'm sorry Will." OZ movved to hug her and she accepted.  
  
When he sat back down she continued, "Thanks. It was hard but then I met Kennedy. She just seemed so open and she taught me a lot."  
  
Oz sighed in realization, "She's the one wo freaked when she saw us hugging. I take it she's the jealous type?"  
  
Willow half smiled again, "Yea she is. Lately though she's been more annoying then anything."  
  
"So full lesbian then huh? Guess me and you are at a just friends thing now huh?"  
  
Willow looked in his eyes, "No there's still hope."  
  
They're mouths were pretty much touching as Oz spoke, "I missed you so much Willow."  
  
They were about to kiss when a knock came from the door. Oz and Willow didn't jump apart but slowly slid into their seats once again and turned to the door to see a very stressed slayer smiling. She stood quiet for a few seconds but then finally got down to the point.  
  
"Sorry to break up your moment but there's something wrong yet again. I found kennedy three blocks from here when I ran into Xander and Gunn. She's out cold and in the main room. Few bruises and cuts. Spike and Faith are with her now but I figured you might want to do the first aid. I'm going to go change into something a little more fighty seeing as there might be violence involved."  
  
Willow sprung into action as she moved towards the door followed by Oz, "Did you find Cordelia?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Not yet. I sent Gunn and Xander after her but I'm going out again after I change."  
  
Willow nodded as she and Oz took off to the main room. They were greeted by faith and Spike who already had the supplies. When Willow and Oz got there they made their way up to their room only to meet buffy at the bottom of the stairs going the same way. Spike and buffy smiled at each other after she quickly looked at Faith.  
  
"So what have you two been up to?" Buffy asked as she slowly made her way up the stairs  
  
Faith looked at Spike, "Oh buffy just ask the question you want to know."  
  
Buffy smiled, "Well seeing as you're going upstairs now i'd say you talked for abit and now you're finishing the deal."  
  
Spike smiled slyly, "Ruin my plan."  
  
"I think she knew your plan." Buffy shot back  
  
Faith smiled, "And if I had the same plan?"  
  
Buffy stopped at thier room, "Then that's going to be some good sex."  
  
Faith looked at Spike, "Wow you really opened her up to experience."  
  
Buffy just smiled and walked to the door of her room as he heard Spike answer Faith, "Yea, she's great with handcuffs."  
  
Buffy opened her door only to see Angel reading a book she hadn't seen in the longest time. The book of sonnets he had given her on her 18th birthday. He was laying on her bed with the book open to about half way. She didn't really feel like dealing with him now after all she said and what he did but when he dropped the book and fell off the bed at her entrance she couldn't help but smile. She quickly tried to hide it has he stared up at her from the floor.  
  
"Buffy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Angel, this is currently where i sleep and I need some clothes. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just uh...."  
  
"Needed to read something. Calming, too bad there isn't a fire and a blanket."  
  
Angel understood her trip to the past with that sentence and just nodded, "Why do you need clothes?"  
  
Buffy walked towards her dresser and started grabbing them, "Kennedy's downstairs, looks like a fight. I figure if Cordelias still walking around and it's only Gunn and Xander after her I might need clothes i can move in."  
  
Angel looked her over to se eher wearing a knee high skirt and a peasant top. He had to agree but then remembered her statement about Cordy, "You haven't found her?"  
  
Buffy hid her hurt well and just focussed, "No but don't worry. When was the last time I failed?"  
  
"You have died twice."  
  
"And both times I managed to save the world. How ironic." Angel went quiet "Now excuse me as I go change so I can find Cordelia."  
  
Angel moved to stop her, "Buffy wait...."  
  
Buffy moved before he could say anything, "No more talks Angel. I always cry, you always feel bad. It all ends the same. I have work to do, we don't have a lot fo time left."  
  
"A lot of time for what buffy?"  
  
Buffy hesitated, "There's more coming Angel. We have The first and W&H here. Do you really think this can be good?"  
  
Angel looked at her, "You're not telling me something. You know there's something else!"  
  
Buffy just looked at him, "It's not time for you to know yet." Angel tried to interrupt but Buffy cut him off, "Listen Angel, I have held this world for 8 years now and I know what i'm doing. I can't let my life come first here. I appreciate your help in this but this doesn't concern you right now." There was a pause as they stared at each other but buffy broke it and started out the door, "I have to save Cordelia!"  
  
Angel stood in the room alone and cursed himself for how much she had changed. He just walked back to the bed, picked up the book and wished for the sun to go down so for once he could go after her.  
  
**-Spike and Faith's Room -  
**  
Both were sitting on the bed with a smoke in their hands or mouths. They weren't as close as they would usually be though. Faith stared at Spike, "Why is it everytime those two are in a room the whole hotel can hear their conversation?"  
  
Spike smiled, "That's love deary."  
  
"You think love is fighting everytime you see each other?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "It's passion. If a couple doesn't have passion then you don't have a future. Buffy and Angel have always had this way of hurting each other with one look, imagine loving someone that much."  
  
Faith stared into his eyes, "You love like that don't you? Not just Buffy either."  
  
Spike shook his head, "If you think you love someone you have to put yourself int hem. Just with Buffy it went as far as consuming me whole. Just like she said."  
  
"And now? You just don't love her anymore?"  
  
"There's something about buffy that you never stop loving yet not as much."  
  
Faith looked as if she was really thinking, "She never once said she loved you, she used you and she hated you for a long time so why..."  
  
"Did I love here? Because every minute she hated me, hit me or screwed me I thought it was passion. And Last year when i died she actually admitted to loving me. I knew she was lieing but I also knew that she cared. When I came back and thought about it I saw only a friendship and maybe a bond between us would be left. That's all she sees too."  
  
Faith smiled, "But it still makes you jealous."  
  
"I'm green with envy! But it's nice to be the one who knows everything ebout her."  
  
"So If we made this us thinking the other is hot thing something more would I just be second best? Because I've been a second to her for too long."  
  
Spike smiled, "Ooh this conversation was out of jealousy huh pet? I always knew you wanted me."  
  
"But do you want me?"  
  
"More ways then one!"  
  
Faith smiled and they both leaned into kiss but a knock at the door interrupted them too. When they looked up there stood buffy once again with another sly grin on her face. "Looks like i was right huh?"  
  
Spike looked ta her, "What's wrong?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "I'm going out to look for Cordelia." She looked at Faith, "Tell Willow to set the spell up for when I get back."  
  
Spike looked between the serious blonde slayer and confused brunette next to him, "What spell?"  
  
Faith ignored it, "But B, It seems kind fo early, I mean it's not suppossed to happen until they start."  
  
Buffy looked at her, "I just have a feeling. I want it all set up so if it happens when i think it will that we'll be ready. When it hits nightfall and I'm not back then split them all up into patrol and make sure Angel, you, Spike and a slayer are with someone not supernatural. I want Dawn with you, Angel or Spike so i know she'll be safe. Now until night you two can go back to doing whatever you were before I so rudeley interrupted."  
  
Buffy was about to walk out before Spike jumped off the bed and got in her face, "No! Now tell me what the hell is going on?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Why can't you or Angel just wait things out like the rest of us?"  
  
Spike sighed, "Because I know when you hide something from someone it's usually about you in danger."  
  
Buffy looked at him, "Look if I was in danger I wouldn't need you guys to protect me. Now go enjoy yourself, I need to go."  
  
She walked out and Spike just looked at faith for answers. She shook her head but leaned down on the pillow as if in deep thought. When Spike started to ask her the reason for the spell she got up and walke dout. Spike followed her down to the main room where Willow and Oz were just finishing kennedy.  
  
Faith walked up to Willow, "B wants you to set it all up. She says she can feel something and she wants us to be ready."  
  
Willow shot her head up, "What so soon? I'm still a little wiped and I don't do to well when sick and with magic."  
  
Faith shook her head, "I know but she just wants you to be ready."  
  
Willow nodded, "Whatever she says. It can't hurt to just set it up."  
  
Faith started walking away and Spike spoke while following her, "Now what are we doing?"  
  
"You know you won't get answers so how do you felel like giving me a workout?"  
  
"Well luv we kind of need a bedroom for that."  
  
"No a workout. Fist to fist. I mean I've always wondered who would win."  
  
Spike just smirked, "You got it slayer!"  
  
**- Outside Where Cordelia Is -**  
  
Cordelia stood outside the already new W&H. She eyed it like she was studying it. Cordy clenched her fists as she thought.  
  
_Cordy's thoughts _

_It's all her fault. Everytime little miss slayer comes to town he changes his mind. Now he wants to go back to her. I'll show him what he's missing out on. I'll show him I won't wait forever. I'll show him the pain he caused me._

_End Cordy's thoughts_  
  
She stalked towards the entrance of the practice knowing her proposition for them wouldn't be turned down. She didn't contain a smile but a determined look mixed with a bit of pain.


	17. Mistakes And Betrayl

**A/N -** _This chapter isn't written too well but the ideas get out and I hope it's worth reading. just please don't let this chapter stop you from reading the rest! The editing is pretty horrible too. Anyway sorry for the long wait but ideas are getting weary util now. Please Read and Review because it makes me update sooner!_

**-Main Room Of Hyperion-**

Kennedy still hadn't woken up but the first aid was done. Oz and Willow were in the middle of the room. Oz just knelt on one knee and watched as Willow set up an obvious spell. He had a smile on his face...she was always so cute when she was determined. He had no idea how he walked away from this girl. Willow looked over from ending the semi-circle of white candles.

"There now I just need the scythe."

Oz just kept staring, "Are you going to fill me in anytime soon?"

Willow looked around to make sure no one was listening expecially Spike or Angel and then looked back to Oz, "I guess I can tell you. Buffy doesn't want a lot of people knowing so it's just the immediate gang. No one from L.A or the potentials know."

Oz looked concerned, "This is really big isn't it?"

"Well kind of...It involves Buffy almost dying again."

"She died?"

"Oh yea you weren't here or that. Buffy saved Dawn by jumping into this portal and she died. We brought her back from heaven and she was all suicidal and i was all overload on magic and evil."

"You were evil?"

"You know how you left because you had this thing where you needed to control the wold in you?" He nodded "I had to do the same thing. I guess all of us have been evil at one point huh?"

Oz nodded, "So, what's going on here?"

Willow and Oz stood up and Willow finally explained what they were all hiding....

**-Illyria's Room-**

Wesley and Illyria still sat on her bed. Illyria sat staring at him, like she was studying him. It was like Wesley was a closed book Illyria was trying to read without opening it. She finally spoke though as if a subject just popped into her head. "The slayer said I was becoming more human. Is that possible?"

Wesley looked surprised, "I don't know. I would have to look into it."

"If I am becoming more human does it mean I will resort to Fred's form?"

Wesley just shook his head, "I honestly have no idea. I will look into it though Illyria."

"Would you grieve for me like I did for you if I do go back to Fred's form?"

This one took Wesley by an even more enormous surprise especially since he realized he would, "I think I would. You have taught me a few more things then i thought you would."

Illyria did not smile or react and just sat there like she normally did, "This makes me feel. It disgusts me yet I do not push it away."

"Well becoming more human means accepting feelings."

"Then how come the blonde slayer wishes she didn't have them?"

Wesley was speechless so he just shrugged and thought about it...

**-Workout Room-**

Spike and Faith had been at it for a while but Faith had finally called it. She was wiping her face with w towel when Spike started mocking her, "I actually beet you."

"How do you know I didn't let you win?"

"Because I know slayers."

"Oh yea. How is that by the way? You always seem to know more about Buffy and me then anyone."

"I spent 100 years tracking slayers and when the fight came I made sure it didn't end soon. It was different with Buffy though...She voluntarily told me how to kill her... gave me every reason. Yet i still couldn't kill her. Being around her though I found out a lot about her... about how she felt... Sometimes you just have to watch people to everything about them."

Faith stared at him, "So if we were in a fight to the death, who would win?"

"I would."

"And why would you win?"

"Because you're afraid." Faith was taken back "You felt the darkness within you Faith and then trying to overcome it all means surpressing the strength you have. You're scared to let it all out because if you do you'll feel it again."

"So, you're going through the same thing...So how come you would win?"

"See I was always one for violence so I never hold back in a death fight. I value my life too much."

"And I don't?"

"I told Buffy once and now I'll tell you, Every slayer has a death wish, even you."

Faith finally realized and just nodded. There was a silence in the room until Spike grabbed his coat, "I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want any?"

Faith nodded, "Yea can you bring some water and pop tarts to my room. I'll be upstairs."

"You got it."

Spike walked out after Faith did. He watched her go upstairs and then headed towards the kithen. To get to the kitchen he went through the main room. He was just in time to see the farmiliar set up of a spell and the beginning of Willow's explanation to Oz. He couldn't help but eavesdrop.

**-Main Room Of Hyperion-**

Oz and Willow were still standing face to face when she did explain, "Well when we were still figuring out what to do or how to stop this war right the first let it slip that it was going to reverse the whole slayer spell."

"What spell?"

"You know the one where I became a goddess and changed all the potentials into real slayers. Well the first wants to reverse the spell."

"So this is just to give them back all their powers." Oz asked about the spell

"It get's a little more complicated though."

"Like how?"

Willow was hesitant before she finally spoke, "Last time the only reason Buffy lived was because of the scythe. The spell involved more then we told people... Giving all the slayers power meant taking it all from her. I put strength into the scythe which is what kept her alive. When they reverse the spell her strength will be hers again but if we try to do it again it'll kill her."

Oz finally gets it, "But buffy wants you to do it again anyway." Willow nodded and he asked his question, "Why do you need all these slayers again? It was her and Faith before and it can be again."

"Well...the war... The little thing with all the demons in the alley that was just the beginning. There's more, bigger things coming. Buffy figures...."

Oz finished her sentence, "That a bunch of slayers in a war is better then just her."

Willow nodded, "Exactly."

Spike thinking he's heard everything he needed to finally piped in obviously full of anger. "This is what she was hiding? Oh I guess her dying isn't a big deal anymore because she's done it many times."

Willow tried to calm him down, "Look Spike, you weren't suppossed to find out this way. Buffy was going to tell you and Angel but..."

Spike wasn't hearing it, "I don't bloody care. She just comes in to the town we are now working in and saves the world and then she dies. I don't freaking think so."

Oz interrupted because Willow was looking scared, "Look Spike, just calm down and wait for Buffy to come back."

"I don't bloody think so! Have you even told Angel? No of course not. ANGEL!"

Spike screamed for him which got Faith's, Dawn's and Angel's attention. All of them ran to the top of the stairs and looked extremely concerned. Willow was the first to speak, "It's nothing Angel. Nothing's wrong, Spike is just being..."

Spike sighed and stared at Angel, "Buffy wants to die again. She's going to sacrifice herself for the world again."

Angel looked pissed, "I knew there was something she wasn't telling me."

Faith and Willow on the other hand were looking at Dawn. Faith walked closer to her, "Dawn...you weren't suppossed..."

Dawn was almost in tears as she yelled down to Willow, "This another one of your plans huh Willow? You two...I bet even Xander was in on it. You three always manage to put her in the worst situations. I bet if she hadn't even met you guys she would be fine. We would all be fine but noo...Now she has to save the world almost every year and now she...You guys make it easy for her to make the choices to die. You can't keep bringing her back and then taking her away from me."

Without even waiting for a response she ran down the stairs and was about to go out the door when Hamilton showed up. He grabbed her by the neck, "Wow I didn't even need to work for that."

Now he didn't wait for anyone to attck or respond but instead took off. By the time Faith got ot the door he was nowhere in sight. Willow walked over to Spike practically in tears, "Are you happy now Spike? Is your anger in check now huh? You couldn't of just told Angel in private? It's not even a sure thing that she will die. Is it so hard just to talk to her?"

Willow ran off and Oz followed her. Faith walked over to Spike, "I sure hope you know Buffy better thenI do because I think she's going to kill you when she finds out what you just did."

Then she walked back upstairs to her room. The sound of her door slamming echoed throughout the hotel. It was only Angel and Spike left. Angel walked downstairs to the main room to Spike who was now sitting in front of the couch obviously talking to Kennedy.

"How long have you been awake?"

Kennedy looked a little scared, "Long enough to know what's going on."

She stood on a limp as Spike talked to her, "The girls don't find out alright?"

Kenneddy nodded and walked off. She basically limped up the stairs and was out of sight. Spike sat down where the girl was lying as Angel sat beside him. "Mess you've made Spike."

"Yep. The slayers going to kill me."

Angel shook his head, "No she won't. You've done a lot worse Spike and look how close to you she got."

"This is different Angel. This time I didn't just hurt her, I put the niblet on the line."

"We'll get her back, you know that."

Spike stared at him, "Why the hell aren't you mad at me?"

"I probably would of had the same reaction."

Spike nodded, "Well I'm going to go talk to...."

Faith stomped down the stairs and right when Spike was about to go talk to her all the girls followed behind her. Willow came back with Oz and they all met in the main room. Willow looked to Faith, "Kennedy?"

Then Kennedy walked in already bearing a crossbow and arrows, "Right here."

Faith took charge then, "Alright girls...Split into groups and not all of you can be with the guys. Four groups. Me, Spike, Willow and Angel are leaders. Time to patrol."

Angel stood up because he knew Spike wouldn't, "What's going on?"

Faith answered, "Buffy wanted us to patrol if she wasn't back by nightfall. Take a look outside."

Angel and Spike looked outside and noticed the sun had finally set. Angel looked back to faith, "Then make it three groups, I'm going to go find Buffy."

Faith shook her head, "My orders state Angel that you aren't supposse to."

SPike piped in, "She didn't say that. Someone has to go to Buffy."

Faith shook her head, "She didn't need to Spike. She doesn't want to be around you two right now. When it comes to you two it's drama and she doesn't need that right now. So just take some pf the girls out for patrol, please."

Angel and Spike hesitantly nodded. Faith just nodded at them and then grabbed her group of girls and took off. Spike could feel the anger floating off her right then. Vi speaks up, "I get Spike."

Spike smiles and grabs his coat. Rona speaks up, "I get Angel!"

Spike stares at a somewhat smiling Angel. "Don't let it go to your head mate."

Angel just smirked at Spike, "Don't worry Spike. I believe that's you job."

Kennedy spoke up now, "Well I'm with one of the vamps because I sure ain't going with Willow."

Willow looked sad, "Kennedy, I didn...."

"Not now Willow."

Spike looked at her, "She's with me. Now let's ride."

Spike, Vi, Kennedy and a few other girls took off out the door. Angel looked at the chinese girl and spoke. He actually understood her and Willow smiled, "Thank god. Now I don't have to keep learning how to speak it."

"You mean this whole time no one has understood her?" Angel asked

"No. Giles acted like he did but he just scared her."

Angel nodded, "Well then good thing she's coming with me. See you Willow."

Then Angel and his group took off out the doors. It was only Willow, Oz and their small group left. She looked to Oz, "You ready for patrol?"

"I don't know, It's been a while."

"It's like riding a bike. You never forget especially when your life's on the line."

Oz just smiled, "Then let's head out."

Their group then left through the doors. The only people left in the hotel were Illyria, Wesley and Andrew who were actually sleeping so Faith decided not to wake them.

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

Cordelia stood in front of a smiling Lyndsey. He had been shot but remember that death is never the end of a contract at W&H. Cordelia was smiling a little too, "Did you get the girl?"

Lyndsey stood and walked over to Cordelia, "Of course we did. She's being held in a safe place."

"Good, I want that slayer to feel pain."

Lyndsey looked curious, "See I used to think you played for the good guys. How do I know you're not just playing me?"

Cordy smiled, "Because you know I hate her and you know how much I love him."

Lyndsey nodded, "So, this plan of yours is a sure thing? The slayer will feel pain?"

Cordy nodded, "Of course. You guys do the reverse spell, You guys get Conner here and then I'll tell Buffy I'm evil. She won't kill me because I know how to get to Dawn and Conner. She also won't turn all the slayers back because it will be part of the deal. She'll probably give her life for Dawn and Conner forcing the scoobies to use faith who isn't nearly as strong so it will kill her. She'll be in the worst prediciment she's ever been in." Cordy turned towards a corner to show the First in Buffy's body, "Nice touch with the spell idea."

The first walked up to her, "Your hatred is out of feeling. You think after you do this that your precious Angel will take you back?"

Cordelia shrugged, "Yes, because then I'm just going to tell them that i don't remember and then they'll think I was evil posessed again."

"I guess there will be no immediate use of my right hand then." The first spoke as she also introduced a woman next to her. A woman we recognize as Amy.

Cordy screamed with excitement, "Amy! I haven't seen you since you became a rat. So i have actually seen you at Willow's but not like this."

Amy nodded, "Yea well, that was just a phase. Now I have too much power to be cooped up."

"Cool. Are you going to help kill Buffy?"

Amy nodded, "Yea. It should be fun."

Lyndsey walked over now and looked at Cordelia, "When you go back you have to act normal. You can't let them know anything until the right time. We'll phone you tomorrow night to let you know we have Conner and where this is going down."

"I know. I'm good at being evil." Cordy started to exit and then looked at Amy, "You might be needed. Willow's okay with magic now."

Amy smiled, "I was counting on it."

Cordy smiled and left. She walked out the door and back tot he Hyperion. While she was heading back though she ran into the last three people she expected to see. Gunn, Xander and Buffy.

Cordy threw on her act, "What are you guys doing here?"

Buffy answered, "Looking for you. Kind of dangerous and all right now, wouldn't want you dying."

"Oh yes because you and I are such great friends."

Buffy got defensive, "You know what Cordy I don't need this right now okay. I came to find you to make sure you were okay and now that I have we can go find your precious Angel and you two can rejoice."

"Oh hide the envy buffy." Cordy shot back

"I'm not hiding it Cordy. I get it okay. It's all you and him and I choose not to think about it right now."

She stocked off as the rest slowly followed her. Gunn looked at Cordy who was pissed off, "Looks like that walk didn't pay off."

Cordy looked at him, "No buffy just puts me in a bad mood."

Xander smiled, "It's true. You should of seen them in high school."

Cordy looked back, "Shut up Harris."

Xander smiled at gunn, "Same old Cordy!"

Cordelia just walked faster. She wanted to see Angel for some reason, more then just the fact she wa sin love with him....Probably the fact she didn't want him alone with buffy longer then he had to be. She also needed to be there when they revealed to buffy that Dawn was missing. Now that would be a play on pain and it would defenitely make Cordelia's day. So all four were off to the cemetaries and patrol spots of L.A.


	18. Dark Side

**A/N -** _I just read my last chapter and I want to make one change. Buffy knows how to speak cantanese and can communicate with the chinese girl. Also a warning. this chapter is darker then any of my other chapters I've written. please read it before you think it's bad because i personally like this chapter. Thanks and I'll try update sooner and sooner_

Vi was walking a little happily closely beside Spike. She was always the curious one, "So why is Buffy going to be mad this time?"

Spike sighed as he looked around, "I hurt her again."

Vi nodded, "She'll forgive you and you'll defenitely accept. You two are always like that."

Spike smiled and stopped walking, "Yes but that usually happens after she kicks my ass for a while."

Vi nodded, "Does that happen with Angel?"

Spike smiled with envy, "What is it with slayers and Angel? Yes it is the same, she'll always be better with him."

Kennedy who was listening on the other side of Spike spoke, "That's how it works isn't it? You date, you screw and then in the end the girl always loves someone else."

Spike looked over to her and started walking, "Kennedy, what happened with Willow was a hug."

Kennedy shook her head, "Smurf god said it was forever."

Spike smiled, "There's always a forever." He looked back to kennedy who was walking slower, "Well maybe it's true. The wolf and red might have something called destiny between them and you out of most girls should know about destiny. If you love Willow then you'll want her to be happy. That is the only thought keeping me from staking the poncy sire that haunts my life."

Kenedy walked faster beside Spike, "You maybe right but that doesn't mean it can't hurt."

Spike looked down, "It'll hurt for a long time but watch Red smile with Oz and if she doesn't look happy then you have a right to be pissed but if she's happy then you're just a friend."

Kennedy nodded and looked in front of her. She smiled and then looked at Vi, "Looks like we get action tonight."

A girl behind them called up to, "I think we have more then we thought."

That's when Spike finally looked around and realized that they were surrounded. He got into fighting stance along with the girls and was the first one attacked. Once that vampire was dust the fight began.

**-Cemetary - Angel's group-**

Rona walked beside a very alert Angel and stared up at him, "So you love buffy too?"

Angel glanced at her then looked back in front of him, "I do."

Rona nodded, "So then who's Cordelia?"

Angel sighed, "A friend of mine."

"That you love too?"

Angel nodded, "Yea."

Rona laughed, "That's kind of funny. Spike loves buffy yet loves Faith. You love buffy yet you love Cordelia. I think buffy can be an ass sometimes but I feel sorry for her."

"Why is that?"

Rona shrugged, "You all get to make the choice of who you want to be with and buffy has been nothing but the chosen all her life. She doesn't get to choose between you and Spike because you both might choose someone else." Angel looked down in sympathy knowing this slayer was right. That's probably why he listened as she continued, "You guys may love her but when you hear her cry herself to sleep every night you wonder why someone who could be in love that much be hurt so much."

Angel sighed, "Because when you're in love with someone so much, you start to worry about how you could hurt them instead of how you can make them happy."

Rona nodded, "Better then Spike's speech on passion and how all love has passion that can eat you up inside."

Angel nodded, "Yea I got that speech a lot too except he used to say it about Dru."

Rona smiled, "The insane vampire that led him to Buffy. Yes let's hear more about her."

Angel looked confused, "Besides the fact she's a vampire, why do you hate her?"

Rona sighed and decided on the truth, "Okay look, I have a crush on Spike and Vi is kind of all in love with you so we switched and decided to get more info."

Angel smiled a little, "Well I'm flattered and now I understand about Dru."

Rona nodded and smiled, "You can't tell Spike."

Angel smiled the old half smile he used to, "Secrets safe with me."

Rona smiled but before either could speak the chinese girl started yelling. Angel's attention was immediately given to her. She spoke quite quickly but Angel got the just of it which was, "There's fighting noise in trees."

Angel finally concentrated on actual patrolling and realized she was right. He turned to the girls, "Ready for a fight?"

They all nodded and ran through the bushed into the clearing on the other side. Before they started fighting they saw Spike's group already in the mix and losing. Angel signaled them in before actually joining in the fight himself. Spike could bitch about needing help later but right now he had to save his un-life. Soon the odds of the fight started turning in favor of the good guys.

**-Cemetary - Faith's Group-**

Faith was walking behind the group of girls watching every move. Buffy told her this was the best way for them to learn because if you're in front it means you plan to fight. Buffy knew the slayers needed to learn to be in front and be the one to fight to. One of the girls up fron yelled back to faith, "I think there's something moving behind those trees over there."

Faith looked and smiled, "Get ready girls."

Then they too took off behind some bushes and when they made it through them they realized it was the same bushes. There were more vampires then before and the fight was still ongoing. Faith watched the fight for a few seconds finally realizing Angel and Spike were in there. She signaled the girls to help and then her group was in on the fight too. On the opposite side of the trees entered Willow's group. Willow and Oz smiled at each other and joined the mini battle going on inside of the clearing.

**-Cemetry - Where Buffy Is-**

Buffy was walking like she knew where she was going with Xander and Gunn on either side of her. Cordelia wanted to be in front but didn't know where they were going so she just walked by Gunn. Xander smiled at Buffy, "What a fun vacation huh?"

Buffy half smiled, "Somebody got hurt, somebody died, Love triangle thing again...You know Xander, I should of just married you when I met you."

Xander smiled with a small laugh, "I'm not complaining."

Buffy went serious again, "I miss it being just you, me Willow and Giles."

Xander shrugged, "Me too. Remember the talent show?"

Buffy shrugged a grossed out shrug, "Dummies!"

Xander smiled, "I was talking about the reading we did."

Buffy laughed, "That was pretty scary too."

Xander nodded and put his arm around Buffy, "After this, if I survive, you survive and Willow survives we'll go to Hawaii."

Xander nodded, "Cool. You forgot Oz though."

Buffy nodded, "Oh yea. one of us have a hunny."

Xander looked down, "Seriously though Buffy. We should take off for a while."

Buffy smiled, "If I make it through this."

Gunn finally interrupted, "So you might die again?"

Buffy nodded, "Yep, this would be my 3rd time."

Gunn smiled, "Cool."

Cordelia just sighed and muttered to herself, "Of course it's about buffy." Then all of a sudden Buffy doubled over grabbing her stomach and then her hand. "Such a faker."

Xander and Gunn were instantly by her side. Cordelia didn't do anything until she heard the words buffy spoke, "Angel and Spike are fighting and not well."

Cordy started yelling, "Well where are they? Are they okay? Is Angel okay?"

Buffy sighed and avoided eye contact with her. She just sighed and waited for Xander to try, "Come on buffy. They need our help right? This means you know where they are. We need you to lead us there."

Buffy nodded and stood up trying to ignore the constant punches and kicks being thrown at the men in her life. "You're right, let's move."

**-10 Minutes Later At the Clearing-**

Buffy and gang had just showed up to see the good guys barely winning. Before anyone could start fighting again Buffy had to yell one name and the whole fight stopped. "Donnie!"

The vampire who just finished kicking Angel shot around to face buffy. "Buffy Summers. I can't believe it."

Cordelia sighed, "Of course it's buffy."

The other vampires went back to the fight until buffy spoke again, "Hey Donnie you want to stop them from killing my bait."

Donnie looked confused but whistled and all the vampires lined up behind him. All the slayers, Willow and Oz lined up behind Buffy but Spike and Angel stood beside her. Donnie looked confused as he looked behind buffy, "So why did I just stop my boys from having their snack?"

Buffy ignored the question and smiled while she started circling Donnie. "When did you get vamped Donnie? Last time I saw you it was suspenders and bug collections."

Buffy was suddenly glad that she had chosen the leather pants and slutty top because she was going to need to look the part for her plan. It obviously worked and she knew it when Donnie spoke again, "Probably before you did."

Buffy smiled at his reaction and the ones of the good guys. The slayers understood what she was doing and so did Willow and Oz. "Who did it? Was it anyone I know?"

Donnie shook his head, "Just some vamp who was trying to make an army but got slaughtered somewhere up in Sunnydale with that earthquake thing."

Buffy smiled, "My bad."

"Why is that?"

"Well I'm a slayer and I kind of killed Sunnydale. Well actually the blonde behind me did."

Donnie glanced at Spike and then turned back to staring at Buffy, "So you're a slayer are you?"

Growls came from behind Donnie and from him which kind of scared buffy's team but not Buffy for she spoke with perfect calm in her voice, "I'm both."

Donnie smiled and put his fangs away, "A slayer turned Vampire, well that's one of the most amazing things I've heard. Who had the pleasure of making this history?"

Buffy moved to the side so Spike and Angel were in clear view, "I'm sure you've heard of the two vampires behind me." Spike and Angel were absoloutely stunned and didn't look nearly as vampiric or strong as they usually did but they suddenly had the feeling they would need to look as evil as possible and when buffy spoke again they were proved right. "Your silence tells me you don't know your history."

Donnie smiled, "A lesson then."

Buffy smiled and walked to Angel circling behind him tickling his neck as she moved, "This here is our all famous Angelus. You really aren't a vampire until you've heard of his violence and explicit torture methods. They're really quite fun."

Angel looked unfazed and was actually smiling. It was obvious he was playing along, "It took years to perfect but I proved my legacy will alway remain."

Buffy smiled and then looked to Donnie who looked surprised, "This is THE Angelus? I can't believe it."

Angel bowed, "I always loved fans."

Donnie stopped smiling, "I heard Angelus got a soul."

Buffy jumped and clapped as she smiled, "That's the best part. We all know how he loses that darn trap of a conscience...a moment of true happiness...with me. Oh it was a blissful night wasn't it Angelus."

Angel just smiled his flirty smile, "One of the best, defenitely perfect happiness."

Donnie smiled, "Well won't our vampire world be happy to hear about this, our all famous Angelus is back."

Angel smiled and Buffy spoke, "So you know of his histroy?"

Donnie just nervously laughed, "Of course."

Buffy smiled and moved over to Spike. She started to wrap her arms around the side of Spike's neck in a flirty way as she kissed his neck once. Spike only held a cocky smile as Angel growled. Buffy let go and faced Donnie, "Then you probably know our little Angelus here travels with Spike."

Donnie smiled, "Ah, William the Bloody."

Buffy smiled, "Right you are. The only vampire to kill more then one slayer. You could learn a few things from him seeing as all my slayers here are alive."

Donnie looked insulted, "I think we had them until you showed up."

Buffy smiled, "I'm sure you did."

Donnie just sighed and looked at the legendary vampires, "So which one had the pleasure?"

Buffy was frozen for a few seconds as she tried to decide which one would of sired her. To Spike and Angel this was as good as decision of I love him more and she had to do it now. Suddenly it wasn't her deciding anymore as she slowly swayed in between them. "You know I could tell you but that takes the fun out guessing."

Donnie smiled at her flirtyness, "If you already know the obvious choice would be Spike seeing as he has killed two slayers then you wouldn't make me guess now would you. You gave your answer right there."

Buffy slowly swayed over to Angel and wrapped her hands around his waist while lifting his arm around her shoulder. She started nuzzling his neck with her lips while Angel just smiled and answered for her, "Ding ding ding."

Buffy giggled and Spike laughed. The group behind them looked completely scared at the sight but said nothing. Cordelia though looked green with envy and knew she couldn't stand much more of this. Donnie started pacing back and forth, "Could I tear you away for a few seconds and ask you another question?"

Buffy turned around and sighed, "This question would be?"

"You say all this yet you walk tonight with a pack of humans and slayers at that. Plus you weren't here when the fight started!"

Buffy smiled, "I was collecting strays who shall be severely punished later." Buffy hopped over to Spike and moved his hands to spin her in a circle. Spike carried a smile the whole time making it obvious that both vampires wanted this vampire buffy. Buffy finally answered. "That was Spikey's plan and a great one at that."

Donnie looked unconvinced, "Are you going to share this plan?"

Buffy shrugged and walked up to Donnie so she was pretty much looking him in the eye, "If I told you now you wouldn't find out in the future."

Donnie looked unconvinced, "I don't like surprises."

Buffy frowned for a second, "Surprises are the best part." She then smiled and circled behind Donnie so she was tracing Donnie's sides with her fingers and blowing on his neck when she spoke, "Fine Donnie. My boys here and I don't like to share our territory and we've come to like it here in L.A."

Donnie defenitely was falling for the moves Buffy was using obviously to make him flustered, "Yes, well...What does that have to do with anything?"

Buffy giggled, "When I was human I changed all these girls into slayers and now we used this advantage to control thim. There's a drug used to drain their powers for a while and I decided hey since I don't like Wolfram and hart and Everything maybe I could get rid of them. I don't play nice with others."

Donnie smiled, "Obviously."

Buffy continued, "So my boys over here love me so much that they would do this for me. We're just taking them out to where we're staying. You should see them all locked up in a cage quivering and crying for us to let them go. The stench of fear reaches miles."

Donnie smiled more and closed his eyes obviously under buffy's thrawl and defenitely didn't want her to stop so he asked more questions. "Do you torture them?"

Buffy jumped up and down and with how close she was to Donnie he defenitely felt it, "Of course we do. What fun is the smell of fear without the blood?" Without thinking Buffy let go of Donnie and walked to the girls. She grabbed Kennedy who still looked pretty beaten up. "It's like body art."

Donnie who was defenitely diassappointed gathered himself, "And i supposse your sire here taught you all of this?"

Buffy shoved kennedy back into the group but before she answered Angel did, "Not all of it. Proud to say she had most of it in her the whole time. I just brought it out of her."

Buffy smiled and walked back into Angel's arms, "I couldn't be happier."

Donnie nodded and looked behind him to his gang to see they were getting ancy. He turned back to Buffy, "Do you mind if we have a snack? My boys haven't eaten all night."

Buffy pouted and looked up at Angel and then at Spike, "But they're mine. He wants to take my toys."

Spike smiled and looked to Donnie, "You've gone and made her sad. I suggest you make her happy mate before she get's to the mad part."

Donnie didn't react but stared at Buffy, "It's just it's hard to feed all of us with the new job we have."

Buffy suddenly looked intrigued, "What job would this be Donnie? You're not playing in my park are you?"

Donnie shook his head, "Of course not. We just get money to get out of here if we distract the good guys. We heard they were going to be around here tonight."

Buffy smiled, "Oh we took care of them. Nummy treats."

Donnie smiled, "Well then."

Buffy nodded, "You can take the credit if you tell me who gave you the job."

Donnie smiled and couldn't take his eyes off Buffy so he answered without question, "That law firm."

Buffy looked angry and walked real close to Donnie again, "The same one I was talking about earlier?" Donnie nodded and buffy looked back at Angel and Spike. "They're playing another game I don't like."

Angel nodded, "Then we just have to find out what they're doing and stop it."

Buffy smiled and winked at him. She then moved to Donnie and started tracing his jawline down his neck with her finger, "Can you tell me what they're doing while you distract the tasty desserts?"

Donnie shrugged and stared into buffy's eyes, "Something about taking someone to make the girl pay."

Buffy smiled happily, "Thank you Donnie."

Donnie spoke in a flirty voice, "Anything you want."

Before anyone knew it Donnie's lips were on Buffy's. Buffy didn't do anything about it until a loud growl came from behind them. Spike and Angel were growling to the point where you could see their teeth. Donnie let buffy go and then looked back at Angel and Spike, "Sharing is what the world is about today."

Angel spoke this time in kind of anger, "She's not the only one with posession issues."

Spike spoke next, "Exactly! That means You touch her again and we'll have your tortured but still kicking body hung over a giant cross."

Buffy smiled, "My boys." She turned to face Donnie. "They're so over protective."

Donnie smiled, "You should come back to our hang out, we have cable and everything."

Buffy smiled and looked back at Angel and Spike, "I'm going to go with my old friend."

Spike stared at her, "You sure pet?"

Angel went next, "You're going to have to make up for this."

Buffy smiled and walked over to Angel. She hugged him and then kissed him finally on the lips. A kiss full of passion and love that defenitely didn't look fake. For a few seconds no vampires existed and those two were the only ones in the world. Buffy finally pulled away and smiled flirtatiously, "You know I will. I'll see you soon lover."

Buffy kissed him on the cheeck and walked to Spike, "What? No protectiveness from you? Here I thought you were the one who liked being the one to watch me."

Spike smiled and spoke, "You'll be home soon luv and we'll all have our fun." Spike glanced at Angel. "I'm sure Angelus and I can find some way to entertain ourselves."

Angel smiled, "There's always a way."

Buffy tried to look jealous, "I won't be too late Spike. Don't start anything without me."

Spike looked from Angel and then back at buffy. He looked her up and down and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. "You better hurry then. Spike might bet bored."

Buffy giggled and then kissed Spike with not the same amount of passion but close to how she kissed Angel. She was still smiling when she pulled away. She walked to Donnie and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked towards Angel and Spike, "Don't worry guys, she's in good hands."

Donnie smiled and when he signaled the boys followed behind Donnie and Buffy. It wasn't long before they were out of site. Angel and Spike looked at each other and then looked down. It was all extremely quiet until Cordelia finally went nuts, "What the freaking hell was that?"

Angel finally noticed the new comers of Xander, gunn and Cordelia. He was defenitely in for a yelling if Cordelia saw all of that. "Buffy had a plan and needed us to follow it. It worked."

Cordy wouldn't have any of that, "Bull! We could of taken those guys."

Spike stood up for him, "Look it was the safest way out. Buffy knew we were losing which by the way we sadly were and she solved the problem. Everything that occurred was just a game."

As stubborn as she is Cordy wouldn't drop it, "Sure it was. Looks like everyone won that round. No maybe Buffy did since she might be getting laid by another vampire right now."

Spike shot a head up and anger took over. He was ready to literally lunge at Cordy for what she said but Angel held him back. Angel looked to Cordelia, "It's what had to be done."

Spike spoke next, "All a god damn game."

Faith finally looked up from the ground, "And I'm betting you hated every minute of it huh?"

Spike shot his look her way, "Faith, we talked about this earlier."

Faith smiled, "And you finally answered by second best question."

Spike sighed and lit a cigarette. "Get it through all your thick headed brains, "Tonight happened and wheather you like it or not it saved all your asses. I don't care about our personal issues right now because honestly this world could crash and I wouldn't care so until you all get over it and accept the fact that it as the best idea I'm going to be at the hotel figuring out what the wanker meant when he said by taking someone to make the girl pay."

Angel was still staring at Cordelia, "Cordy you know how I feel about her and about you. I'm sorry you had to see this but you have to know it was for the best. Until all ofyou can accept that I am actually going to be with Spike."

Spike smiled and whispered to Angel, "Geese you do them all a favor and you get bitched at by your girlfriends."

Angel just sighed and nodded as he started walking towards the hotel knowing everyone would follow. Spike shook his head at them all before doing the same. Cordelia was speechless but she knew Angel would be hers soon enough so this night didn't matter that much, it was just more of a reason for her to hate buffy. She just had to convince everyone else that too.

She turned to everyone, "Spike was right. Personal issues aside, we have to figure out what's going on."

Willow nodded and looked at everyone, "Okay slayers let's head home. We'll rest and in the morning we'll have the big meeting."

Cordy nodded and started towards the hotel. Faith turned to Willow, "Is it wrong for me to be mad at buffy?"

Willow smiled nervously, "Well you can be mad at anyone you want but the reason for buffy is stupid. One she's turned down Spike too many times and two, I think Spike kind of likes you and she knows that." Faith smiled and Willow added, "How about if she doesn't apologize you can be mad. If she does then you can't be mad."

Faith nodded, "Cool. Now let's get these slayers home."

Willow nodded and started guiding them back along with Faith. Xander was still standing there shocked. He turned to Gunn, "That was wierd."

Gunn nodded, "Yea, you guys have serious emotional problems. Does keep it simple mean anything?"

Xander smiled, "If it did, we'd all be in Hawaii."

Gunn smiled, "I don't know what was wrong tonight. Buffy looked and acted pretty hot."

Xander nodded, "Damn right she did but don't tell Angel or Spike that."

Gunn nodded, "Yea." He looked in front of him, "We should go to."

Xander nodded and he followed Gunn back to the hotel. It was going to be a long night.

-Conner's House - While Fight Was Going On-

Conner waved by to his mom and dad, "Bye mom and dad."

His mom stopped, "You sure you're okay? You look so bruised."

Conner thought back to helping Angel and what a thrill it was but knew he had to lie for his parents sake, "It was just stairs mom. I'll be fine. Now you and dad go have that vacation you wanted."

His mom nodded and waved before joining his dad in the car. He smiled and shut the door. the minute he shut the door hamilton was revealed behind him. Before Conner could do anything Hamilton had chloroforme over his mouth and soon he was out like a light. Hamilton slowly carried him out back and drove to an already picked out location. When he got there he picked up Conner, walked to a cage door and threw him in. The cage revealed two specimens. Conner and...


	19. About Buffy

**-Hyperion - Faith's Room-**

Willow and Faith sat on Faith's bed having one of those girl talks thatwould usually be between the two originsl slayers. With no surprise they were talking about Buffy. Faith was actually talking now. "Where do you think she pulled all that from?"

Willow shrugged, "She's been watching vampires since she was 16 and she's dated the two most evil ones. I guess it's just in her blood."

Faith nodded, "Still, I know vamps pretty well but the way she pulled it off, it was perfect."

Willow smiled, "She did always want to act."

Faith looked surprised, "She did?"

Willow nodded, "Since she was little."

"I didn't know that."

"Not a lot of people do."

There was a small silence before faith started it up again, "When do you think she'll come back?"

Willow shrugged, "The thing about buffy is she is always on her schedule only."

Faith nodded, "You got that right. Who cares we're all here worrying about her."

Willow smiled but before she could say anything the door opened. Faith yelled, "Can you leave Spike?"

Xander walked intot he room, "That won't work. I've been telling him that for years and look he died and he's still around."

Willow smiled, "What are you doing here?"

Well usually Giles would play board games with me and Andrew but now that it's just Andrew I feel like a nerd."

Faith and Willow nodded. Xander walked to the bed, "So what are we talking about? I speak girl language."

Willow smiled and looked at Faith, "He really does. Understands it all."

Faith nodded and smiled, "Masterfull."

Xander smiled, "So what are we really talking about?"

"Buffy and when she'll be back."

Xander raised his hand, "I call anywhere from 4am to 6am."

Faith smiled, "I bet 2am to 4am."

Willow sighed, "Okay I bet 6:01 am to 8am."

The rest of the night was spent in girl talk and betting. Faith was another Buffy for Willow and Xander which would of pissed Buffy right off if she was there.

**-Cordy's Room-**

Cordy stayed in Willow's room since Willow was in faith's room. She was laying on the bed with a wicked smile.

**_Cordelia's P.O.V_** _Tonight was one of my most painful nights I've everbeen through emotionally. I've tried for 3 or 4 years to get that woman out of Angel's ife and here she is, just comes waltzing into my world, into Angel's. We will be together in the end and buffy will die for our relationship. Conner is only a small sacrifice for my Angel and he will soon see. I just have to wait until tomorrow night.  
**End Cordelia's P.O.V**_

There was a silent evil laugh going through her head as she slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of buffy's death!

**-Main Room-**

Spike and Angel sat there in silence since they got back from patrolling. Twice they got up for blood but they still ended up back on the couch. They ignored everyone else and waited for the house to be quiet. Spike looked over at Angel and was the one to started the conversation.

"So where was the other watcher and the smurf?"

Angel cleared his throat, "They're still sleeping."

Spike smiled, "Looks like Buffy was right again. Illyria's coming back to us as Fred."

Angel nodded, "Yea. Why is it she always makes things better for everybody else but us?"

Spike laughed, "She always made things better for me, even when she was yelling at me."

Angel stared at him, "You have a wierd way of loving people."

Spike smirked, "Don't tell me you've forgotten already."

Angel sighed, "Tonight defenitely was a blast from our past."

Spike nodded, "Hell yea. I haven't seen Angelus since you were sent to hell!"

"Wasn't too long for you though."

Spike shook his head, "It's been a long time though since it was William and Angelus together."

Angel had to agree, "Defenitely."

There was a short silence until Spike finally said what they were both thinking, "Did buffy really turn you on too?"

Angel nodded, "Oh yea. She was actually nibbling and everything."

Spike smiled, "Yea well you are her sire."

Angel didn't smile but looked at Spike, "She was real. Every move, word and kiss."

Spike nodded, "She's been in our world too long Angel."

"A world she never wanted in the first place."

"How long are we going to wait until we go find her?"

Angel thought about it for a few seconds, "Until morning. She'll need time to kill them all."

Spike stared into his empty mug, "She was acting a lot like Drusilla."

"Yet she didn't seem crazy."

"The perfect vampire."

Angel smiled, "She would be wouldn't she?"

Spike laughed a little, "Finally admitting you have our vampire urges too?"

Angel nodded, "Well I've never been reminded so often then I was tonight. I mean I think she actually bit me."

Spike smiled, "Our little slayers all grown up."

Angel nodded, "Very grown up."

Spike went serious a little, "We're gonna have a big talk about this aren't we?"

"The minute she walks in that door."

Spike stood, "I'm gonna go get me some blood. Want any?"

Angel shook his head, "No I feel like sleeping tonight."

Spike nodded and walked to the kitchen. By the time the beep on the microwave went off and Spike walked back to the living room Angel was sleeping as he leaned against the arm of the couch. Spike sat on the other side and drank his blood enjoying the silence. Eventually when the mug was empty Spike drifted off too leaning on the opposite side. Now all they needed was morning to come and Buffy to be home. There was still the matter of Dawn.

**-Conner's Cage-**

Conner was finally stirring and the first thing he noticed was the bars and then the girl he was lying next to. "This is just great. Why can't Angel visit me today?"

He was whispering to himself as he looked around. He finally crawled to the girl still a little bit groggy. She turned her on her back and moved the hair out of her face. His next whisper was, "She's so pretty."

He could smell something though and he knew it was bad. He may not be the old Conner anymore but he still had the abilities and he knew there was blood somewhere that didn't belong to him. He looked down to the girl to see her mid-section, just above the bellybutton containing an extremely deep cut.


	20. Caught

**-Conner's Cage-**

Conner immediately went to check her pulse and when he found a faint one he started to look at the severity of the gash. There was still a little bit of bleeding and it was obviously still open. He had learned a little about first aid in his course at school during is duration in his new life so he kenw kind of what to do. He took off his shirt (A/N - Yummy) and then wrapped it around this girl as tight, and as much as he could. The bleeding would eventually stop and he could find out if any major organs were hit, plus he could find out this womans name. When he sat back Conner finally had the chance to look around and figure out how to get out or where he even was.

It was extremely dark except for a line of light coming from an obvious door a little higher then the cage meaning there were stairs around. Conner felt around the cage realizing he was locked in a box made of metal bars and padlocks on the door. The people who did this knew he was strong or who he was because there was more then one and he couldn't break any part of it.

Conner turned moved back to the wall beside this girl and slid down it. When he sat he turned his glance back to her. Even through the darkness he started to realize the beauty of this girls face. Her long brown curly hair spread out on the floor; Why would anyone want to hurt a girl as pretty as this? It was then that Conner started to really think about his situation and asked himself questions. Why would the people kidnap her to? Why would they kidnap him? Was it because of Angel? Was it because of this girls mom or dad? Did this girl put up a fight? Can she fight? As questions swarmed it wasn't long until they stopped and without answers his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. He had one conclusion...only one. It was his dads fault!

**-Hyperion-**

It was about four in the morning and the sun was still hidden as everyone in the hotel slept except for Kennedy. The hotel suddely intrigued her and she decided what better time for a tour then when everybody was sleeping. She checked rooms and hallways but finally made her way down to the kitchen. It was time for an extremely early snack. She was done searching through the fridge and was already eating as dust appeared outside of the glass door. She walked to the door and opened it only to find Buffy still standing there in her fighting stance and raised stake. The minute Kennedy showed up and smiled Buffy put her stake away. She wouldn't speak because she was waiting for Kennedy's reaction to her. Buffy had been gone most of the night and still Kennedy stood on silence. This was until Buffy started to move.

Kennedy smiled, "Everyone's pretty god damn surprised."

Buffy nodded and looked down, even to Kennedy, "I had to do it. Sorry though, that I grabbed you and everything."

Kennedy shrugged, "I'm not too hurt anymore. Gotta love the healing powers."

The something popped in buffy's head, "What exactly happened to you?"

Kenedy shrugged yet again, "I was waiting for someone to ask me that." After a small pause she continued. "I was walking and pretty mad so not really paying attention and all of a sudden these guys or something jumped me and put a bag over my head so I wouldn't see them. Suddenly I was being kicked and punched all over. I stopped struggling after a while because I was about to go uncounsous and they took the bag off my head. I didn't see them but I could hear them. As soon as the bag was off they went running and I was out."

Buffy was intrigued, "Were they guys? Did you recognize a voice?"

Kennedy shook her head, "I got nothing. I just figured he it's L.A of course people get jumped. The only thing that was different is they ran after they took off the bag. Normal muggers don't do that."

Buffy nodded and took all this itno consideration, "Alright I'll think about it."

Kennedy smiled, "Don't worry about it." Kennedy motioned towards the living room. "You've got quite your own problems there."

Buffy shook her head, "I can get by without them hearing me."

Kennedy smiled wider, "So you don't think they'll smell the blood on you?"

Buffy finally glanced over her body revealing cuts and brusies proving she had been in a big fight. She quickly tried to explain. "Well i was killing them all one by taking them into a room each time alone but then I got caught. I ran and I started slaying them a few at a time. The one I just staked was number 1 Donnie lackey. I didn't get to actually stake Donnie which kind of sucks. He was quite strong for being a nerd when he was human."

Kenney nodded, "Whatever you say. I don't need an explanation because personally I don't see the big god damn deal but there was this big fight after you left with him. So I think there's only a few people you need to explain yourself too."

Buffy nodded and walked past by Kennedy into the house glancing at the main room where the two vampires slept. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Kennedy shook her head, "A bunch of stuff."

Buffy nodded, "You should talk to Willow."

"Maybe..."

Buffy smiled, "I have seen this too many times and believe me I know. You guys should at least be able to get along."

Kennedy nodded, "Right again slayer."

Buffy smiled and watched Kennedy walk to the door. Buffy quickly stopped her when she got an idea. "I don't feel like dealing with them now so walk out with me and they'll think it's you."

Kennedy smiled, "Fine."

Buffy nodded and grabbed a water before closely following Kennedy out of the kitchen. Buffy walked behind Kennedy just in case the vampires turned around and mimicked each move she made. They were at the bottom of the stairs when Kennedy stopped. She turned around and looked at the couch, "Spike, Angel she's at the stairs."

Buffy glared at her, "Traitor."

Kennedy stared back, "I know but thanks for the advice."

Spike and Angel slowly turned around on the couch staring at buffy and Kennedy with smiles on their faces. Buffy was still glaring though, "You set me up."

Kennedy nodded, "They paid me to wake them up if you came home before I went back to bed."

Buffy shook her head and finally turned towards Spike and Angel who were still smiling. Spike looked at Kennedy, "You can go now."

"When do I get paid?"

"Tomorrow."

Kennedy marched upstairs leaving only Buffy, Angel and Spike in the main room.


	21. Hero Talk

**_A/N -_** _The spelling is going to be terrible. I can barely see the keyboard!_

**-Hyperion - Main Room-**

The vampires still sat staring at the slayer by the stairs. Buffy was starting to get uncomfortable so she spoke, "Hey guys, how about tonight huh?"

Buffy started walking towards the couch as Angel replied, "Yea. It went by so fast that we could almost say we weren't ourselves."

Spike looked at Angel and smiled, "I liked that one."

Angel smiled back, "Seemed like the right thing to say."

Buffy smiled and fake yawned, "Well it was great talking to you guys but I think I'm going to go to bed."

Spike smiled, "Are you now?" Buffy nodded and started to get up but sat back down when Spike spoke again. "There's someone sleeping in your room actually. We figured you wouldn't be back until morning."

Buffy looked at her wrist and made it look like a clock, "It is morning actually so you were right. I'll just go find some place else to crash then."

Angel sighed, "Are you going to bandage yourself before you go to bed because the cut below your neck looks pretty bad."

Buffy sighed, "Fine."

Spike got up in search of the first aid kit while Buffy and Angel sat in silence. This was until Angel really looked at her without a smile, "What happened to you?"

Buffy shrugged and answered without meeting his eyes, "I got caught."

This is when Spike entered again already speaking, "I can't believe you got caught. Looks like you were playing the role pretty well."

Buffy shrugged avoiding the subject of how easy it was to play a vampire, "Donnie caught me staking a guy in his bedroom."

Both vampire's head snapped up, "Why were you in his room?"

Buffy tried not to smile, "I was playing a vampire."

Spike stared at her, "Did you..."

Buffy actually smiled, "Of course not. I may be good at acting like a slut but I'm not one."

Spike and Angel sighed which only made Buffy smile wider. Spike finally made his way over to Buffy to start thefirst aid along with Angel. Angel was next to speak, "So how did you know Donnie?"

Buffy sighed, "A nerd I used to go to school with here in L.A. He's gotten way hotter since he's been vamped."

Spike smiled, "You were always attracted to vampires."

Buffy only smiled and looked back and forth between the two vampires. "It's not my fault I like the whole mysterious danger in you vampires."

Angel was the serious one, "Explains why you were so good at being one tonight."

Buffy looked down, "I'm sorry I brought you guys into it. I know Cordy and faith are probably pretty pissed huh?"

Spike smiled, "Since when is a slayer not mad at me?"

Angel smiled next, "Don't worry about it. At least we're the only ones making a big deal out of this."

Buffy was shocked, "What? You mean no one cares?"

Spike shook his head at Angel and tried to calm the slayer down. She was always attention craved, "They care of course. Everyone was surprised. Hell Faith, Willow and Xander were talking about it for a long time last night."

Buffy smiled buttried not to act like she wa spleased, "They must be surprised."

Angel nodded, "I did't think you had it in you."

Buffy shrugged and winced at a bit of rubbing alcohol Spike put on the cut by her neck. "I've been around too many vampires...I've watched how they act or move...If I didn't know how to act like Buffy the vampire tonight we could all be dead."

Spike's smile was wiped off his face, "Well you're going to die anyway right?"

Buffy's head shot over to him in surprise but in realization knowing someone told hi about the spell, "I'm not going to die. There is just a small chance I could die."

Angel spoke next, "There's always a small chance you could die."

Buffy nodded, "This time is exactly the same."

Spike scoffed, "Like we're suppossed to believe that. If it's true then why is everyone making such a big deal about it?"

Buffy sighed, "Fine, there's a high chance I could die if I am not strong enough or I'm not holding the scythe."

Angel nodded, "Okay so why isn't Faith at risk?"

Buffy smiled, "Apparently it's because I'm the strongest and the best. Never been praised with a death trap before."

Spike smirked, "Here I thought that was a good thing."

Buffy smiled, "Nothing's a good thing Spike. We should know that by now."

Both vampires looked down in pity. Angel stood up, "You're healing fast."

Buffy nodded, "Cool."

Spike smiled as he continued to bandage the cut by her neck. He suddenly paused and stared up at the slayer grinning from ear to ear. When she started to look uncomfortable he finally spoke, "You liked it didn't you?"

Buffy tried to look as confused as possible, "What are you talking about?"

Angel actually smiled along with Spike who was still staring at her, "You know what I'm talking about. You actually liked playing the evil one."

Buffy started to squirm a little bit as she glanced back and forth between both Angel and Spike who were grinning. She knew she couldn't lie so she sighed, "Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?"

Spike and Angel moved to sit back on the couch still smiling. Spike spoke again though, "I knew it. Just make sure you never get turned because you would be way too evil then us."

Buffy looked surprised as she stared at Spike, "Me...more evil then you guys? I don't think so!"

Angel smiled, "Well we wouldn't have to teach you much."

Buffy smiled back, "Sure you would sire."

All three of them burst into laughter at buffy's words. Buffy stopped laughing and the vampires actually looked scared of the inquitioning look she was giving them. She was looking at Spike when she spoke, "Since you have had a few laughs at my expense I'd say it was my turn." The fear still lingered the room, more then before. "Well I was thinking, (She stares at Spike now) When you said 'I'm sure Angelus and I can find some way to entertain ourselves,' and then you (She stares at Angel) said there's always a way; What did you two mean?"

Both Spike and Angel got very uncomfortable as Buffy smiled already knwoing her answer. Still she waited until one of them spoke which happened to be Spike, "Well...It was a very long time ago and..."

Angel tried to continue, "It was never really anything...Sometimes it happened..."

Buffy burst out laughing, "Don't worry guys, I kind of figured."

Spike got defensive, "What do you mean you figured?"

Buffy hadn't stopped smiling, "Well with how you guys were always fighting and how much you enjoy sex and with how passionate Angel is...It all just came together. I just thought it was about time to revel in your humiliation since I can feel it now."

Spike and Angel could do nothing but glare extremely uncomfortable until Buffy finally calmed down. Angel finally spoke, "It's not extremely uncommon..."

Buffy nodded, "I know. Don't worry about it."

It took a few minutes for Angel and Spike to start the first aid again or to be even comfortable in the same room. When they did start cleaning her up again Angel noticed the tip of a cut covered by her jacket. "You're gonna have to take your jacket off."

Buffy shook her head, "No don't worry about it. There's nothing major."

Angel and Spike looked at each and then at Buffy. Angel spoke again, "Well if I can see the tip of a still bleeding cut I think it might be important."

Buffy shook her head and looked at her coat which did seem to be covered in blood. She silently swore to herself seeing as it was her favourite long sleeved leather coat. "It's fine really, I'll be healed by tomorrow."

Spike stared itno her already knowing she was hiding something along with Angel, "Come on pet. Just take off the jacket."

Buffy sighed as she slowly slid off her jacket. She was careful to cover from her elbows down with her water bottle as the jacket did come off. Angel smiled, "Was that so hard?"

Buffy smiled, "You know me. Think I can do everything."

They were still unsure and noticed her covering her lower arms. Spike smiled knwing the only way to see what she as hiding was to get her to life up her arms. So he did it the only way he knew how. "Key word THINK you can do everything."

This took Buffy by a surprise, "What?"

Spike smiled, "If you haven't noticed you tend to need someone to save you before you actually finish the big bad."

Buffy was starting to get defensive now, "Are you trying to get me mad because I'm pretty sure I could take you myself which must not be saing much about you."

Spike just smiled, "Then why couldn't you kill me when I was evil?"

Instead of staying speechless because she had no comeback she used the only form of problem solving she was good at. Since Spike was kneeling in front of her it was easy access for her right handed punch which connected right with his nose. Before Buffy could bring her hand back Angel had her by the wrist which made her wince. Spike was already recovered and staring at what Buffy was hiding.

Buffy tried to cover quickly, "It was really an accident, I was about to stake a vampire with the fork thing in the kitchen but I hit my own hand."

Angel shook his head, "You're lying, I can tell."

Spike smiled and shook his head, "I can't believe this. You let him bite you?

Buffy stared down towards the two bite marks which lingered on each wrist. "You don't understand."

Spike scoffed, "Like hell I don't. We kind of went throught he same thing with the little army man remember?"

Buffy got real defensive now, "I didn't let him bite me."

Spike wasn't believeing it but Angel was the one staring intot he sadness that Buffy's eyes held, "She's telling th truth Spike."

Spike knelt back down in front of her by Angel and tilted her head up, "So what happened?"

Buffy shook her head, "Nothing. I'm fine."

Spike smiled a sympathetic smile, "I didn't ask if you were okay, I asked what happened."

Buffy took a deep breath, "You asked." She took a small pause before beginning. "Well we were making out on the couch and everything and he went to go and bite my neck but I told you guys would be really mad. So he didn't and we started talking and flirting and stuff and somewhere I fell asleep. I woke up to two sharp pains and two vampires, one on each wrist. Donnie was on my right one and one of his lackey's on the other one. It took me a few minutes to realize I was a little faint so I moved them but Donnie wouldn't let go. He uh...well he kind of pushed me backwards and it took me about 5 minutes of saying no to finally find any strength to get him off me."

Spike shuddered at the sudden reminder. He backed away from her for a little bit confusing only Angel. Buffy stared at him in sympathy as he tried to find the words to speak. Angel looked from Buffy to Spike repeatedly until curiousity took over, "What happened?"

Buffy shook her head, "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

Spike stood up and shook his head, "You can't do that! You can't just keep forgiving me for everything. I did what I did."

Buffy was still speaking extremely soft obviously replaying the moments of the bathroom and tonight in her head. "I don't forgive you Spike. I have never forgiven anybody but if I don't move on things like that could kill me."

Spike looked even more hurt and stood up, "I'm sorry Buffy."

The guilt was so overwhelming that even Angel could feel it. Buffy practically burst out crying as she watched Spike walk away. It took her a few minutes to speak to Angel. When she did it could of broken his heart, "It was my fault he tried. I shouldn't of fallen asleep tonight and I shouldn't of led Spike on all year."

Angel finally understood the comparison of tonight to their relationship. The anger was threatening to take over him, "And now...Now you two are all best friends."

Buffy could feel his anger and she knew his temper, "Angel don't. I can't think about this right now and Spike doesn't need this okay. Just please don't do anything."

The only reason Angel did listen was because even without magic he could feel how powerless and hurt his slayer felt. She couldn't cr anymore but sat there with watery eyes staring into his. Angel tried to smile, "You look so tired."

Buffy wiped her nose, "Well everytime I sleep something bad happens."

Angel shook his head, "Let's go to your room. You should sleep."

"I thought someone was in my room."

"We lied."

Buffy nodded and got up to walk. Angel picked her up just like he used to and walked as slowly as possible to and then up the stairs. She didn't object but did the opposite. She settled her head into the crook of his neck where she thought she always belonged. The rest of the morning was a blur for Buffy. She only remembered being put in bed and someone sliding in behind her. She actually slept that night because of the comfort that surrounded her which was and always will be Angel.


	22. History

**-Hyperion - About Noon-**

It was around lunch so the girls that were up early were already filing into the kitchen for some food but there were still regualr teenagers that were just getting up. Either way the whole downstairs was filled with only teenagers, Andrew and Cordelia. They all sat around the table, on counters and standing or leaning against objects as they made their daily conversation.

Rona was first to make conversation, "So who else is thinking about Buffy differently now?"

One of the girls nodded, "I know I am. I mean where did she pull all that vamp act?"

Rona nodded, "That girl's got a history and I say we find out what it is."

Kennedy had been strangely quiet that morning which is wierd because normally she starts the talking so everyone was wierded out when she said what she did, "I think we should leave Buffy's history alone. She doesn't need a bunch of teenagers prying into her life unless she wants to talk to us about it."

Rona stood up to her, "What changed your mind? I thought you were number one for hating Buffy."

Kennedy smiled, "Yea well some people grow up Rona. Maybe you should try it."

Rona got out of her chair and walked up to Kennedy getting right in her face, "You're going to stand there and tell me to grow up? I wasn't the one who ran out and got myself beet up because my girlfriend was hugging another guy. The best part is that's not even the most immature thing you've done. maybe I should lay all your shit out."

Kennedy didn't give her a chance to because she used her right fist to connect with her face. Rona flew to the side but stayed standing. She looked at kennedy, "Big mistake."

Then kicked her in the stomach sending her into the main room. There was no more talking only slayer pinned against slayer. Kennedy threw Rona on top of the coffee table wrecking it which pretty much woke a few people up. The whole time Cordy stood without saying a word. Illyria was the first one downstairs but Willow, Oz and Wesley were close behind.

Illyria walked up to them and littlerally held them by the clothes behidn their necks, "You two are suppossed to be warriors. You do not fight against each other. What good is being a leader if you do not trust those you are leading?"

Rona stared up at her, "What do you know about being a slayer?"

Illyria threw her at the wreckage of the same coffee table she just went threw. Illyria didn't have a chance to respon because Faith was down there in seconds and directly over Rona, "She may not be a slayer but sadly she knows a little more then you do."

Rona tried to smile through her bleeding fat lip, "You're going to preech about being a slayer?"

Faith smiled, "You can't talk about things you don't understand Rona but you're right. I lost sight of what a slayer is for a year or two and believe me coming back isn't pretty. If you continue this little fight here with Kennedy I guarantee you she'll win because she's doing it for the right reasons. I'm going to let you make a choice, you can attack her again or you can walk away but know if you attack her you'll end up worse for it."

Rona stood there staring at kennedy and then sighed and walked back to the kitchen for some ice. Kennedy smiled up at faith, "You're starting to talk like a slayer."

Then Kennedy walked back to the kitchen for some food. Illyria looked down at faith, "You gain more understanding every day."

Faith nodded, "I guess I do."

Illyria just nodded and walked back to Wesley, "I think I'm fading. I should not have taken them apart."

Wesley smiled, "That's okay Illyria. You're doing what you think is right." Illyria tilted her head to one side as he cotinued to speak, "Let's go to the kitchen. I'm kind of hungry."

Illyria followed without question. Willow had been out of her wheelchair since late night but that fiht had gotten her weaker so she was leaning on Oz as they walked towards faith. Willow smiled, "You're doing a great job Faith."

Oz nodded, "Last time I saw you, you were killing people and this is defenitely a step up for you...a big step."

Faith smiled and nodded, "Thanks."

Oz looked towards Willow, "I'm hungry."

Willow smiled, "Then let's cook you something."

Oz nodded, "We're going in."

Willow laughed as he guided her towards the evry busy kitchen. It was at that moment Xander and Gunn walked down the stairs. Xander ran up to faith, "What's going on?"

Faith waved her hand, "It was nothing. Just broke up another teenage brawl."

Gunn smiled, "That happens a lot with a bunch of teen girls in the same house."

Xander nodded and looked at faith again, "Buffy come in last night?"

Faith shrugged, "If she did I haven't seen her."

Gunn smiled, "Angel and Spike still haven't showed up which means they must of had a very late night."

Xander nodded, "Angel and Spike always get first crack at her."

Gunn smiled, "It's alright man. At least she'll be more calm."

Xander sniffed the air, "Somebody's making pancakes."

Gunn smiled along with Faith. Both yelled at the same time, "I'm there."

All three of them made their way to the kitchen leaving only Spike, Buffy and Angel absent.

**-About An Hour Later-**

Angel started to stir behind behind as he blinked his eyes to wake himself up. He slowly climbed out of bed turning around once he stood to make sure buffy was still sound asleep. It was time to look for Spike, the only time where buffy couldn't protect him. He put on his shirt and walked out the door and down the stairs slowly. It was pretty noisy as everyone was lounged around the main level of the hotel engrossed in conversation. As he surveyed the room the only one he couldn't find was Spike so he walked over to Xander who was talking to Willow on one of the couches.

He knelt down beside them and Xander smiled, "What's going on dead boy?"

Angel sighed, "Have you seen Spike?"

Xander shook his head and then looked at Willow. Willow shook her head too and then looked at Angel, "Why?"

Angel sighed knowing he should tell them, "Buffy came in last night and..."

Willow smiled, "What time?"

Angel looked confused but answered her, "About 4 this morning."

Willow looked mad, "Dammit!"

Xander was laughing and yelled to Faith, "We win. Buffy walked in at about 4 this morning."

Faith smiled and looked at Willow, "A slayer knows a slayer."

Willow just sighed. Angel looked at her, "You guys were betting?"

Xander nodded, "Yea. It's how we deal with things and Willow can't deal because she lost!"

Willow changed the sunject quickly, "So why are you looking for Spike?"

Angel nodded and finished tellin them, "When buffy came in last night we got into this big discussion and something happened ot her last night that related to something Spike did ot her."

Xander looked pissed in seconds, "Please Angel tell me it's not the bathroom scene."

Angel just stared down and Xander swore to himself, "What happened to her last night?"

Angel sighed knowing it's better for them to know the truth, "A few of the vampires specifically Ronnie started to drink from Buffy but then when she said no Ronnie wouldn't let her go. She walked in with quite a bit of scars and bruises."

Xander banged his head back on the couch as Willow extremely sad. Willow looked down as she spoke, "Is she up?"

Angel shook his head, "No. That's kind of why i wanted to talk to Spike, you know so Buffy can't interrupt."

Willow shook her head, "No!" Angel and Xander both looked extremely confused. "Spike knows what he did was wrong and if he's not around then he defenitely feels guilty about it. Buffy needs to move on from this again. She's not good at dealing with things like this."

Faith finally popped intot he conversation, "What did Spike do?"

Xander ignored Willow's fatal glare telling him no and said it anyway, "He almost raped Buffy in her bathroom."

Faith was extremely taken back but Willow tried to make it better, "But he was evil guys. He was in a bad place and he knows it's something that shouldn't of happened. If Buffy can handle this then why are yu two making such a big deal over the past? She's in a lot of pain now and it has nothing to do with Spike."

Angel nodded, "Has something to do with hatred for Spike."

Willow smiled, "I don't care Angel. Buffy depends on him a lot more then anyone and you are not going to take that way from her."

Faith looked up at Willow, "The more she depends on him the longer he goes without being able to move on."

Willow sighed, "Faith come on. Buffy knows you two are all head over heels. I think you're just a little paranoid because something could happen between them but you won't let yourself think it won't."

Faith smiled, "You're like the town psychiatrist."

Willow smiled and looked up the stairs, "I better go talk to buffy."

Faith shook her head, "I get first crack."

Willow nodded, "Cool."

As Faith walked up the stairs Cordelia walked over to Angel and the group. She actually smiled, "The old gang."

Xander smiled, "Minus Oz."

Oz walked over and smiled, "No the old gang. Just don't go kissing my girl and I'll be fine."

Xander let out a nervous laugh, "You were joking right?"

Oz just half smiled leaving Xander to wonder. Willow was really smiling now as she stared at Xander, "Yea Xander. You're not aloud to kiss me."

Xander sighed, "Then maybe you should of stayed a lesbian."

Oz smiled down at Willow, "I don't think so."

Willow looked extremely praised as she cuddled into Oz's presence behind her. Shelooked over at Cordy and into her eyes. She noticed something, something she couldn't place. "Cordy, are you okay?"

Cordy just smiled at Willow, "I've been better, why?"

Willow just shook it off, "No reason."

Cordy looked a little suspicious herself now. Looks like Willow was on to her but she smiled anyway because it wouldn't be too long until all her problems were gone. It also wasn't long until they were all yet again in deep conversation, even Cordelia. When it was silent Angel looked over to Cordelia, "Can we talk?"

Cordy smiled, "Of course."

Then those two walked towards the office for their talk.

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy sat curled up on the bed with a few tears excaping the side of her eyes. She knew when Angel smiled around Cordy that he was happy, that it was a real smile and it was happening now. She liked the feeling of him being happy but the jealousy and pain was almost too much for her. She closed her eyes and layin the dark room crying until she saw a streak of light from the door get bigger and bigger. She knew someone was coming to talk to her.

Buffy quickly tried to wipe the tears away but faith caught her in the act. She down on the bed, "What's wrong with you?"

Buffy slowly shook her head, "Nothing. I'm just a woos nowadays."

Faith nodded and thought about ti for a second, "Angel's talking to Cordy huh?"

Buffy nodded and wiped away a fresh tear. She took a deep breath to stop crying and finally spoke, "I wanted to talk to you, about last night."

Faith smiled, "Forget about it."

Buffy shook her head, "I didn't warn anybody and I know how you and Spike feel about each other."

Faith nodded, "I understand B, no worries."

Buffy nodded, "So then we're cool?"

Faith nodded. During the silence Faith thought about an unanswered question, "People keep saying we feel the same thing for each other. Am I wrong when I don't believe them?"

Buffy surprised her with her answer, "No." Faith waited for her to explain. "I'm always going to need Spike and I hope he's always there for me. I can't promise you I won't try anything unless you guys get married because...well Spike and I take care of each other."

Faith nodded, "I get the closeness but I don't think I can be with him if on some level you two are together."

Buffy shook her head, "No faith, it's a good thing you're trying with Spike. The less he needs to take care of me the better and he wants to take care of you. Soon I won't even be able to compare to you. You just have to give him a chance and be patient with him."

Faith smiled, "I figured I'd need patience."

Buffy and Faith had a small laugh until buffy stopped and sighed. "He's pretty sad right now."

Faith looked curious, "Why?"

Buffy shook her head, "Guilt."

Faith nodded already uderstanding, "He's not downstairs."

Buffy nodded, "He'll show up smoking under a blanket in a few minutes. He'll wait until I worry."

For some reason Faith wasn't as jealous as she thought she would be but more understanding, "How does he know you're worrying?"

Buffy smiled, "I don't know but the second I start to worry he always shows up."

Faith smiled, "Worry soon because I want to go back downstairs."

"You can go downstairs. I'll hang up here."

"Why? Who can't you face?"

It took a few seconds for Buffy to answer, "Cordelia."

Faith smiled, "Don't you miss the days when you were used to feeling what they feel?"

Buffy smiled, "I do. Sometimes though when they're happy it's nice to feel it."

Faith nodded and stood up, "Alright, if you're not going to come down I'm going to send Willow up. She wanted to talk to you."

Buffy smiled, "She would."

Faith walked to the door, "Thanks buffy."

Buffy couldn't ask why faith was saying thank you because she was out the door and buffy was left alone to ponder it.


	23. Intoxicated

**-Buffy's Room - Exactly Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Buffy curled up on her bed again and started to lie on her hands as pillows but winced when her head touched the deep bite marks on her wrists. Spike had left so Fast they didn't even get to bandage the marks up. So Buffy just lay on her pillows awaiting the arrival of Willow. She knew her best friend would bring ice cream of some sort and they'd do the whole comfort thing which she was more then happy to enjoy. Her eyes were actually closing again as light finally entered the room. Her eyes shot open just in time to see Willow glide into the room and hop on the bed. Buffy was right because Willow carried two bowls filled with ice cream.

Buffy sat up slowly, "Thanks Willow."

Willow nodded and after a spoonfull of her own ice cream she started to talk, "Angel told me what happened last night." Buffy just nodded and put the ice cream bowls down to show her the marks on her wrists. Willow stared already scared, "With how much vampires drink from you I'm surprised you aren't one yet."

Buffy smiled and nodded, "Yea well you know me, I can't die."

Willow nodded back to her and brought up another topic, "Spike still hasn't come back from wherever he ran to."

Buffy just smiled remembering her conversation with Faith a few minutes ago, "He'll come back when I start to worry. I know him like the back of my hand."

"Faith is kind of worried about that."

"I know. We talked and I told her I couldn't promise her anything but Spike does like her a lot and he's worth the effort and patience he takes."

Buffy put on her little teasing smile, "I don't know Buffy, I mean you and that vampire act...You two looked made for each other."

Buffy looked down embarassed but continued to tell the truth, "You have to admit though, I did look damn hot."

Willow could only nod and take another spoon of ice cream into her mouth, "You really really did. If I didn't have Oz I'd totally take a crack at you."

Buffy smiled and changed the subject at the mention of Oz, "Oh yea Oz is back in the game. How's that going?"

Willow shrugged, "We didn't even sleep in each other's rooms last night but when we're together it's like he never left. I'm feeling better yet he still takes care of me. We've only had two almost kisses and one peck on the cheek kiss."

Buffy laughed, "Just as long as you don't go kissing Xander I think you two can work it out."

Willow threw a pillow at her which buffy just caught and leaned on. "I want to, i mean it's Oz and I love him so much."

Buffy nodded, "Oh the love thing."

Willow smiled, "Gives us a reason to get drunk."

Buffy looked out the crack in the door to make sure no one was around and pulled out two bottles of alcohol from under the bed, "Or we could just do it now. We'll blame it on confusion and pain."

Willow took one bottle and poured some in her ice cream, "This is so not going to end well."

Buffy could only laugh and take a swig of hers, "But it will sure as hell feel good for a while."

**-Angel's Office-**

Angel stood leaning on the desk as Cordelia lounged on a chair. It only made Angel smile at the famous bored look that crept over her face. It also told him to start talking. "Cordy, I just wanted to apologize. Since you've been back I haven't even talked to you. We were a lot closer to suddenly become nothing."

These words made Cordelia's day and yet it was barely beginning. She could only spread a smile accross her face, "Don't worry about it. I know how you and Buffy get."

Angel nodded, "Her and Spike have something though. Spike's trying to stop himself because he likes Faith and then I don't know about Buffy anymore. Sometimes we could be so close and then other times she could be screaming at me."

Cordy did have jealousy rushing through her veins but she had to play best friend for a little longer. She spoke in her most comforting voice, "Give it some time. Maybe you and Buffy are in absoloute love but you aren't meant to be together yet."

Angel smiled, "Kind of what I was thinking."

Cordelia smiled and looked around the room, "I haven't been in this room in a long time."

Angel nodded, "Yea, me niether. Spend a lot of time in the..."

"Training room." Cordy smiled as he nodded. "I know Angel. I was there remember."

The conversation he had with Spike when Cordy walked in came rushing back to him, "I should of talked to you first and I know that but Spike had this big over protective thing going on and it was just a instinct feeling. You know I'd always come to you first."

Cordelia nodded and walked over to him. She grabbed his hands as she stood directly in front of him, "I know you would of. So don't even worry about it Angel. We're good now but we still have to have the big welcome back Cordy party."

Angel smiled and pulled her into a hug, "As soon as we save or end the world."

Cordy stood with a wicked smile as she accepted the hug. She was in perfect position to be with Angel and now all she had to do was get rid of buffy which was going to happen...very soon.

**-Lobby-**

The girls were scattered all over the hotel. Some in showers, in their rooms, playing board games, cards and just talking. Gunn and Rona were were laid out on the couch laughing and talking. Wesley and Illyria were walking around the hotel and somewhere along the walk their hands wrapped in each others. Faith, Oz and Xander were playing go fish as they sat on a floor looking over a table. A few other girls lingered about but not many. The room was filled with low sounds and whispers until Buffy and Willow stumbled out of her room laughing and almost falling as they caught themselves on the railing. Everyone in the room stood and were still as they continued to watch Willow and Buffy try to stand. Wesley and Illyria walked into the lobby on the main floor along with Cordy and Angel who were all hand in hand.

Buffy smiled and looked over to Willow. She whispered really loudly, "Looks like the day of couples. Everybody's so in love."

Willow was silent for a few seconds until both of them burst out laughing. Faith silently swore to herself, "Where'd you buy the booz Buffy?"

Buffy smiled as she and Willow started to walk down the stairs. They tried to glide elegantly but stumbled. Buffy waited until she got tot he bottom to answer faith, "The nice man at the gas station was nice enough to let me buy it."

Willow smiled, "Yea and this nice slayer was nice enough to share it with me."

Oz walked up a little bit, "Since when do you drink."

Buffy and Willow swayed a little bit until Willow thought of her answer, "The week you left me. You were gone and the beer called me only this time it's not beer. It's like vodka I think. Not even any chasers, I think I'm getting good."

Xander shook his head, "You two drunk at the same time defenitely can't be good."

Buffy shrugged, "Maybe you should get drunk too then because we all know how you act. We'd just have to bring Anya back from the dead so you can leave her at the altar."

Willow nodded and smiled. Xander shook his head in anger and in seconds he was lunging at Buffy for saying what she did. Faith held him back and when he was calmed down she glared at buffy, "Let's say we go upstairs huh Buffy?"

Buffy smiled, "No I like it down here. There's a lot of people and I'm in a social mood."

Willow nodded, "I'm with the slayer."

Angel finally spoke, "Since when do you drink?"

Buffy burst out laughing again, "Since you left me. You know if you think about it you and Oz should get together."

Willow suddenly looked completely happy, "Yea. I mean they both left for us when we knew we could take care of ourselves."

Guilt and awkwardness swept through the room. Suddenly a door flew open and a figure under a smoking blanket ran through. After he shut the door he threw the blanket off. He didn't have time to say anything because Buffy charged at him, jumping into his arms and wrapping hers arms around his neck. "Hello Spikey. I missed you. Faith and Willow were all worried about you but I knew you would come home eventually."

Spike smiled at her but then clicked into reality and looked over to the giddy Willow right next to him. He then looked to Xander, "So who got the slayer smashed."

Willow put up her hand and started jumping up and down, "I did!"

Spike smiled and got Buffy to hop off him, "I know you did Willow but who got you drunk?"

Buffy put up her hand and started jumping up and down, "I did!"

Spike nodded already annoyed. He stared over at Angel who happened to still be holding hands with Cordy and sighed. He then looked at Faith, "So what happened?"

Faith sighed, "I was talking to her about you and then Willow went up to her. She was still weak but then they talked with ice cream and about an hour later they come down drunk."

Xander nodded and glared to Spike, "You know how to get her drunk Spike now how do you take care of her drunk?"

Spike didn't have a chance to answer because Angel piped in, "You got her drunk?"

Spike nodded, "Everyone was treating her like a fragile kid and I wasn't."

Buffy sighed, "You know what i may be intoxicated but I'm still here. So what if Spike got me drunk okay, I mean me and Spike drunk was...It got me sick but it felt good."

Willow nodded, "I remember that. You read the toilet."

Buffy burst out laughing, "Oh yea."

Spike only shook his head and walked towards the drunk girls holding each other up. "Hey red."

Willow smiled, "Hi Spike! I missed you. You're like the center of attention all the time. Plus you know I never thanked you for taking care of me or us...US. Buffy was dead and you were there."

Spike nodded and was honored but knew it was just drinking so he turned towards Oz and pointed, "You remember Oz right?"

Willow smiled, "Yea! He's so pretty and I love him so much. You know I could of died when he left me."

Spike finally shut her up at the saddened look of Oz, "Right Willow. You both look a little tired. Are you tired?" Willow only nodded. "So is our little wolfman. Do you think you could keep him company?"

Willow smiled but before she could answer she fell over already passing out. Buffy started laughing, "Looks like she can't hold her liquor."

Spike smiled and looked at Oz, "Take her upstairs and let her sleep it off. She's all mystical so it shouldn't take long for her to wake up with the headache."

Oz walked over and picked Willow up. Despite everything else he smiled as he walked up the stairs with the love of his life. Faith started to laugh herself, "Now what about our little hyper slayer?"

Buffy laughed to herself, "Yea Spike what about me? Cuz you know I won't be fooled as easy as she was. I'm smarter and I'm a slayer."

Spike nodded, "But you're still just a girl. Aren't you Buffy?" He started to circle very close to her as he spoke. "You have the same wants...needs as every other woman." Buffy nodded and closed her eyes obviously under his control. Faith and Angel started to shiver a little bit obviously jealous. Cordy started to twinge in anger though knowing it was getting to Angel. But they all watched anyway as Spike continued to calm buffy down. "I know why you were drinking Buffy, why you cry, why you were sleeping with me, why you argue with your sister..."

Buffy had her eyes closed now, "Why?"

Spike smiled, "Because you're human. And just like any other human you feel pain and you..."

Buffy shook her head, "No! No more Spike. I feel...I need...Maybe I should read the toilet again."

Spike smiled, "Do you remember where the bathroom is?"

Buffy just nodded as she turned in a whole circle before walking out of the room to the bathroom. Faith crossed her arms trying to understand, "So where were you?"

Spike shrugged, "Out."

Rona finally spoke, "We're all going to know later so you mine as well speak now."

Spike sighed, "I was out."

Faith nodded, "I'll know when you tell buffy."

Spike shook his head, "You know Faith, I'm sick and tired of this."

"So am I. I kind of talked to buffy earlier and I got the just of what you're like but I still get the right to ask where you were."

Spike shrugged yet again, "Out."

Angel smiled, "He was doing exactly what buffy was."

Spike shook his head and stayed speechless until he found a good explanation, "Looks like there's reason enough."

Xander spoke again, "Dawn better not hear about this. She does everything Buffy does." Spike and Angel stared each other down which only scared Xander, "What's going on dead guys?"

Angel sighed and started to explain, "When you, Gunn and Buffy were out looking for Cordelia Dawn found out about the spell that might kill Buffy. She was about to run out mad when Hamilton grabbed her."

Xander shook his head and stared down at faith who just looked away. "You knew. You all knew and no one told me or Buffy for that matter. She'd kill herself if anything happened to her sister...again. Almost all of you were alone with her at one point and you said nothing?"

Faith whispered back, "There were other things that came up."

Xander couldn't help but be even more angry at that question, "Like your personal lives." He stared at faith directly, "Your precious Spike." He then stared at Angel and Spike, "You two are just completely obvious."

Angel actually tried to defend it, "She was actually injured and still is. I think that was pretty much the only thing on our minds last night."

Xander smiled, "Really? So then how come you wanted to beet Spike up this morning? There was soap opera Angel, don't lie to me. I know you guys too god damn well."

It went silent when they heard a stumble from a person entering the room. Buffy was holding her stomach as she tried to balance and walk into the room. She stared right at Xander, "What's going on?"

Xander glared at everyone in the room knowing one of them should be the ones to tell her. Buffy suddenly did her best to stand straight and expressed the worried look on her face. "I asked what was going on?"


	24. Conner And Dawn

**_A/N -_**_I couldn't remember if Colleen was Conner's mom or dad so my bad if I'm wrong._

**-Conner's Cage-**

He had been sleeping for an amazing amunt of time. Someone would think he was dead because he barely moved when he breathed and his eyes never flickered. His body lay still but he still had life in him. The girl that was in the cage with him had woken up a little while before. She didn't know wheather she should wake him or not. She decided not to when she found out she couldn't move. The light from under the door shone in and made it somewhat easy to see the boys face and she smiled. He looked so innocent, so sad and so peaceful.

She hoped for him to wake up and I guess hoping was enough. His body started to move around a little bit but he still wasn't awake. When Conner's eyes did finally open the first thing he saw were the eyes belonging to the girl. He hopped up instantly which kind of scared the girl. She was still lying down so could do nothing. When Conner did calm down he knew he would have to start talking.

He tried to smile, "Hi."

The girl kind fo smiled back, "Hi." Conner was happy that at least now there was contact. Especially happy that this girl kept talking, "You were asleep a long time."

Conner smiled, "I guess I was tired."

The girl smiled, "That you were." After a few seconds She spoke the million dollar question, "So what's your name?"

Conner smiled, "Conner."

The girl smiled even wider, "I like that name."

Conner nodded, "Yea. What's yours?"

The girl hesitated for a few seconds before finally answering, "Dawn. Dawn Summers."

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Xander stared at Buffy already scared of her reaction. He then glared at everyone behind them knowing none of them could handle telling her but all of them would jump to eb the one to comfort her. He took a deep breath and walked a little closer to her, "I didn't know anything about this until right now."

Buffy shook her head, "What's going on Xander?"

Xander took one more deep breath, "Have you noticed Dawn hasn't been around all day and last night?"

Buffy's eyes shot wide open and she shook her head, "Where's Dawn Xander? Where's my sister?"

Xander closed his eyes, "Yesterday afternoon when we were out looking for Cordelia Dawn found out about the spell. She was about to take off but Hamilton was at the door and grabbed her."

Buffy shook her head in anger already looking behind Xander, "How come I didn't know about this until now? She's my sister, she's my responsibility, she's..." She stared back up at Xander in almost tears, "We have to find her NOW!"

Xander nodded but stopped her from taking off, "Pick up a plan Buffy. L.A's a big city. Dawn being taken can't be a coincedence. Like last night that Donnie guy said his little gang were out to distract us so the little law firm could take someone to make the girl pay. I think those were his words anyway."

Buffy nodded and put her hand on her forehead, "You're right. I...I'm sorry. Almost another coma moment."

Xander nodded, "Don't worry Buffy. She never died last time and she won't die this time."

Spike finally whispered, "True Xander but who did die last time?"

Xander looked worried now as he stared Buffy in the eyes. Angel shook his head though realizing something, "Dawn can't be the reason they were distracting us. She was taken during the day, before that fight."

Buffy nodded, "So someone else is missing."

Xander nodded, "Yea."

Buffy yelled to the whole room, "I want everyone rounded up right now. Everyone in the hotel to the lobby in five minutes. I want to know who we're missing."

Everyone nodded and took off towards rooms. Spike stayed behind though as he watched Buffy fall back leaning against a pole and closing her eyes. Spike walked up to her, "You don't look so good."

Buffy couldn't even smile, "I so shouldn't drink unless I'm a vampire."

Spike nodded, "Yea I was out all night and I'm still good now."

Buffy slowly shook her head, "You talk to Faith? They were all asking about you."

Spike smiled, "You knew where I was."

Buffy nodded, "Yeah I did. At least when you drink nothing bad happens. Everytime I drink or everytime I feel better something bad happens."

Spike shrugged, "At least you felt better for a while."

Buffy shook her head again, "But I didn't feel better. I mean I could still feel the pain from all my bruises and I think I opened one of the bite marks because we didn't exactly bandage it last night."

Spike looked down at her wrist and grabbed her hand gently, "We should patch this up."

Buffy nodded, "Walk me to the bathroom first."

Spike smiled and quickly walked her to the bathroom.

**-Willow-s Room-**

Oz and Willow had been lying down for a little time now. All the hustle and bustle were non existent as Oz watched Willow sleep. He knew she would feel extremely sick when she woke up but he would deal with that later. Or maybe now because her eyes slowly opened. Oz smiled and grabbed her hand.

Willow smiled and stared into his eyes, "Hey."

Oz smiled back, "Hey. How you doing?"

Willow slowly shook her head, "My head kind of hurts and I think I'm still a little tipsy."

Oz laughed a little bit, "It'll pass soon enough."

Willow nodded and blinked. She finally smiled when she realized something, "This is the first time you've been in my bed since you've been back."

Oz nodded, "Yea, I guess it is."

Despite the smelly alcohol breath Oz leaned down above her for a kiss. A kiss that lasted a few minutes. It was getting a little more intense until Oz quickly pulled away the second it could of been clear the kiss was going to lead to more. "I'm sorry Willow. I can't do this now."

Willow looked worried, "Okay. W...Why not?"

Oz took a deep breath, "I've been in control for a long time now Willow. When I'm with you it's hard to control. I can't risk losing myself around you."

Willow smiled, "I went through the same thing last year. You don't have to worry Oz I know now any reason you would hurt me exists because you think it would be better but this time I'm not letting you make that choice. I love you and I think you love me so let me be the anchor to your ship. I'll stay in control enough for the both of us."

Oz couldn't help but smile and kiss her again. When he pulled back he moved a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you Willow."

Willow smiled, "I love you too."

Another kiss ensued, one a little more intense then the first one. Except this time the second it could of lead to more the door opened and Xander smiled as they quickly broke apart. Oz sighed, "Hey Xander."

Xander winked at him and spoke, "Buffy wants everyone downstairs. Someone's missing. She just found out about Dawn."

Willow sighed and hit herself in the forehead, "How's she doing?"

Xander shrugged, "Come down and find out."

Willow nodded and Xander left. Oz looked down at Willow, "Shall we."

Willow smiled but then stopped suddenly, "You want to guide me to the bathroom first. Little bits of alcohol not agreeing with me."

Oz smiled and they both hopped off the bed rushing towards a bathroom.

**-Lobby-**

Buffy sat on a chair while Spike crouched in front of her bandaging up her wrists. She winced once in a while, "Why do you vampires bite so deep?"

Spike smiled, "In my defense I never bit you really hard."

Buffy sighed, "Fine, in general why do vampires bite so deep?"

Spike smiled, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Buffy shook her head and sighed, "This has got to be the worst few weeks huh? People died, injured, jealousy, my sister's gone again, you're moving on and now, now I have more vampire marks I have to explain to people."

Spike shook his head, "I don't know how you do it Buffy. You have so much strength inside of you for such a fragile body."

Buffy smiled, "A question I ask myself everyday. I was born to save the world and now I don't even know what's in this world that needs saving."

Spike looked a little worried, "What do you mean?"

Buffy shrugged, "Our world is full of pain. People exist to hurt others. Sure some of these people are happy but it doesn't make sense. What the hell are we trying to save Spike?"

Spike tied the bandage and then held both her hands, "Buffy, it makes sense for you to lose sight of the mission once in a while and you already know the answer to your question. We save this world because there are things worth saving. I'm defenitely not one to agree with human nature but sometimes even I get jealous. We fight for the small things like how the sun feels in the morning, the first kiss from your hunny, the taste of food, and even being able to see yourself in the mirror."

Buffy tried to smile, "Sometimes it's easy to forget you're not human Spike."

Spike smiled back, "Thanks."

Buffy nodded and lifted her other wrist so he could bandage it. "How are we going to find Dawn?"

Spike shrugged, "There's always a way, you know that."

Buffy nodded and sighed, "So you took off quick last night huh?"

Spike got a little uncomfortable, "Yea well, issues came up."

Buffy nodded, "What did Faith say?"

Spike looked a little surprised, "What?"

"Come on. If Angel knows what happened he would go looking for oyu thus bringing Xander and Willow into it. If they talk about it Faith is going to know." There was a small silence, "So she didn't say anything?"

Spike shook his head, "Nope. We didn't really talk while you were in the bathroom."

Buffy smiled, "Looks like she's a keeper."

Spike nodded, "Not if she nags like that all the time."

Buffy hit him softly with the hand he wasn't holding. "Girls nag, it's a thing."

Spike smiled, "I know, I mean I was with you for a whole four years."

Buffy was defenitely insulted but couldn't deny it, "In my defense you were evil."

"Explain the year I died then."

Buffy shrugged, "I wasn't naggy then. I was supportive."

Spike shook his head, "Yea, yea you were."

There was a small silence until Angel, Cordelia, Xander and Faith walked down the stairs. Angel spoke first, "What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged, "He's doing up my bite marks."

Spike smiled, "I have a little experience in that area."

Buffy smiled and looked back up at everyone, "Are they all coming?"

Faith nodded, "Cavalry's on their way."

Spike finished tying the bandage and stood up. He stared directly at buffy, "So what's the plan?"

Buffy shrugged, "No idea. I just have to find her."

Angel nodded, "But first we have to find out who else is missing and then find the connection."

Buffy nodded and a few girls started coming down the stairs. In this crowd was Willow and Oz who walked right up to buffy. Willow smiled, "How you feeling?"

Buffy shrugged, "For some odd reason I got over it pretty quickly. I'm still god damn sick but not so drunk anymore."

Willow nodded, "Yea me too."

Buffy smiled, "Sorry for getting you smashed."

Willow smiled, "It showed me something." She squeezed Oz's hand. "It was kind of fun actually."

Buffy winked at her and Willow's grin widened. Cordelia sighed, "Maybe sometime today we could get back to the non-drunk problems we have."

Buffy glared at Cordelia but couldn't say anything to her because Angel's cell phone rang. He had to let go of Cordy's hand to answer it. "Hello, this is Angel."

Buffy and Willow laughed at the formaility of how he answered the phone. They stopped at his serious look though. His look made it obvious he didn't like what he was hearing, "Hello Angel. This is Colleen Reilly, Conner's mom. I know this isn't exactly your territory and you probably don't even remember me but I just needed a favor. We left our son Conner at home last night because his father and I needed to take a business trip and I've been phoning him all morning and he hasn't answered."

Angel nodded, "Are you sure he isn't just staying over at someone's house?"

Colleen nodded, "Yes. When we left him he was in pretty bad shape from falling down a lot of stairs and he promised me he would stay home. I know it isn't exactly what you do but you two seemed to have a connection and I was wondering if you could..."

Without hesitation Angel finished her sentence, "Don't worry Colleen. I have a clear day and I would be happy to check on him."

Colleen sighed, "Thank you Mr. Angel. Thanks a lot."

Angel put on a fake smile, "No problem. Enjoy your trip."

Collen nodded, "Thank you. Goodbye."

Both lines clicked and Angel stared from Cordelia to Buffy and then finally spoke, "Conner's parents can't get a hold of Conner and they left him knowing he wouldn't go anywhere."

Buffy sighed, "So what are you thinking?"

Angel looked at the door, "Nothing until I know he's okay or not. I can't exactly check either."

Cordelia jumped up, "I'll go."

Angel shook his head, "You're too weak to take care of yourself Cordelia. Plus if people are going missing no one can be by themselves."

Cordelia silently swore to herself knowing who he was going to look at next. Buffy sighed and called for Andrew. Andrew came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of her, "Hey Buffy. What's going on? Why is everyone all crowded down here?"

"Dawn and someone else is missing. I want to find out who it is. I need to take off for about an hour and I want you to get my clothes and the everyday spell ready."

Andrew smiled, "You got it Buffy."

He took off up the stairs and Spike shook his head smiling, "You got your own little personal slave slayer."

Buffy nodded, "Yea. He's amazing. I like when people take care of me."

Spike smiled and nodded, "I remember. Attention hog."

Buffy stretched her arms, "What can i say? I'm irresistable."

Spike shook his head. Buffy and Spike finally eyed their audience and stopped their conversation. It was silent until Andrew came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of Buffy. He handed her the clothes, "I picked the black pants because I don't think you'd be able to move in the skirt. I didn't know if you were in one of your sexy moods so I picked a shirt with a v-neck, long sleeves and shows off your new belly button ring."

Buffy cleared her throat hoping to block out the ring part. It didn't work because Angel spoke, "You got your belly button pierced?"

Spike actually looked Buffy over closely for the first time and noticed her ears and her nose. He smiled, "You used to have your nose pierced. Oh and now you have like two in your ears. Where's the tattoos Buffy?"

Faith laughed out loud now and stared at Buffy, "Are you going to answer that question or am I?"

Buffy shook her head and grabbed the clothes from the smiling Andrew, "Let's go Andrew. You've said enough."

Angel shook his head and stopped Buffy as soon as she was almost out of view, "Where's the tattoo?"

Buffy sighed and walked away with andrew to change. Spike looked up at Faith and Willow who were laughing hysterically. "Where'd she get the tatoo?"

Willow calmed down a little bit, "Knowing you and Angel, I thought one of you would of found it by now. It's pretty obvious."

Faith nodded, "Yeah. We saw it the night she came home."

Willow shrugged, "That's only because she was still smashed and pulled the side of her pants down."

Spike burst out laughing making a guess where the tattoo was. Angel was more level headed, "She got the tattoo when she was drunk?"

Faith nodded, "Kind of. She said she had a few, then she got it done and then she got tanked."

Spike finally calmed down, "Since when does she drink like that?"

Willow smiled, "Since she met Adam."

Willow instantly had the attention of Spike and Angel. Just the word Adam shut the room to silence. One of he girls interrupted, "Hey Willow, do we all have to stay down here?"

Willow glanced at them all, "No, Just be down here when Buffy get's back. We might have some news."

The girl nodded and half the girls took off. Some of the girls found it interesting how Angel and Spike reacted to the name Adam so they stuck around to see them squirm. Cordelia couldn't believe it when it was Angel who spoke, "So who is Adam?"

Faith smiled at Willow, "Look what you did!"

Willow shook her head and explained, "Just a guy Buffy met that really opened her up to being a 24 year old. They went out a lot. He asked her out, like to be his girlfriend but she said no. They still go out a lot though."

Spike smiled, "What do they do when they go out? Movies, dancing, drinking and then his place?"

Faith laughed out loud again, "More like Buffy's place. I mean you should hear how much Dawn really knows."

It was too hard for Angel to hid his jealousy at a time like this, "So this Adam...He just hit on her at a bar? Is he evil?"

Faith shrugged, "Probably. I mean we all know Buffy likes it evil."

Spike smiled up at Faith, "She's defenitely not the only slayer."

Faith smiled, "That would be true if you were evil right now. You're just another Angel in the world."

Spike actually looked offended, "Hey! I can still be evil you know. Just ebcause I'm not killing people doesn't mean I'm not evil."

That's when Buffy walked intot he room covering her stomach with both arms, "Look what you did Faith. Now he's going to be drinking and swearing the next couple of days until I need someone to take care of me."

All eyes were on Buffy now. Spike couldn't help but laugh, "So, let's see the ring."

Buffy sighed and shook her head, "What? No!"

Angel smiled, "Come on Buffy. It's not like it's some great hidden place."

Buffy shook her head and walked to get her coat on the couch. When she put it on she did it up so you couldn't see anything. "Anybody coming with me?"

Faith jumped up and walked over to her, "I'm with you. Sick and tired of your vampire's questions."

Buffy smiled, "So am I."

Faith grabbed her coat and walked to the door. Buffy stopped at the door too and looked at Angel, "Where are we going Angel?"


	25. Findings

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

It was about 10 minutes before Buffy and Faith left. It was once again lounging time for the group. Cordelia sighed with how bored she was. Even though she was close to Angel right now she had business to take care of. She smiled up at him, "I'm going to go take a shower."

Angel took his arm from around her shoulder and smiled, "Okay. We'll be around."

Cordy nodded and walked away. Spike who was sitting on the couch glared up at Angel, "Well, well, well. Looks like you and the seer see eye to eye."

Angel sighed, "Why do you state things you already know? Is it because you love the sound of your own voice, or is it because you need to make yourself feel smart."

Spike stood up to meet his eyes, "It's because I want to make sure you don't hurt Buffy again. Here's the facts Angel; She loves me as a friend. I love her as a friend because I might like Faith a little more. She loves you more then this world. Cordelia loves you more then this world too. So the only thing we don't know is what the hell are you feeling? All I'm saying now is you better figure it out soon because I'm not going to stand here and watch her wait for you."

With that Spike walked out of the room. Don't know where but he walked away. Angel stood staring at the ground knowing he was right. He was interrupted by Xander's voice, "Wow Spike can be a little pain in the ass."

Angel smiled, "Try spending over a centry with him. He never shut up."

Willow smiled, "Spike may be high on himself but he knows what's really best for buffy. None of us are forcing you to pick her because that would be just wrong and she'd probably hate us all if she found out we were saying any of this."

Xander picked it up for her, "But you just need to know she's been hurting a lot Angel. You don't have to love her back but with everything you two have been through she deserves a clean break."

Angel nodded and threw himself on the couch, "God I hate emotions."

Willow smiled, "We know. You brood a lot."

Angel smiled and finally realized Oz's arm around Willow's waist. "At least you two got each other figured out."

Oz nodded, "If it wasn't for buffy getting her drunk we wouldn't have anything figured out."

Willow nodded, "Yea. Yay alcohol."

Xander shook his head, "You two never learn. After cave woman and no more friends you still drink."

Willow fake glared at him, "It's not buffy's fault she was drinking okay. It was Parker's. The beer was spiked with a spell. None of which has to do with us."

Xander shook his head, "Hey! If Parker hadn't slept with her and then not called her none of it would of happened. Who talked her into thinking this was a good idea again?"

Willow went silent and Angel finally spoke, "Parker must be the one Spike was talking about while he tortured me."

Oz nodded, "Yeah, you guys should of seen it. Angel's very pale."

Angel shook his head, "In my defense I've had about 6 hours in the sun in the past two centries."

Willow looked out into the sun through the door, "I don't know how you did it Angel. You gave up the sun for the world. I'd miss watching a sunset more then a lot of things."

Angel shrugged, "Well I didn't exactly give up the sun."

Willow and Xander stared down, "Yes you did." Xander continued, "Buffy told us you were human and then not. A whole 24 hours and all the crying details."

Willow nodded, "You make the hardest choices Angel. How do you find the strength to just sit here and be calm knowing Buffy and faith are out there alone looking for your only son who could be missing."

Angel started to remember the day and had the perfect answer, "I always know she'll be okay. Buffy's always get's it done."

**-Streets Of L.A.-**

Buffy and Faith walked along one of the better done streets. As Faith glanced at the paper again buffy started really looking around. She sighed, "I grew up around here."

Faith looked up to see Buffy's obvious nostalgic face and couldn't help but be sorry, "We shouldn't of come back. Seems this trip only got us depressed and full of drama again."

Buffy smiled, "I miss my L.A. days. Most popular girl in school, no one would say they hated me to my face and I could have pretty much any guy I wanted."

Faith smiled back at her, "Those were the days."

Buffy nodded and finally got back to the whole reason they were walking the streets in the first place, "Are we any closer to this place?"

Faith looked at the paper Angel wrote on and sighed, "I have no idea. The numbers are all handwritten. He really needs to get modernized. I mean he doesn't even have a..."

The whole time Faith was rambling Buffy was eyeing a house accross the street from them. She finally shut Faith up by hitting her in the shoulder. She ignored the owe that came from faith's mouth and pointed to the house, "Looks oddly suspicious."

Faith stared across tot he open house and nodded. In seconds they were walking long strides across the street towards the house. They found it so intriguing because the door was left wide open, they hadn't seen one person and no cars were in the driveway. It took them less then 30 seconds to make it to the door.

The slayers started to slowly peak inside just in case their suspisions were wrong. When no one answered they walked inside. They made it about 2 feet when faith stopped, "Eww." Buffy looked her way just in time to see faith bend down and then stand back up holding a rag. She sniffed only a little bit and sighed, "Someone was drugged."

Buffy silently swore to herself. "We can't be sure it's Conner."

Faith nodded, "Yea, I mean this is L.A."

Buffy nodded and looked at the stairs. Faith nodded and both of them started to ascend the stairs. They checked like five rooms before they finally came to the last one. Both were instantly jealous of how easy he was living. The last one they checked turned out to be Conner's.

Buffy opened the door and noticed it wa sinstantly a boy's room. She looked at faith, "Look for pictures or something. You know what he looks like right?"

Faith nodded, "Yep, pretty cute kid."

Buffy sighed, "Yea well, he's Angel's kid."

Faith went silent as they started looking around. It took them about 5 minutes to find any proof of who this person was. Faith was the one to find a little photo album shaped like a heart. She started going through it after calling Buffy over who stood behind her staring too. Every picture contained the same woman. She was about 19 in some of the pictures along with Conner. The ones with Conner and the girl seemed pretty close, like he had her arm around her shoulder or in a few they were kissing.

Buffy smiled at the end, "Looks like whoever it is has a girlfriend."

Faith nodded, "That's Conner alright. He looks a lot happier then he was before."

Buffy smiled but stopped when she started to look around, "Looks like we tell Angel bad news."

Faith sighed, "How is he connected to any of this?"

Buffy shrugged, "No idea." After a pause she stood up along with faith, "Could the kid take care of himself? Like was he strong?"

Faith smiled, "Oh yea."

Buffy nodded, "So it makes me wonder who has enough strength to take him and not cause a fight."

Faith realized what she was getting at "Looks like our little Hamilton is in the mix."

Buffy smiled, "So we go back and tell Angel. We'll figure everything else out from there."

Faith nodded and started walking out the door. Buffy quickly grabbed a picture of Conner and his girlfriend before following faith down the stairs and out of the house.

**-Hyperion - Cordy's Room-**

Cordelia was glad she kept the room with a phone in the room. She closed the door and locked it after making sure she was alone. When she knew everything was safe she walked to the phone, sat on the bed and dialed a number she had to memorize.

**-Wolfram And Hart-**

Lyndsey sat at his desk revelling in his success. As he stared out the window at the the view of the city he cursed the phone for ringing. He knew who it was though as he picke dup, "Cordelia. It's about time."

Cordy sighed, "Yea, well, I'm working on a little more then just this plan. It's hard to be alone in this place."

Lyndsey smiled, "It's alright I guess."

"Good. So when's all the good stuff going down? It bettwe be soon. Angel and Buffy get even a little bit closer and I won't even be able to hideit anymore."

Lyndsey laughed a little, "Plans have changed just a little Cordelia." Cordelia gasped in fear as she continued to listen, "We will no longer require your services in bringing Buffy in. You stay on the good side of Angel, nobody has to know you had anything to do with this and all you have to do is go along with everything we do and not say a word."

Cordelia was shocked, "So then what happens now?"

"My friend Hamilton will pay you guys a visit pretty quick, a little after sunset. He'll tell buffy everything knowing she won't kill him and he'll leave. Buffy will come to us with whatever little plan she has and then we'll do the reverse spell. Her witch won't be able to do it. Buffy won't have her little army of slayers for a while and she'll be as vulnerable as ever."

Cordelia looked a little worried, "How come Willow won't be able to do the spell she has planned?"

Lyndsey loved the cryptic part, "Just leave that to us."

Cordelia smiled, "So when do you kill her?"

Lyndsey shook a sip of his drink, "We don't. We have much bigger plans then killing her. But no worries, Cordy. She will suffer."

Now Cordelia was defenitely unsure about it all, "Why did anything have to change?"

Lyndsey stood now in front of the window, "Sometimes we find opprotunities better then the ones before. So thank you Cordy for the head start but as of now you are officially out of the deal. You call me again and we'll actually have you terminated. You should be happy Cordelia, no one's ever going to know about your part in this and buffy's going to suffer. Cheer up. Goodbye Cordelia."

**-Cordy's Room-**

It took Cordelia like 2 minutes just to put the phone down. She wasn't sure wheather to be happy or to be majorly pissed about what she just heard. So she sat for a few minutes only to decide the simple way. She's not and never was evil, buffy's going to suffer like she wanted and Angel will be hers like she wanted. All in all everything worked out. All she had to do wa make sure Conner and Dawn weren't hurt. She didn't even know what she would do if Conner was hurt. Beside that fact Wolfram and hart actually came through for once in all the time she's known them, so she thought.

**-The Cage-**

Small conversation had occured between Dawn and Conner but they mostly just sat in silence. Conner had told Dawn he got all his healing bruises and cuts from a fight and Dawn told Conner she got her gash from the guy that brought them there. They both figured out that the other one knew about vampires and demons. Other then that though nothing was said. Conner took every chance to stare into her eyes when she wasn't staring into his.

Dawn finally decided to try and sit up against the wall. She winced really loudly, "Woah, bad idea."

Conner was instantly by her side and leaning over her. "You okay?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah, fine. I'm trapped in a cage because of a very rude and strong guy with a very cute guy who I think likes me and I think I might bleed to death. Yeah, I'm just great."

Conner decided to ignore the cute crack at him and answered to the rest, "Do you even know why he took us?"

Dawn shrugged, "No idea."

Conner sat back against the wall, but this time just a little closer to Dawn. "We have to have some connection to each other or else they would of taken us both."

Dawn nodded, "Well I used to be a key that opened the doors to all the hell dimensions in the world."

Now Conner was defenitely edgy knowing he was brought through a hell dimension. She didn't look like akey to him, "You're a key? You're not really shaped..."

Dawn laughed the bet she could without wincing, "Yeah I know. I'm fake. All my memories and my family's memories are fake. They made me out of energy and in my blood there's energy called a key. They sent me to my sister because they knew the slayer would take care of me."

Conner smiled all of a sudden extremely excited, "Your sister is THE slayer?"

Dawn nodded, "Well there's like hundreds now but she's the most famous one."

Conner nodded and calmed down. Suddenly though a thought popped in his head, "Well you have a super hero sister and I have a super hero real dad. Maybe they're connected."

Dawn hit her head with a hand actually scaring Conner. He didn't have to wait long before she spoke to him, "You're Angel's son aren't you?"

Conner was suddenly intrigued by her knowing him, "How did you know?"

Dawn sighed and took a deep breath for a long explanation. "Angel and Buffy, my sister are the most hated people in the world. Some evil, probably the law firm took us so they could lure Buffy and Angel to them."

Conner nodded, "Okay, so I still don't know how you know who i am."

Dawn nodded, "I was getting to that. Well buffy and Angel have this all time forbidden love. Angel left her a long time ago but they're still in love. A little while ago to help save Angel and the world Buffy took a power that made it so she could kill demons with her soul. The catch was she had to feel everything Angel and Spike did and of course she said yes. The second she got the power she knew about you, she could feel him feeling for you. She told us all about you and she cried a lot. Probably just because Darla was your mom."

Conner gasped with another surprise, "Buffy knows my mom?"

Dawn smiled, "I know you have this whole new and real life but the one that was given up has a lot of history. Buffy tried to kill Darla, Darla tried to kill Angel and Buffy. Angel finally killed Darla. Lawyera people brought her back, Drusilla vamped her, Angel tried to kill them, dru went to Sunnydale for Spike and Darla did the nasty with Angel. Drusilla took off and then Daral took off until the baby crap happened. That's all i know."

Conner was stunned. he hadn't really thought about other parts of Angel's life at all. When he didn't have this whole new life he pretty much hated Angel, with everything he had and all he felt was pain. He never thought about his sul or about what he could of done with it. For some odd reason he wanted to know now, his curiousity brought the next words out of his mouth before he could even think, "I think I want to talk to your sister."

Dawn giggled a little, "Of curse you would. Something about her just makes her the center of attention."

Conner nodded and looked around. "So which one do you think this is about?"

Dawn shrugged, "Kill two birds with one stone."

Conner sighed and after a long pause finally spoke, "God I'm hungry."


	26. Stolen And Breakdown

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

Everyone was getting pretty ancy just waiting around for buffy. Willow and oz had been a little touchy and feel as they sat on the couch. Angel was starting to pace knowing it shouldn't of taken them this long to get back. Cordelia had come back down the stairs after she took a shower. She was a good actress when it counted because no one knew about the phone call or plan. Gunn and Rona had brought food into the lobby and were now playing cards over the coffee table.

Wes and Illyria sat on the stairs closest to the door. Their hands were still wrapped in each others and every once in a while they'd glance at each other. Illyria finally spoke, "I think I'm... There are strange things swirling in my stomach."

Wesley smiled, "You're nervous."

Illyria tilted her head, "I do not get curious. i am not suppossed to feel. Why is this nervous emotion happening?"

Wesley shrugged, "I don't know Illyria. I wish I did but I don't."

Illyria waited a minute or two before finally speaking, "I'm deteriorating. These memories of fred are becoming more clear then before." Wesley half smiled. "This makes you happy?"

Wesley stared Illyria in the eyes, "Fred will always be what i want Illyria. Just don't make the mistake of thinking you don't matter."

Illyria was silenced for a little bit as she looked around the silent room. "They wait for one answer. Are they all nervous?"

Wesley nodded, "Very. Angel's son means a great deal to him."

Illyria shook her head, "To you also. You have guilt for this child."

Wesley could only nod again, "I do."

Illyria actually half smiled which made Wesley jump up and down inside as she spoke, "Then I shall help you deal with this guilt."

At that moment Spike walked into the room with his 'I'm too cool for you walk' and addressed the whole room, "Buffy and Faith back yet?"

The second he said that buffy and Faith walked through the door. Faith smiled, "Miss me?"

As Buffy winked at him Angel spoke, "How do you guys do that? Whenever one of you finally makes it known you're wondering where the other is they show up."

Buffy smiled, "Well I personally know when you two are worrying about me so i make an effort to show up. I never figured out how Spike does it."

Spike smiled, "I know when you start to worry then i wait just a little longer to make you sweat then I walk through the door."

Buffy nodded, "Well now I know when to worry."

Angel cursed himself for even bringing it up. He sighed and stared at buffy and faith, "How come it took you guys so long?"

Faith sighed, "I couldn't read your handwriting."

"So you didn't find him?"

Faith looked at buffy who took a deep breath, "We found a house close to the location on the paper. The door was left wide open and we uh...Faith found a rag used to drug someone. We walked inside hoping it wasn't Conner but..."

Angel smiled, "Then it wans't. You said it yourself, that it could be anybody."

Buffy interrupted his rejoicing moment, "We walked up to check all the rooms. We found a boys room and we looked through photo albums. Faith identified the boy as Conner. I'm really sorry Angel but uh... Eveything we saw is proofConner was taken."

Angel started to pace again until he finally stopped to kick a side table accross the room. Illyria and Wesley walked towards the group, Gunn and Rona stopped their game to stand with them while Angel reacted to what buffy had just said. Faith had to say something to calm him down though, "We know it was Hamilton though. Nothing was broken so it had to be someone strong enough to take him without a fight."

Angel nodded, "So where does that lead us? Wolfram and hart? The building was trashed when I suppossedly killed Hamilton."

Buffy shook her head, "Then they re-built it because when we went looking for Cordelia we saw the building. Looks brand new."

Angel nodded, "Okay so we go to Wolfram and hart."

Buffy shook her head, "It's too dangerous right now, we need a plan."

Angel shook his head, "You can figure out your plan. They have my son."

Buffy couldn't help but feel angry she wasn't acting like that too, "And they have my sister Angel."

Angel calmed down slowly, "I'm sorry buffy but it's even more of a reason to go now."

Buffy shook her head, "It's not smart Angel. When they did this they had to have the perfect plan because they know we get out of everything. Right now is plan time, it's research time and it's time for you to calm down."

Angel sighed and threw himself on the couch. Cordelia silently sighed knowing it would of been a bad idea for him to go, it would of ruined her whole idea to get rid of buffy. Angel stared up to buffy, "So where do you plan we start?"

Buffy sighed, "We have to know for sure if this is about you, or if it's about me."

Angel nodded, "How are we suppossed to find that out?"

Buffy couldn't answer because a shadow cast through the room. All heads turned that way only see Amy standing there looking as innocent as ever. "Hey guys."

Willow stood up and walked to the point she was right in front of Amy's face, "Go away Amy."

Amy shrugged and looked around, "I don't know. I kind of like it here. A lot fo space, so many people and you. We had so much fun Willow."

Willow nodded, "Really? Was that before or after you turned me into Warren? Was that before or after i almost shot Kennedy?"

Amy sighed, "Well of course it's gonna sound evil if you focus on the bad. Remember the night at the bronze. That was fun."

Willow sighed, "What are you doing here Amy?"

Amy shrugged, "You guys killed Sunnydale so we all had to take off somewhere."

Willow nodded, "So you just happened to find us?"

Amy nodded enthusiastically and finally looked behind her only to see Oz, Angel and Cordelia. "Oh my god Oz and Cordelia. I haven't seen you since I got myself out of buring at the stake by turning myself into a rat. You guys weren't around when I got turned back."

As Amy went to go hug them Willow physically pushed her back, "You're not going near any of them Amy. I want you to turn around and leave."

Amy tilted her head to the side, "I can't do that. I'm here to see old friends and to chat."

Willow quickly looked back at Buffy who sighed, "Robot."

Xander stared at Spike, "Look what you started."

Spike was ready to hit him but didn't have the chance when he was distracted by Willow kicking the robot. Surprisingly it went pretty far out the door. Buffy walked up to Willow, "I didn't know you had it in you."

Willow shrugged, "I just really hate her now."

A voice sounded from the top of the stairs, "Really? Ironic because we used to be such good friends."

Everyone's heads turned to see the real Amy standing at the top of the stairs holding Buffy's scythe. Faith and buffy were instantly by the door when buffy spoke, "You're not walking out of here with it Amy."

Amy shrugged, "I don't even need to walk. I have so much power now, I'm not even sure your little witch could stop me."

Willow shrugged, "You wanna find out?"

Amy started to act stunned, "Are you challenging me? I can't believe it."

Willow smiled, "I haven't had a good magic workout in a while."

Amy looked to Buffy and faith, "You're going to let her use her magic for a little scythe?"

Buffy looked at faith then at Willow, "She's kind of right. I mean I'm betting that's all Amy has right now."

Amy actually looked insulted, "Called out twice in the same minute."

Buffy shrugged, "If you ask me I'm kind of curious how much magic you put into your punch."

Amy nodded and started to walk down the stairs slowly, "Fine. I was more expecting a magic blow for our little Willow but this could work too."

Buffy smiled, "You can even keep the scythe."

Amy smiled a wicked smiled, "Thank you."

In seconds she wa son the railing and sliding down it. Buffy was ready for her to jump into her but instead she jumped over Buffy and faith landing just outside. Willow was by Buffy in seconds, "Are you sure I shouldn't use magic?"

Buffy was a little edgy on her answer and actually didn't have to. Amy bowed towards them, "I had fun Willow. We should do this again sometime."

Before Willow could even say her magic words Amy was out of sight. Buffy couldn't contain her anger any longer as she started jumping up and down on the robot. Pieces of metal went flying and sparks started showing up. Everyone in the room came to the door just in time to see the tears start to fall again. Angel and SPike couldn't go out and get her because the sun still had a little time to go down. No one else actually went out to bring her in as they stood entranced in her reaction. Angel couldn't stand it anymore so the second Spike tossed him a blanket he had it wrapped around him. People moved out of his way as he moved as fast as possible towards buffy. Without a fight from her Angel had buffy in his arms. He ran back inside the house all in like 20 seconds. The little smoke coming off of him was gone when he was back int he safety of the hotel. Buffy hopped out of his arms and took off upstairs. Spike threw a small plant against the wall as Angel threw a small vase across the room.

Faith walked further itot he house and yelled to both of them, "Hey! We need at least one sane leader."

Angel actually smiled, "Why don't you be the leader? I mean Spike always has been and always will be insane, I just lost the only son I'll ever have and Buffy just lost her sister and she feels overwhelmed by guilt. So I think we deserve a little time off from the decision making seeing as every single one we make turns out badly."

Faith nodded, "Right. Okay so which one of you are going to go talk to her?"

Angel shrugged but Spike spoke, "Why is it always someone going after her? I think she can take care of herself for once in her life. Maybe for a few seconds we have problems."

Everyone stood stunned at Spike's words. Xander actually spoke, "I can not believe you just said that. Especially you! You and Angel are the only ones in this room who knows how to make her feel better, you're the only people who understand her. I guess I was always right about you two."

Faith nodded and stared at Spike, "You know, when you were gone this morning Buffy made me understand what it is between you and her. You two need each other, you two need to take care of each other." She stared over at Angel, "Do you have any idea how much she understands you, huh? Do you have any idea what it's like for someone like her not to have someone take care of them?" Faith shook her head at both of them now, "What ever happened to taking care of each other instead of yourselves?"

They couldn't even answer because Faith was already walking up the stairs. Cordelia sighed in relief hoping Angel wouldn't go for Buffy's little speech. Spike shook his head, "You know that was your cue to go right?"

Angel shook his head, "What? You always go. It's like your thing to be right there."

Xander smiled, "Don't worry guys. Faith's got it, hopefully."

**-Upstairs-**

Faith cursed everybody downstairs. She couldn't believe that they chose this moment to try and make Buffy independent. Especially Angel seeing as he could relate to her the most right now. So she stomped her way to buffy's room, opened the door and gasped at the emptiness. Buffy was nowhere to be found. She walked in slowly in case Buffy was in one of her violent moods but saw nothing. A paper on her bed caught Faith's eye. When she walked over and picked it up she smiled at what she read,'Didn't want to be around, I'm sure I've been pretty unbearable especially for Spike and Angel. I just went out for an early patrol, take a walk. I'll be back a little after sunset.' Faith grabbed the note knowing she would be okay. She then made her way down the stairs.

**-Lobby-**

Willow and Oz were right at the bottom of the stairs when she started wlaking down, "She doing okay?"

Faith smiled and handed Willow the note. When she read it she smiled too. Faith looked around the room, "Buffy's out for a while and will be back shortly. She has been unbearable and needed space."

Spike looked around at everyone from Sunnydale smiling. "Why si this a good thing?"

Xander walked over to him, "Because the second Buffy get's back she'll have a plan."

Angel sighed, "So we just have to wait? Just wait for her to walk through that door with a plan."

Faith sighed, "You know, you of all people should be happy about this."

Angel shook his head, "Fine. When does she get back?"

Faith couldn't believe it, "After sunset."

Angel nodded, "Good. I'll be back then."

Willow looked around at the silence, "God this group is depressing."


	27. Perfect Plan

**-Hyperion - After Sunset-**

Everyone was in their own little worlds right now. Those moments that relate to when you're waiting for the world to end. The world may not be ending but when Buffy's the only hope and she's gone it kind of makes you feel like that. Spike joined the card game with Rona and Gunn. Oz, Willow and Xander were getting all nostalgic. Faith was training with a few of the girls including Kennedy. Kennedy kept glancing at Willow but tried to retain her herself from going over. So far they ahd been reasonable to each other, meaning they stayed out of each other's way. Maybe she won't ever have to talk to her. She had to admit Willow and Oz did have a certain connection that made them look...happy with each other. No one really cared when Angel walked into the room extremely anxious. It as obvious he had just gotten out fo the shower meaning he probably went for a work out himself. He look straight at Spike who shook his head meaning Buffy wasn't back yet.

It had been almost an hour past sunset when everyone started to get worried. Every once in a while people would glance at Willow and Spike in case they knew she was coming or something. Spike finally stood up in the center of the somewhat silent room and spoke, "So what do we do? We all know she should be back by now."

Angel who was sitting next to Cordelia just talking sighed, "You should know when she's coming Spike. Right? You two have this thing where you always know."

Spike glared at him but didn't have a chance to say anything because Buffy walked through the door. She looked right at Spike and Angel, "Calm down guys. You'd know if I was in trouble."

Angel stood up, "So what do you got?"

Spike continued to glare and shake his head at Angel as he asked his question next, "How you feeling? You look like you opened a few cuts."

Buffy smiled, "Oh I'm fine. Picked a bar fight."

Spike shook his head, "You what?"

Buffy nodded, "I walked into a bar, had a few drinks and then I called everyone dramatic drunks. This girl hit me and then I hit her then a few guys jumped in. It was great until the bartendar wouldn't serve me anymore."

Willow shook her head, "Are you drunk?"

Buffy shook her head, "No. I only had a few. I'm still completely sick from the first time."

Spike smiled, "So, you won?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. They kind of all threw me out at once. Then I was walking back and out of no where this vampire hits on me. He started asking me back to his place. I tell him I'm not a vampire and then he starts pointing out my bandages and my neck. He opened one of the bite marks though."

Angel was already outraged, "He just bit you. Out of no where? Seriously what happened to vampires. It's so cliche now."

Spike smiled and Buffy answered, "He didn't bite me. He banged my wrist against his knee."

Spike reached under the table where he was sititng and took out the first aid kit which was still there from before. "Sit down. Let's get you bandaged up."

Buffy glared at Angel when she spoke, "No I'm okay. I think you're all wondering what I've got, right Angel."

Angel looked down awkwardly and SPike sighed, "Just sit down and explain while we stop you from bleeding to death."

Buffy nodded and took off her jacket only to reveal more bruises and opened cuts. Angel shook his head, "Are you sure this was a bar?"

Buffy shrugged and walked towards Spike. When she sat down she smiled, "Demon bar of course."

When she sat down Spike shook his head, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Buffy smiled, "At least i found our answers."

Angel stared at her like the world depended on her answer, "What are they?"

Buffy sighed and went into serious explanation mode, "Took me a while to realize that this is all about me. Yep, the world hates me. The scythe, Dawn and..."

Angel shook his head, "How does Conner relate to you at all?"

Buffy smiled with a small tear in the side of her eye and looked up into Angel's eyes, "Evil people know I wouldn't let anything happen to him because of you. They're going to make me choose between Dawnie, Conner or me."

Angel shook his head and gasps went around the room. Spike finished her wrist slowly before he spoke, "So what are you going to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't know. I figure I wing it. The way I see it, we've got nothing left to lose."

Willow didn't understand though, "Why would Amy take the scythe though?"

Buffy actually knew the answer, "They knew we had a plan to block their reversal spell. The way I figure it they already know I'm going to throw myself in for Dawn and Conner so without me, without the army of slayers and only Faith as a slayer to lead we'd be pretty weak. It's the perfect plan."

Willow shook her head, "But you can't buffy. I mean there's got to be some other way."

Buffy actually looked into Angel's eyes who was staring right back at her, "I don't have a choice Willow. Nothing's going to happen to them."

Angel finally reacted, "We don't even know if that's what is really going to happen."

A noise came from the door. Turns out Hamilton had been listening to the whole theory and was now smiling, "Sorry Angel but she's right. Conner and Dawn are safe and sound, locked in a cage but it won't be like that for long. See Dawn got a little edgy and I had to incapasitate her. She might be bleeding..."

Buffy stood and she spoke with a voice filled with anger, "She better be alive you heartless son of a bitch."

Hamilton smiled, "She is, for now. We just kind of need you to come by, say hi and give us your soul."

Buffy looked around the room at the shock-stricken faces, "When?"

Hamilton smiled, "I'll give you the address. Anytime before the next two days are over will be fine. Someone will be at the cage of your little friends and you sign something saying your soul is ours. They get to go free when you're in the cage."

Buffy shook her head, "How am I suppossed to know they're safe after i sign the sheet?"

Hamilton smiled, "Well I figure you can bring someone. Say your goodbyes, and the little children can go home with them."

Buffy nodded, "How come I don't have to go tonight?"

Hamilton smiled and started to write the address on a little post-it. "Because slayer, we find it intriguing when you try and find a plan that won't succeed." During her silence he put the post-it on the wall and smiled, "We look forward to seeing you soon Buffy. I think you'll enjoy working for us. Just ask your friends here. It's not all bad. I mean..."

Angel had a look on his face that could of killed alone, "Leave... NOW!"

Hamilton smiled and slowly walked out the door. All the slayers surrounded the railing of the second level and stared at buffy in sadness. Willow was leaning on Oz hoping not to cry. Spike didn't even know what to feel along with Angel who stood staring into the teary eyes of Buffy herself.

Xander was the first one to actually speak, "So how are we going to stop it? I mean she could like, fake her signature."

Angel looked down, "Contracts are signed with blood."

Xander nodded, "Okay, well then..."

Buffy smiled at Xander. "Thanks anyway." The silence was pretty much killing her so she walked to the stairs, "I'm going to go to my room for a while. Somebody should start the farewell party."

No one answered as they watched her grab the post-it and walk up the stairs. The last thing they heard was the door slam. The only person you could hear fully crying was Andrew. He sat at the bottom of the stairs, not caring people were looking at him. The silence was starting to become defening so someone had to speak.

You could tell when Willow spoke she was holding back tears, "We have to find some other way. I can't watch her dissappear again. Her soul will be missing. Do you guys have any idea how scared she is of being evil?"

Faith nodded, "Should be easy to find a way out of this. We always find a way out of things."

Xander nodded, "Exactly." He stared up at the girls, "So you guys go do your training thing and us main group will talk out what our plans are."

One by one the girls walked down the stairs to the training room. Rona and Kennedy even got upa nd left not able to stay in the room any longer. Willow walked over to the crying Andrew, "Hey Andrew. We kind of need you not to cry now okay. We'll figure it out but you got to help train those girls, just in case okay?"

Andrew stood up wiping his tears, "What do you do when all hope is gone Willow?"

With that last statement he followed the girls to the training room. Faith, Angel, Spike, Cordelia, Willow, Wesley, Oz, Illyria, Xander and Gunn were left in the lobby. It surprised everyone when Illyria spoke, "My powers are fading but I should be able to break this cage."

Gunn shook his head, "They'd have it magically protected. Wolfram and Hart knows how to keep things un-reachable."

Willow nodded, "Yes, but I'm very powerful. Maybe, since we have the address we could do the whole storm the bastille thing."

Cordelia shook her head, "That's the first thing they'd be expecting."

Spike sighed and stood up from the couch, "Say she does this. Niblet and Conner are all safe, maybe there's a way we can save her afterwards."

Willow nodded, "Yeah! Hamilton said something about a soul. Maybe I could do the old fashioned re-souling spell. I would have to re-write some of it for Buffy but it would work out."

Gunn shook his head, "When W&H has something signed over to them, they keep it. It's locked away. Almost impossible to get back."

Willow shook her head, "That can't be. I mean when a soul is released it goes to the ether."

Angel finally spoke, "Unless they contain it, like we did with mine."

Willow nodded, "So then maybe we could steal it."

Gunn shook his head, "Probably have alarms for us. Second we enter we die sort of thing."

Xander sighed and looked at the ground, "We can't just stand here and watch her dissappear."

Angel couldn't stop staring at the stairs along with Spike. When Spike started walking towards them and stopped Angel knew what was going on. "We're going to talk to buffy."

Everyone nodded but Cordelia watched with her intense eyes as Angel followed Spike up the stairs. Willow finally turned to face Oz who already had sorry eyes staring into hers. Willow finally embraced him and soon there wasn't a point where she would let go. Xander couldn't bear to watch Willow this sad as he still believed Buffy could get out of this so he turned around. When he did turn around he saw Faith with actual watery eyes. Seeing Faith in any weakened state was cause for alarm so he couldn't help walking up to her and soon those two were embracing too. The rest of the room was silent as ideas ran through their heads and sadness because of loss of hope swarmed them!


	28. Acceptance

**_A/N -_** _For the record I know it would of been crap if buffy did really save Angel in the show. But remember kiddies that a fan fiction is something surreal..._

**-Hyperion - Buffy's Room-**

She couldn't hear them but she knew everyone downstairs was deperately trying to come up with a plan that would work but Buffy also knew such a plan didn't exist. She had accepted everything the moment she founded W&H's plan, that was the easy part but the hard part would be dealing with everyone she loved when they finally realized it too. It would be especially hard to deal with Spike and Angel. Just feeling what they were could almost break her heart. She knew at that moment they really loved her with everything they had. So as she sat on her bed, staring out into the night she started to wonder if she would ever think about night the same way again, if she would ever think about life the same way again and especially if she would ever love again.

It was the sight of buffy curled up against her headboard in the total darkness that Spike and Angel walked in on. When Buffy glanced their way she stared directly into their eyes with a few tears. The look on their faces were ones that could instantly change her decision but she had to be strong. She knew she had only one choice to save her sister and Angel's son.

No one spoke for a little while, not until Spike closed the door. Both vampires walked to the edge of Buffy's bed and sat down. Angel couldn't even bear to look at her as his head stared down when he spoke, "How are you?"

Buffy smiled one of her innocent smiles, "As good as can be expected."

Spike shook his head, "We're going to get you out of this. I hope you know that. There has to be a plan."

Buffy nodded but her tone proved she didn't believe him, "I really hope you find a plan and it's good that you know that."

Angel took a deep breath, "You don't have to do this."

Buffy smiled, "Yes I do. Come on Angel we both know this is what I was born to do. I sacrifice myself and my friends live. I've done it a lot before."

Spike nodded, "True but this time we're not sure if we can bring you back."

Buffy nodded as a little more tears flowed, "I think I'm ready for that. I mean I always wondered what it was like without a soul."

Spike and Angel shook their heads and each grabbed her hands. Angel tried to smile, "It's not so great when you get your soul back."

Buffy nodded, "Doesn't look like I'm getting mine back though." Spike and Angel were speechless now. The only sounds in the room were small sniffles from buffy once in a while until she started speaking again. "I hear it's really simple. No worries, no fear and no pain. It can't be so bad."

Angel shook his head, "It is that bad buffy. I mean look at Spike. He was evil and he was always in pain."

Spike glared at him but knew he was right so nodded. "He's kind of right. You still have feelings buffy. It's only the feelings of others that don't matter."

Buffy nodded ready for her orders, "That's why I need you to do me a favor." Angel and Spike were already surprised. "I've been thinking about this and I know once I do go all no-soul I won't much like you guys very much. The day i go to get Dawn and Conner I want you all gone. It's the only thing I'm afraid of."

Spike was already shaking his head, "No way! We're not just going to leave you."

Angel nodded, "Exactly."

Buffy smiled, "I thought you guys would say that but it's best for everybody. I can't worry about what I could do to all of you so I need you to go."

Spike stood up, "I can't believe this. I mean what happened to the Buffy who would never give up? What happened to the slayer with a plan? I don't have to sit here and listen to you pity yourself okay. I'm going to go downstairs and I'm going to find a way out of this wheather you like it or not."

Buffy actually smiled as Spike stomped out of the room and slammed the door. She stared down towards the bed, "It's going to take him too long to finally realize there's no way out."

Angel moved to sit right in front of her now. He grabbed both of her hands and made her stare into his eyes, "There is a way Buffy. There's always a way. We just need you to see that too. You're not gone yet so stop acting like you are."

"You can say it over and over Angel and I can hear you but I'm not listening to your voice." She took one hand and put it on his chest where his heart would be, "I'm listening to your heart. You know there's no other way and you're already grieving for me. I am not going to sit here and listen to you lie to me Angel. You know I have to do this just as much as I do."

Angel was stumped because he knew deep down she was right. "It's just, you were always suppossed to be here."

Buffy nodded and tears were falling again, "I'm going to miss you all so much. I don't want to go Angel but I... It's so hard to say goodbye."

Angel even had tears in his eyes now, "Ironic huh? We should be used to saying goodbye."

Buffy nodded as Angel grabbed both her hands and kissed her knuckles. She stared into his eyes again, "At least now I get to meet Conner." Angel half smiled as thier tears mixed when they fell on their joined hands. "I love you so much Angel, so much."

Angel stared at the slayer like there was never going to be another moment to say this, and there just might not be. "I love you more then anything Buffy Summer's and I'm so sorry I ever thought for one minute we shouldn't be together."

Buffy smiled, "I guess it's too late huh."

Angel couldn't even smile anymore. Their faces were inches apart and their eyes almost closed already so he replied with a passionate kiss. It was just suppossed to be a kiss but it defenitely escalated. Buffy had her arms wrapped around Angel's neck as he slowly started to lie her down. Angel stopped for a few seconds to stare into the saddened eyes of his only love and smiled which buffy actually returned. A night full of sadness followed by bliss for Buffy and Angel.

**-Downstairs - About 3 hours Later-**

The slayers continued to lounge about the hotel. Some in sadness and some in regret for how they treated Buffy. None of them though were in the lobby where the main gang still sat. Willow had a few books in front of her like she had a lead and was reading very intensely. Everyone watched with depseration and sadness lingering in their eyes. Only a few words had been spoken so far but mostly is was silence. Wesley and Illyria sat close together, Willow sat accross Oz's lap, Gunn and Rona were actually training with Andrew and the other girls, Xander and Kennedy sat accross from them on the floor and Spike sat on the floor leaning against a chair with Faith sitting in front of him in between his legs leaning on him. Everyone appeared to be comfy and calm but they were nothing more then ducks on a pond. Cordy watched everyone's reaction from her lying down position on the couch but was more worried about how long Buffy and Angel had been alone together.

Filled with envy she finally opened her mouth about it. "Is it just me or does it seem wierd that they've been alone for like three hours now?"

Eyes finally focussed her. Spike and faith paid special attention to the look of envy that existed in Cordelia's eyes. Spike smirked, "At least we know they're not shagging."

Xander, Faith, Willow and Kennedy all looked at Spike suddenly realizing no one had contacted L.A. after Willow had taken away the clause from Angel's soul. Since no one else was speaking Xander smirled at Spike, "Actually we don't know that."

Spike looked confused for sure, along with Cordelia who looked ready to burst. The fact Angel couldn't make love was the only thing keeping her sane right now. "What are you talking about?"

Xander's smile widened but Willow interrupted his fun moment and continued the explanation seriously, "After Buffy got the magic she realized Angel had an amazing amount of feeling towards Cordelia. She wanted him to be happy so she came to me. Since my knowledge of magic has defenitely been upgraded I could finally take away the clause."

Xander couldn't help himself, "Angel can be as happy as he wants."

Cordelia lay on the couch not knowing to feel incredibly guilty for thinking of her happiness with Angel more then his happiness all together. Buffy had been willing to risk her life with Angel for her and here Cordy herself was trying to kill Buffy for even walking into L.A. She also didn't know if she should feel overwhelming jealousy for the fact buffy and her Angel could be sleeping together right now. I guess her silence stunned the room because all eyes were on her.

Kennedy who was closest tapped her shoulder, "You okay Cordelia?"

Cordy nodded and tried to smile, "Yeah. It's no secret I could possibly hate everything going on in that room."

Spike smiled over at her, "No worries prom princess, it get's easier."

Xander nodded, "I too know the feeling of jealousy and It's wrath will soon be gone."

Cordy only nodded and realized it was only jealousy she felt. She tried to hide it though with the thought of knowing Buffy would be gone in no time. She had to change the subject though so she stared at Willow, "So, you got anything?"

Willow shook her head, "I was working on a way we could actually steal her soul but I got no where. I mean there has to be some way after it's taken out that i can return it."

Faith looked up the stairs, "I can only imagine what that girl is feeling."

**-Buffy's Room-**

Buffy was feeling overwhelmed with comfort as her body curled into Angel's. They were sleeping after their long night so far but that doesn't mean their minds were. Of course being wrapped in Angel's arms made buffy feel a little better but inside her mind she was still a wreck. Buffy lay still so only she knew her only uncomfortable bit of that moment was a dream.

_**BUFFY'S DREAM**_  
_Buffy sat alone on bleachers over looking a field. Instantly a bunch of demons came from one side and all her heroes came running out the opposite. All Buffy could do was sip her drink. Suddenly Drusilla appeared beside her and smiled, "I dreamed about this night forever. You'll know how it feels without the light in your heart."_

_Buffy nodded and watched her dissappear. Her eyes were back on the battle occuring in front of her. Most of the girls were dying but everyone else seemed okay. After a few seconds Glory say sat beside her, "Well look who has all the attention on her again. Why can't you just die already, it's gonna happen sooner or later. More sooner then later, especially since Faith is un trustworthy."_

_Buffy actually sighed but when she looked at the battle in front of her only two people were left. Angel stood staring at her, devestation written in his eyes while Spike stood exhausted behind him. By the time Glory dissappeared buffy was on the field with a sword in her hand. Angel too had a sword and they stood staring at each other like they did the last time Buffy had to kill Angel._

_Buffy smiled and started to sway a little closer to him, "Has it really come to this? I mean you don't have to be alone." Angel looked down ready to cry and Buffy's smile spread further, "Calm down lover. It'll all be over soon and you will finally be back where you have always belonged my dark prince."_

_Now that buffy was only a foot away from him Angel shook his head and before buffy knew it Angel had cut off her head. Before it hit the ground everything went white and there stood Whistler in a giant white room, "It wasn't suppossed to go down like this. You have to know what to see."_

_Buffy didn't really understand as she stood watching him. She started looking around and one wall caught her attention. As she watched it the wall moved aside and Cordelia walked through it. The last thing buffy_ _saw was a werewolf ripping Cordelia to pieces.  
**END BUFFY'S DREAM**_

Buffy awoke with a start and her eyes opened wide. She suddenly realized that Cordy has something to do with everything.


	29. Looking For The Answers

**-Buffy's Room - Where Last Chapter Left Off-**

Buffy didn't need to wake Angel because he could feel buffy's body tense. There was no time to feel the awkwardness that was suppossed to occur or the amazing comfort moment the also could of occured when they both awoke because buffy was already looking around for her clothes. Angel actually looked a little worried as he watched.

He finally had enough as he grabed buffy's arm, "What's your hurry?"

The second Angel touched her she remembered what happened in the dream. She slowly slid her arm out of his grasp and looked down, "I just need you to know that every action I take in the next five minutes is totally justified."

Angel nodded, "There's no way you're going to tell me is there?"

Buffy shook her head, "Get dressed and find out when I do."

Angel lay confused for a few seconds before he decided to also start looking around for his clothes.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

The room was in perfect silence yet again until Buffy's room door slammed. It took Buffy and Angel three seconds to make it to the main floor. Despite the confused looks all around she walked right up to Cordelia who was sitting up now and wrapped her hand around her neck. She pulled Cordelia to a standing position and shoved her againt the closest wall.

Angel went to try and pull her off, "Buffy."

Buffy wouldn't budge though, "What do you know Cordy?" Kennedy along with everyone else stood up in case of a sudden movement. Angel stopped trying to pull her off when he remebered what buffy said upstairs, this had to be justified. As she saw Angel calm down she did a little by letting go and stepping back a few tiny paces but still glared at Cordy like she was evil. "Did you do this?"

Xander walked over to buffy and stood on the opposite side of Angel, "Calm down buffy. Even just a little would be nice."

Buffy didn't listen an continued to badge Cordelia, "Did you know I was going to have to make this choice Cordelia? Did you help them take Dawn and Conner?"

Xander shook his head, "You can't go around accusing everybody..."

Cordelia who was obviously scared decided that her guilt over wrote her jealousy. Avoiding eye contact she looked down and interrupted Xander, "I didn't know exactly."

No one in the room could believe what she had just said, especiall Angel, "Cordy..."

Cordelia shook her head, "I wasn't involved in the planning. They never told me about the whole Buffy with no soul thing."

Angel shook his head and backed up a little bit, "I can't believe you. My son..."

Buffy was fuming with more anger if possible, "So what happens now?"

Cordelia shrugged and decided lying about some of it might be a safer idea, "I told you I wasn't involved in the plan."

Buffy of course didn't believe her and wrapped her hand back around her neck and slammed her against the wall, "Now is not the time to lie to me Cordelia."

Cordy winced and shook her head, "I swear I'm not lying."

Buffy shook her head and looked down as she spoke, "Spike." Spike walked as quickly as he could to her side but she didn't allow him to speak, "I want you to watch her. Tie her up if you have to. She is not to leave, use the phone or be alone at anytime. Do you hear me?"

Spike actually smiled, "The tiniest aroma of betrayl."

Cordelia could only glare at the blonde vampire. Buffy finally lifted her head towards Angel, "How you doing?"

Angel shook his head, "I don't think I can be here right now."

Before Cordy could try and apologize buffy nodded, "Good. I need your help." Angel finally looked her in the eyes, "We're looking for a white room where I can talk to the powers."

Angel nodded, "Already know where we're going. You need to bring a gift."

Buffy shook her head, "No I don't. The person we're going to see doesn't deserve one."

Angel could only nod again as buffy turned towards Faith and Willow, "You guys and Spike are in charge. No one goes out of this building and no one comes in but us. The spell for the slayers can be put away because we're not going to need it. Angel and I are leaving for about an hour or two. We'll be back before sunrise with answers." Buffy was about to leave when she remembered how it ended. She stopped and turned to look at Oz, "Stay away from Cordelia at all costs okay. I know senseless but please."

Willow nodded and Oz half smiled, "Okay."

Buffy looked at Cordelia one more time, "You better hope I get the right answers Cordelia because if I don't I won't even care anymore about what you mean to all the people in this room."

She defenitely left fear lingering throughout Cordy's shivering body as she turned to walk towards the door. Cordelia lifted her head long enough to see Angel still staring at her. He slowly shook his head before walking out the door followed by Buffy. Spike winked at buffy before grabbing Cordy by the arm and walking her to the nearest chair. He knew there was rope in the weapons case somewhere so he sent Kennedy for it. When she came back he quickly tied the very silent Cordy to the chair.

This is when Gunn decided to walk in, "What's goin on here?"

Wesley smiled up at his friend, "Apparently Cordy's insane again."

Cordy actually smiled, "I'm not insane, just evil sometimes."

Gunn shook his head and sat down beside Xander who was on the floor again. Faith who looked as if she was thinking stared at Willow, "I want you to keep researching. If Cordy was just watching us instead of planning then some of our plans might actually work."

Willow smiled and started from the beginning. Oz glanced over at Willow, "I wonder why I'm not suppossed to be near her."

Willow shrugged, "You seem fine. Buffy doesn't know what she's talking about...sometimes."

**-Angel's car-**

Buffy sighed, "Angel, I know what I'm talking about. Just get me in this room, I'm going to talk to Whistler and when I come out I promise I'll have all the answers."

Angel shook his head and made a right turn, "I don't see why i can't come in with you." It was suddenly silent as buffy debated on wheather to tell Angel about the dream or not. I guess the silence scared Angel as he spoke again, "Buffy."

Buffy looked over at him and decided to tell him at least there was a dream, "I had a dream. One of my oh my god this is really going to happen dreams. Something happened with you and me in this dream that i need answers for before I alarm anyone."

Angel calmed down a little bit, "Are you sure? If it involves me I think I should know."

Buffy shook her head and finally realized how much Angel was actually feeling right now, "Right now I'd say you don't need this on your mind. It was my dream, I'll find the answers for it." Angel nodded finally giving in. Buffy continued to stare at him though until she decided to start the serious talk and looked down, "I'm sorry for how you had to find out. Controlling my anger was never a strong point."

Angel nodded, "At least I know."

Buffy shook her head, "But I should of told you before beeting it out of her. Plus we don't know if she was even the one who got Conner and Dawn stolen."

Angel shook his head, "Was it in your dream?" Buffy nodded and Angel sighed, "Then she's a part of it buffy. Your dreams always come true." Buffy closed her eyes and saw him raise his sword again. She shook her head which worried Angel even more, "Did I say something?"

Buffy half smiled, "No. I just...I really hope this one doesn't come true."

Angel actually smiled back, "Whatever happened in your dream between me and you won't happen in this life. I promise."

Buffy's smile dissappeared as she lent on his arm, "You shouldn't make promises you might not be able to keep."

Angel smiled at her change in position, "I'd do anything to keep you alive Buffy Summers."

Buffy smiled up at him, "I can't believe it took me having to sacrifice my soul to get you in bed with me."

Angel half smiled, "Well I knew I couldn't lose you and plus I just learned about the soul having no curse anymore. I guess you just felt like the right person to test it out with."

Buffy sighed, "God I hope this doesn't end."

Angel nodded, "I hope so too."

**-Wolfram And Hart - Lindsey's Office-**

The first in buffy's body stood staring out the giant window. Amy had already returned the scythe to Lindsey and was no off somewhere else in the building. Lindsey smiled over at The first, "You like what you see?"

The first shook it's head, "No, no I don't. A sudden change has taken place. There's a small scent of power, a very old power."

Lindsey nodded, "Do you wish a small team to go up and scare our little friends back to their hotel?"

The first smiled, "I like the way you think. Perfect plan." Right before Lindsey was about to make the call the First continued to speak, "Make sure they're not hurt. Angel and the slayer mean more to the upcoming war then anyone."

Lindsey made the call while the First continued to stare out the window with the most intrigued and interested face.


	30. Not The Answers I Was Looking For

**-Some Underground Chamber-**

When Angel and buffy enter Angel goes straight for the urn and buffy goes straight for the white stone arc in the wall. She's obviously entranced by it's beauty but then something pops into her head, "The enterence way for the power that be is under the post office?"

Angel shook his head and smiled, "It makes sense if you think about it. Now listen the oracles..."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not talking to the oracles. When I enter this room I'm going to talk to Whistler."

Angel nodded and started spreading some herbs in the urn. "We beseech access to the knowing ones."

He smiled at buffy who looked a little edgy before putting a lighter to the urn. Suddenly it fills with high flames and the arc glows as it's filled with light. Buffy glances at Angel once more before walking through it. The second she walks through she's confronted by Whistler who is sitting in a big throne like chair.

"Slayer. I was waiting for you. When we send you dreams, it means it's very important."

Buffy shrugged, "I had to threaten someone."

Whistler nodded, "We don't have much time so ask your questions."

"Straight to the point finally. What role does Cordelia play in this?"

Whistler sighed, "The girl is a jealous wannbe girlfriend. This is why her visions have been taken away from her. We have no idea what Doyle saw in her."

Buffy shook her head, "What about her role in the whole plan to steal Angel and I's most valuable people?"

"She orcastrated it. She went to Wolfram And Hart. Her deal was cut short though when they changed their plans."

Buffy nodded obviously trying to hide her anger, "So what are their new plans?"

Whistler shrugged, "We don't know. They're playing smart. We thought you would be playing smarter. We never suspected the seer's betrayl."

"So everything's still the same? I'm still set to sacrifice myself tomorrow." Buffy shook her head and continued before Whistler could say anything, "Why was it only Angel and Spike left on the field?"

Whistler smiled, "Spike was always the fan of killing slayers and I think we made it obvious why Angel was there."

It took all of her courage to ask the most important question, "Why did Angel kill me in my dream?"

Whistler looked down when he spoke, "What did you kids think the End Of Days was? A bunch of demons and humans battling it out. No, it's way more then that. To decide which side is going to rule for the next couple thousand years it's ultimate evil against ultimate good."

It finally clicked in buffy's head, "Angel or me is going to be evil. So when I sacrifice my soul me and him are going to have to fight?" Whistler could only nod as buffy shook her head, "No. You can't do that to us. I mean I've had to do that before. He shouldn't have to go through that. What if we stop this fight before it happens? Like what if as soon as I get my soul taken away Angel dissappears?"

Whistler sighed, "The battle does involve a bunch of demons buffy which will put you and Angel in the same place."

Buffy continued to shake her head, "What if somehow I get my soul back before he kills me or before I kill him?"

Whistler smiled, "Then you've figured out how to beet Wolfram and hart, The biggest evil alive next to actual evil. The equalibrium will be restored."

Buffy nodded but still couldn't believe it, "What about faith? In my dream Glory said she wasn't trustworthy."

Whistler smiled, "Untrustworthy is pretty much lying. Lying isn't always a bad thing."

"Don't start with the cryptic."

Whistler smiled and continued to explain, "This fight can only be between you two. Faith is going to tell you she's not going to do something and she's going to end up doing it. That's all I know."

Buffy nodded and remembered Dru, "So I take it Drusilla knows I'll be soulless. Is she going to make an appearance?"

Whistler shook his head, "That part clouded our minds also. She could possibly show or it could very well have been a warning. My advice is be aware."

Buffy nodded ready for her last question, "What about the werewolf?"

Whistler smiled, "Cordy is the problem and the Werewolf solved the problem."

Buffy shook her head, "Uncryptic that just a littl bit."

Whistler shook his head too, "I can't. That's all I can tell you. Buffy we kind of like you as our slayer, you tend to keep the world safe. I would very much like you to win. Good luck." Buffy nodded obviously preoccupied. Whistler looked around the room, "Go now buffy and be careful. You might have company in a few minutes."

Buffy nodded again and suddenly she was thrown into Angel. The second she saw into his eyes tear started flowing, "I can't kill you again Angel, I can't."

Angel was defenitely curious and confused as he stared into buffy's eyes, "What's going on buffy?"

Buffy quickly stopped crying and stood up. After helping Angel stand she sighed, "We're going to have some company in a few minutes. Be ready. I'll explain the saddening details when we get out of this."

Angel didn't look too sure as he nodded. Both of them started to ascend the stairs to see if they could make it to the car. The second they were out of the underground chamber they were surrounded by at least 20 bringers. Buffy shook her head and despite everything she smiled at Angel who stood beside her. This could be one of her last chances to fight along the love of her life instead of actually fighting him. Angel smiled back as they both got into their fighting stances. This was going to be fun.

**-Conner's Cage-**

Dawn was starting to get more faint and was just a little delerious. Conner sat by her, petting her hair back and acting calm. In his mind though Dawn didn't have more then 24 - 34 hours left. It actually saddened him more then he would think. I mean when someone dies it is sad but it was almost breaking heart that this girl could possibly die. Dawn was actually asleep now so he saw no harm in closing his eyes for a while.

**-Hyperion-**

Willow had found nothing still but was rather enjoying the foot massage Oz was giving her. Everyone else was quiet and in their own little worlds. They were obviously tired seeing as Sunrise was coming pretty soon and with the exception of the now sleeping slayers, Faith and Xander no one had slept. They had no idea how worse that day could get.

**-Angel's Car-**

It didn't take too long to end the mini battle they just had. The second Angel and Buffy were driving away in the car Buffy went still in her seat, like she was really thinking about something. Angel was of course worried as he watched her.

When he was pretty far away from the post office he finally slowed down and glanced at buffy, "What's going on?"

Buffy didn't look at him as she whispered, "Pull over. I need to tell you something that I don't want to say in front of everyone else."

Angel only obeyed and pulled into the closest parking lot. As soon as the car was turned off Angel tried to look directly into buffy's eyes, "Whatever this is Buffy, it can't be as bad as you risking your life."

That sentence alone brought tears to the slayer's already watery eyes. She didn't know how else to say it but the straightforward way, "You're going to have to kill me."

Angel sat in shock as those words ran over and over in his head. He couldn't believe it, "What?...Why?"

Buffy took a deep breath and started from the beginning. She explained what Cordy had done and how she basically single handedly brought forth the end of days. She talked about the vague parts played by faith and Oz before mentioning Glory and Drusilla's parts in her dream. Then it came down to the last part, the part Buffy was having a hard time dealing with.

"The end of days chooses which side is going to rule for the next few thousand years. We all thought it was a big war but it turns out we were wrong. The fate of this world is determined by a fight between the strongest evil and the strongest good guy."

Angel shook his head already understanding, "That's not possible."

Buffy nodded, "Do that for a few more minutes and you'll be where I am now."

Angel had shock and pain written all over his face as he stared into the watery eyes of buffy Summers, "So what do we do?"

Buffy looked away instantly making it obvious she had thought about this, "We can't let this world fall Angel. I have worked to hard and too long to keep this world turning. I am not going to let some evil end it, especially if that evil is me."

Angel too stared down not sure wheather to cry or to be mad at his slayer for what she just suggested, "You want me to...?"

Buffy shook her head, "I don't want you to Angel but we don't have a choice. Wheather it's you or Spike, I can't live too long without a soul."

Finally tears had escaped Angel's eyes, "There has to be some way, something we can do to stop this."

Buffy actually nodded, "There is." She half smiled at the small amount of hope in his eyes as she continued, "If my soul is returned afterwards and we keep you and Spike from losing yours the balance of power will be like before."

Angel looked down, "How are we suppossed to get your soul once Wolfram and hart has it?"

Buffy shrugged and looked down, "We'll find a way Angel. You know that hope in me Spike was talking about? Well I think I got it back."

Angel still couldn't look at her, "What if hope fails?"

Buffy shook her head and moved closer to Angel in the car. She had her hands wrapped in his now, "It won't. There is no way I am going to give you up the second I got you back. We'll make it through this."

Angel smiled and took the silence as an appropriate time to lean in for a kiss, a kiss that buffy happily accepted. It wasn't just making out in a car with those two. When buffy and Angel kissed it was full of passion and love. Buffy had to pull away for air after a little while for air, "Looks like you have hope too."

Angel smiled and leaned back in his seat, "It's your spirit, I can't lose you."

Buffy sat back in her seat too but gripped his hand harder, "You won't."

Angel nodded and finally clued back into reality, "You won't be okay if we don't have a plan."

Buffy nodded, "You're right. I'm betting Spike will go bazurk."

Angel actually looked down, "I can't believe Cordy would do something like this."

Buffy looked down and let go of Angel's hand so he could drive, "Love makes you do the whacky."

With a half smile and a small kiss Angel and buffy were on their way back to the hotel. During their ride buffy had curled up close to Angel and fell asleep. It had been a long couple of days.


	31. Explaining And Plans

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

It had been again pretty quiet seeing as mostly everyone was asleep. The only one awake would be Spike and Willow. Cordelia had fallen asleep on the chair, Oz fell asleep on Willow, Faith was asleep on Spike, Rona and Kennedy had gone upstairs for sleep, Illyria had fallen asleep on Wesley who fell asleep on the couch and gunn had crashed on the couch but fell off to the floor close to where Xander was. This is the scenery Angel and buffy had walked in on. No one even noticed they had entered at all until buffy let out an awwe.

Spike and Willow shot their heads towards the door to see Buffy and Angel hand in hand. Spike quickly grabbed a pillow and tried to move faith without waking her. The sun was just rising so everyone needed their sleep. When Spike was free he put the pillow under Faith's head. Since Willow was on the couch she just needed to gently move Oz's head while she got up. After all Oz could sleep through anything. After Willow put her book down she walked with Spike towards buffy and Angel who stood pretty much still.

When all four of them stood in a somewhat square Buffy smiled, "You guys should of slept."

Willow shrugged, "You can't sleep when the world is on the line."

Buffy looked towards Spike and smiled, "All of us slayers are beautiful when we sleep."

Spike looked back at Faith who looked so innocent and then smiled back at buffy, "I keep forgetting about this little insight of yours."

Buffy nodded and squeezed Angel's hand as she spoke, "I think we should talk. Its good that it's just you two up."

Willow looked scared, "Are you sure? I mean it can't be that bad. Things are already happening and..."

Angel smiled and cut her off, "Just let us explain Willow."

Willow nodded a little hesitant and buffy looked around, "Let's go to the kitchen."

**-Kitchen-**

Since it was extremely early the kitchen was empty when Angel, Buffy, Spike and Willow walked in. They took their seats in silence until Spike finally spoke, "I don't need to feel what you are to know this is going to be bad."

Buffy took a deep breath when Angel squeezed her hand for reassurance and started the long explanation. Spike and Willow interrupted a few times for questions but most of it was Buffy and Angel saying everything they knew. It took them about 15 minutes to actually understand it all and then a small silence.

Willow finally processed everything and sighed, "Well, it's a good thing you called for Oz."

Buffy shrugged, "We still don't know what his purpose is though."

Willow nodded, "What did Whistler say about him again?"

Buffy shrugged, "He said Cordy is the problem and the Werewolf solves the problem."

Spike shook his head, "Can't be as straightforward as that."

Angel nodded, "I actually agree. Maybe Oz is meant to solve one of our problems but not the Cordy one."

Willow shrugged but she couldn't speak because Spike did, "What are we going to do about the Cordy problem?"

Angel looked down, "We can't kill her."

Buffy nodded, "Of course not. We'll just have to keep an eye on her. Maybe keep her tied to a chair and have one of the slayers play personal assistant. Like we did to Spike."

Spike only glared at buffy as Willow shook her head, "I just can't believe it. I mean Cordelia was always Queen but I never knew she was this selfish."

Buffy shrugged, "Everythings game when you're in love Willow. You know that."

Willow smiled, "I guess so." After another small silence another question popped into Willow's head, "What about Faith? You think she'll switch teams again?"

Buffy was actually the one to defend her, "No. Whistler basically told me that when she lies to me it won't be a bad lie. So the way i figure it, she does soemthing wrong but she thinks she's doing something right."

Spike smiled, "So we tell her to play by the rules no matter what. We can't have anything going wrong."

Buffy looked down, "Then what do we do about our biggest problem?"

Spike sighed, "No one here is going to kill you." Buffy looked at Angel and then back down at her lap. Spike looked back and forth between the two and shook his head, "You can't be serious."

Buffy nodded, "It makes sense right. I kill him, he kills me."

Willow shook her head, "It won't come to that. I mean we can find a way of getting you back Buffy."

Buffy half smiled when she stared at her best friend. Then something suddenly popped into her head, "If you guys do find an answer you can't tell me." Due to the confused faces around the table she explained, "If I lose my soul I still remember everything. I can't afford to be able to remember how you're going to save me."

Angel nodded, "Okay, so you're out of the loop for the while. It'll all be for the better."

Buffy pouted, "Then what the hell am I suppossed to do? I can't just sit here all day and do nothing."

Spike winked at her, "You always do nothing."

Buffy nodded, "Okay, you're right but at least I'm in the loop. I come up with my plans."

Willow shook her head, "Not this time Buffy. Today is actually a free day. Train, eat, watch T.V..." She stared buffy in the eyes and sighed, "...or mope in your room until tonight when everything takes place."

Buffy smiled, "This sucks."

Angel smiled over to her, "You'll have different company all day long."

Buffy's smile got wider, "Brilliant." Well the smile dissappeared when something else popped into buffy's head, "If you guys don't come up with a plan, if there's no way then I want you to get all the girls who want to leave to a safe place. We don't have the scythe anymore and they won't have their powers much longer. I'm pretty sure the whole battle thing will clear once the big face off begins anyway. I want this war done and over with even if I'm not around to see everyone happy when you save the world."

Spike shook his head, "Don't even think like that. It's not even going to get that far."

Buffy half smiled, "Good because it's no use putting hope in me and then taking it away again."

Spike winked at her, "Never."

No one had another chance to say anything because of a loud thud that sounded from the living room. Buffy and everyone got there just in time to see Oz jump off Xander, Xander kick Gunn in the head, Gunn punch Wesley in the face, Wesley jump up surprised causing Illyria to stand up on Faith's hand.

Oz smiled at the enterence of Willow, "Domino effect. I fell off the couch."

Willow smiled and walked over to her hunny. She started checking his head over, "You okay?"

Xander stood up very tired and hurt, "He's fine. I think I broke his fall."

Gunn looked up at Xander in surprise, "You're hurt? You just kicked me in the head."

Wesley shook his throbbing head, "You just punched me in the face."

Illyria actually almost half smiled, "You moved suddenly. I thought something was wrong."

Faith stood up, "Something is wrong. I think you broke my pinky."

Buffy looked up at Angel, "For a room full of heroes these guys are a bunch of wimps."

Angel nodded, "Can't believe the world's still turning."

Spike didn't add anything because he walked towards Faith and checked her finger, "You are a wimp. Nothings even broken."

Faith shook her head and stared at buffy and Angel, "So us tired wimps want to know what you have for us."

Buffy shook her head, "I've told the story twice." She smiled up at Angel, "I'll be upstairs. Check my bruises and bites before i catch me some sleep."

Angel nodded, "Good idea."

Buffy reached up as Angel bent down for a quick peck on the lips. Spike smiled at buffy who smiled at him as she walked towards the stairs. Xander looked at Angel and then up the stairs before looking back at Angel, "Well, I think the room now knows what you guys were doing for three hours."

Spike giggled a little bit as Angel looked down. Faith shook her head and stared at Spike, "So what's going on?"

Angel sighed and lent on the wall. Spike actually smiled, "Cordelia started the end of days."

Cordelia who was actually still asleep didn't even react. Wesley shook his head, "I guess we're all evil huh?"

Spike nodded, "Yep, a bunch of evil people trying to save the world."

Xander stood up, "Excuse me. I have never once been evil. You guys are all evil."

Angel smiled, "You ate a principle and a pig once."

Spike started to giggle again but Willow spoke up, "In his defense he doesn't remember."

Spike smiled at Xander but spoke to willow, "Everyone remembers animal posession."

Willow glared at Xander, "So you remember? The dodgeball, the smelling..." Willow suddenly realized something, "...And Buffy. Oh god you so can't tell her you remember that."

Angel and SPike looked intrigued now. Angel walked a little closer towards Xander, "What happened with you and buffy?"

Xander shrugged as he started to get pretty nervous, "I smelled her a lot and I tried to eat her."

Willow shook her head, "No, not that. When you two were in the classroom..."

Xander quickly covered her mouth, "Nothing happened in a classroom Willow. Now there's a little more explanation that needs to be going on and it's not my explanations."

Faith smiled, "Can we do this in the kitchen? I need to eat."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. I could use a wake up too."

Willow shrugged, "We will only have the kitchen for a few more hours until the girls start getting up."

Angel sighed, "To the food and then to the saving the world and buffy."

Everyone nodded and quickly made their way to the kitchen not really listening to the sarcam in Angel's voice.


	32. Face Off

**-Hyperion - Kitchen-**

Everyone sat with empty plates and bowls in front of them. They were all completely silent as they stared into space. With the looks on all their faces it was obvious Spike, Willow and Angel had told the story. Xander started shaking his head and stared up at Willow, "What now? She just wants us to let her do this?"

Willow slowly nodded, "Yeah. At least she has hope we'll get out of it alive."

Xander sighed, "she probably doesn't have hope that she'll get out of it alive."

Faith actually interrupted, "I don't want to sound selfish or anything but what about me?"

Xander smiled, "You're going to be evil too. What else to explain?"

Angel shook his head, "Buff was completely sure Faith would do what she does in good intention in spite of being told not to do it."

Spike smiled beside him at faith, "So you just do everything you're told and the world will be fine."

Faith nodded, "From now on I have no mind of my own."

Spike winked at her, "Really. So you do everything people tell you to do."

Faith shook her head and stared back to Willow, "What about Oz?"

Oz nodded, "Yeah. I don't really want to eat anyone, even if they are evil."

Willow half smiled before answering, "We don't know yet. Buffy said you're basically here to solve one of our problems. We just have to figure out which one."

Wesley finally spoke too, "So we just have to lay out all of our problems and pick which one he would serve best."

Oz looked around and smiled back at Willow, "It's been a while since I've helped save the world."

Willow smiled back, "It's something you never forget."

Oz shook his head, "I did, for a little while. I mean this is the first hero meeting I've been at for years. I don't even know who these Wolfram and Hart guys are."

Willow was about to retaliate but Xander stood up instantly causing everyone to give him attention. He started shaking his hands much like he did when he got the idea of how ot kill the judge. "Guys...guys... I think I've got it."

Everyone stared expectantly as Faith finally yelled, "What do you got Xander?"

Xander started pacing, "I know how Oz fits into this. Oz saves the world all by himself."

Willow and Oz stare at him like the world was ending in seconds. Willow actually stood up, "How Xander?"

The instant Xander was about to answer Buffy walked into the kitchen wearing a robe and drying her hair, "Hey guys."

Xander was about to continue but Spike stood up and smiled at buffy, "I know you're going to hate this but..."

Buffy sighed, "You guys already have a plan? I can't believe this. I'm going to be alone like all day."

Willow smiled and sat back down, "Don't worry buffy. I promise our plans will be made fast and then we can do the whole plan what we're going to do after the world doesn't end."

Buffy shook her head and grabbed an apple off the table, "Fine. I'll get dressed and go play in the training room."

Spike smiled, "I'll go with you if you don't get dressed."

Buffy shook her head and giggled when faith slugged him in the shoulder. "I'll be fine by myself. You guys can save the world."

Buffy walked out of the room causing everyone but Spike, Angel and Willow to look extremely confused. Gunn looked around, "Why can't she be here?"

Spike smiled, "Because then her evil self would know how we're going to save her."

Willow nodded and stared Xander int he eyes, "How are we going to save her?"

Xander sat down and explained his plan.

**-Training Room-**

Buffy was already changed and ready for her work out. After a few stretches she walked over to the punching bag. Suddenly the look on her face changed and it becames one that read emotionless. After taking a deep breath she began her workout. She must of been in complete concentration mode because a few minutes into her workout Kennedy walked into the room. It wasn't until Kennedy walked to the point she was behind the bag that Buffy noticed her.

With a last punch Buffy smiled and paused her workout, "Didn't think any of you girls would be up. It's still pretty early."

Kennedy shrugged, "We never stop surprising you, do we Buffy?"

Buffy smiled, "That's usually a good thing."

Kennedy nodded and started walking around the bag, "So what's going on? I heard the worlds ending."

"How'd you find out?"

Kennedy smiled, "Saw the 'has been' sleeping while tied to a chair in the lobby. The last time the world almost ended it was Andrew."

Buffy shrugged, "I think I'll talk to all the girls when you're all up."

Kennedy winked at buffy, "Come on Buffy. I was always a little more then the girls. I thought I was in the gang you know. I mean I dated Willow. Isn't that how you get in the gang? You date a member. Cordy with Xander, Oz with Willow and Angel with you. I think I should know valuable information."

Buffy started to look a little curious now, she knew this wasn't Kennedy. Buffy also started to wonder the room but slowly getting closer towards Kennedy, "I understand where you're coming from Kennedy, you felt like you were defined by Willow and now that you don't have her anymore you don't know your place."

Kennedy giggled a bit, "Oh right Buffy because you know what you're talking about. Ooooo your boyfriend left you, get over it. I already have. Willow didn't define me but it sure looks like you need people to define you. I mean you ruin people's happiness because secretly you do what you have to, to get what you want. Is that what you're going to do with Spike and Faith? Spike's yours so no one can have him. Maybe that's why you pinned all this on Cordy. I mean she was getting somewhere with Angel wasn't she?"

Buffy was fuming by now as both slayers stood face to face. Buffy started to shake her head, "You have no idea what the hell you're talking about. If I were you I'd shut your mouth before I go against my better judgement and shut it for you."

Kennedy laughed a little and took one small step closer to buffy making their bodies centimeteres apart. "If I were you Buffy, I'd screw your new boyfriend before he slits your neck."

Buffy had enough and finally lunged towards the younger slayer in front of her. The only problem was Buffy didn't connect, she went straight through her. Buffy was instantly on her feet staring in disbelief at the cackling Kennedy in front of her. Buffy started to shake her head, "I can't believe I thought you weren't going to show."

Kennedy stopped laughing and shrugged, "What can I say? I needed to taunt you one last time before I become a part of you."

Buffy put on a look of anger, "Where's Kennedy?"

Kennedy smiled, "You know the rules Buffy. Only the bodies of dead people."

Buffy cursed herself, "How?"

Kennedy started walking around, "A few bringers into her room last night. Girls die easy when a part of them wants to die."

Buffy continued to stare in disbelief as she shook her head and gritted her teeth. After staring at the evil grin on the first in Kennedy's body she ran to the lobby. She was about to run up the stairs to find Kennedy but the first followed her, "Come on Buffy. This has happened before. You just move on right."

By this time Cordelia had woken up due to the noise and watched in partial pain and pleasure. Buffy actually walked closer to Kennedy, "You don't get it do you. Your words mean nothing to me so why don't you get out."

Kennedy looked around and put a smirk on, "Because I want to be here. I want to be here to hear them scream, to watch them squirm and my all time fav, to see you in pain."

Buffy looked curious now, "What do you...?"

Her voice was cut off by her own scream. She fell to the floor in obvious pain. Suddenly all over the house you could hear girls scream or fall out of their beds. The only sound louder then the girls was the evil laugh coming from Kennedy.

**-Wolfram And hart-**

Amy sat in Lyndsey's office surrounded by candles. Her hair started to turn black as her chanting continued. The second her eyes blinked a black shade she smiled, "Let them all be weak again!"

**-Hyperion - Kitchen-**

It was oncemore in silence but this time all looks were placed on Oz. Oz stared down, "Well, the first time I try to save the world in a long time I die."

Willow shook her head, "You won't die. It's a simple in and out process. I'll be there as soon as you get out."

Oz actually almost smiled, "I'm not saying I won't do it. Buffy's done a lot for me, of course I'll do this for her."

Before anyone had time to rejoice Buffy's scream was heard from the lobby. Nobody wasted time in hopping out of their seats and running towards the horrible noise that was Buffy in pain.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

When everyone walked into the lobby sounds of pain could be heard all over but Buffy who was still on the ground stood out the most. Well her and Kennedy that stood laughing over her. Willow walked a little closer, "Kennedy, what..."

Buffy used the stairs and started to help her up, "That's not Kennedy, Willow. Old friend that should be leaving now."

Kennedy shook her head, "That's no way to treat a sister slayer. I mean I'd like to get to know everybody again." She turned around to face Spike, "Oh the vampire. I miss the painful nights we spent in the cave."

Spike put on his cocky grin, "Yeah me too. We should do it again sometime only this time you get to be the one tortured by a vampire."

Kennedy giggled a little bit and slowly started to turn into Buffy's form as she walked closer to Spike, "You know what I remember most? The reaction on your face everytime you came out of one of your small fantasies of the slayer saving you. You always saw me wearing her face afterwards and your smile turning into a look of fear will always be carved into my mind."

After seeing the small look of weakness in Spike, Buffy stood getting her strength back, "You know what? You came, you taunted, you pissed me off and now you get to leave."

The first in Buffy's form shook her head. She slowly started to walk towards Angel now but turned into Drusilla, "I haven't said hello to my oldest friend."

Angel actually smiled, "I'm a little too smart to kill myself this time."

Drusilla giggled, "If it wasn't for your slayer in shining armor the end of days would of happened 5 years ago. Oh and that horrible snowfall."

Angel nodded, "I feel sorry for you, I really do."

Drusilla started swaying, "It's almost like before Angel. I have eyes into your soul, into your head. The extent of your feelings for the woman tied to the chair and the woman you're going to kill. The pain is intoxicating."

Buffy finally stood straight up and walked to the point she was a few feet away, "This is about me, you're not going to talk to them anymore."

Drusilla turned around but when she faced buffy her body looked like Joyce Summers. Buffy was almost tearful on sight but kept her cool when she remembered who it really was. Joyce walked a little closer, "Don't be selfish Buffy, I didn't bring you up that way."

Buffy shook her head, "You didn't bring me up at all."

Joyce shook her head, "Did I really teach you to have these kinds of manners. When a guest comes to visit you make them feel welcome. Dawn was always the best one, she actually listened to me." Buffy looked down obviously in pain which Joyce decided to play off, "She's close you know? Dawn. I can feel her slipping into the world of death, slowly dying, bleeding to death. At least she has her own knight though, he's keeping her alive a lot longer then she should be."

Buffy closed her eyes hoping not to cry. She figured if she couldn't see it that it wasn't there, "I get it okay. She's dying, none of them are slayers anymore, I have to give up my soul, we're all in pain so now you can GO!" When Joyce only shook her head and waved her finger buffy finally lost it. She threw her hands up in the air, "What the hell do you guys want from me? I have given up everything I've ever had in the past 7 years at least once and now I'm finally giving you guys my soul. What else could you heartless pieces of crap want from me?"

Joyce giggled and stood directly in front of buffy. In a quick flash though Joyce turned into Buffy. The first smiled, "I want your power, I want to feed off every weakness you have and plus after last year I just love seeing you in pain."

Buffy shook her head, "When I lose my soul how much do you think I'm not going to like you?"

The first as Buffy only shook her head and giggled back, "It doesn't matter. Either way you can't touch me. Plus I'll become a part of you. When that soul is gone all that's left is pain, hatred, desire, passion and pure, pure evil. You think about that when you make your visit tonight."

Upon Buffy's silence the first turned towards everyone else, "I'll be seeing you all soon." She walked right in front of Buffy and whispered in her ear, "Very soon."

The first suddenly walked into buffy and never came back out. Since buffy couldn't feel anything no posession was involved. Before anyone had a chance to go to buffy the slayer made sure pity wouldn't be shared with her, "I want you to check on all the girls. Leave Kennedy until I can bury her. From now on everyone sleeps in the same room. I want them all down here for an explanation of what just happened to them. Then we'll start sending the ones that want to leave back to their homes. Once they are down here I'll deal with the slayers while you guys deal with everything else."

Cordy sighed and finally made herself known, "What about me? I mean I was evil but god. You can't just forget about me."

Buffy looked towards Angel, "Your call."

Angel looked at Buffy, then looked at Cordy for even longer before finally staring at the ground, "Lock her in a room. I want her watched at all times. We'll let her go when we go to get Conner and Dawn."

Spike smiled, "Drop her off at Wolfram and Hart. That's where she belongs."

Cordy being Cordelia and all looked surprised, "What? I don't get to defend myself?"

Angel turned to her in anger, "You put my son, Buffy's sister, the world and of course Buffy in danger. You have absolutely nothing to support your case Cordy and apologizing will only piss me off more."

Cordy shook her head, "But..."

Buffy shook her head, "We don't have time for this. I'll stay down here and watch her, everyone else bring the girls down to the lobby. When we're done the explanation we'll pick a room and if any of the girls decide to stay they'll stand guard. Got it?"

Illyria stared at Buffy, "You do not Kill her. Why?"

Buffy looked around avoiding Angel's gaze, "There's a lot of history in this room. I guess I'm not as heartless as you gods think I am."

Illyria stepped a little closer, "A slayer is meant to be heartless. Your emotions confuse you. If you let her go people could die. Their deaths would be on your hands."

Buffy stared into the blue god's eyes, "I live with that every single god damn day of my screwed up life. Now do as your told. Like I said, time is running short."

Everyone nodded but Illyria who just followed Wesley up the stairs. The only people left behind were Angel, Spike and faith. Buffy shook her head waiting for Spike to speak. She was right because a few seconds into the silence he opens his mouth, "So..."

Buffy stared at them all coldly, "Go for the girls. I'll keep watch."

Faith shook her head, "Buffy."

Buffy shook her head and put a stern look on her face as she spoke is in the coldest voice full of anger she could manage, "GO! I want to talk to Cordelia."

Faith and Spike slowly made their ways upstairs. When they were out of sight Angel stared at the ground while he spoke, "You going to be okay?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'll answer that when I finally process everything that just happened." Buffy cut Angel off though before he could respond, "Please Angel just go help them. I promise a long talk is in order."

Angel nodded and since he was too far away for a kiss he just walked up the stairs. This left Cordelia Chase and Buffy Summers glaring at each other with extreme hatred. You didn't need to have super powers to feel the tension and anger vibrating through the room. Neither spoke as their eyes shot swords towards the other, they knew exactly what the other was feeling.


	33. Turn out

_**A/N -** Wow, there are no words to say how sorry i am for the extremely late update. (Sad face) Anyway i still hope you like it._

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

It had felt like hours but it had only been minutes as the anger filled staring contest continued. Buffy finally shook her head and sighed, "So that's it huh Cordy? This is where the prom queen ended up?"

Cordelia actually smiled, "I was doing fine until you waltzed in here. My life was finally coming together. Of course I was dead for a while and then in an entire different world but even when i was back i had everything. It's always been you Buffy. You have always taken what's mine."

Buffy shook her head not believing what she was hearing, "Are you serious? I never took anything from you. I actually watched you all of high school and admired parts of you. That used to be me. I used to be a queen but that went downhill and I had to watch you take all of it away from me."

"You don't think you took anything from me?" Buffy shook her head but Cordy continued before Buffy could interrupt, "What about Owen? Angel? Homecoming? Xander? I mean I actually thought I loved that dweeb but he can't love anybody but you Buffy. You're the centre of attention everywhere you go."

Buffy shook her head, "There is no way you're putting your relationship problems on me. You never had owen Cordy or Angel for that matter. Also try to remember that niether of us won Homecoming. Xander loved you Cordy, more then he loved me. You were the one who made the choice not to forgive him and you were the one who made the choice to stop speaking to him. For once in your life Cordelia stop blaming everyone for your screw-ups."

Cordelia looked even more angry if possible, "I don't blame anyone but you Buffy. If it weren't for you..."

Buffy cut her off, "You'd probably be dead a few hundred times. Don't sit there Cordy and blame me for everything when we both know there's only one thing you're mad about. There's only one thing you're obsessing over and that's the fact you failed in splitting Angel and me up."

Cordelia went silent for a few seconds before she spoke, "You can't have everything Buffy. You can't have both Angel and the world. We've all known that from the beginning and we're just waiting for you to wake up and see it." Cordy smiled at the fact buffy looked pained by her words and continued, "I love him you know. We could of been happy, he could of been happy. If it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess." Buffy shook her head and Cordy softened her voice, "Why couldn't you just have fallen in love with Spike?"

Little did buffy know that Spike, Faith and Angel were standing at the top of the stairs. Buffy answered honestly meaning she was caught up in the moment, "I couldn't fall in love with him because I don't deserve him, either of them."

Cordy actually looked taken back, "What do you mean you don't deserve them? If you don't deserve them then why the hell would you lead them on for so god damn long. You should of walked away a long time ago."

Buffy was barely listening as she stared into space and sat down on the sofa, "I know. The most amazing guys in this world both love me and I know I don't deserve it. I've been playing with Spike's mind for so long now that I think I just confused him. I tried to convince myself that if I didn't love him then he wouldn't love me. I used him, I betrayed him and when we're finally equal he goes and dies to save the world. How could I deserve someone who cares that much about me?"

Cordelia looked totally unphased as she shook her head. Spike on the other hand was glaring at the slayer with pain evident in his eyes. After all this time the truth finally came out. Cordelia smiled, "What about Angel? What makes you think you deserve him?"

Buffy shrugged, "I don't." She stood up and started pacing now, "I sent the love of my life to hell and when he comes back he still wants to be with me. I've convinced myself though Cordy, I know we belong together. You want to know how I know?" Cordelia looked away disgusted which caused Buffy to smile and continue, "I know what love is. I know what passion is. You have absolutely no clue what either of them mean in a real relationship. You think kidnapping Angel's son was gonna get him back?"

Cordelia shot her head back towards buffy, "They were suppossed to kill you and only you. It wasn't suppossed to go this far."

Buffy let a tear fall down as she stared at the ground, "You know, when i found out about how much Angel cared for you I cried for a long time but I moved on. I even went a step further to find a way to secure his soul so he could be with you. Being in love is about making the love of your life happy. It sure as hell isn't about making you happy."

Cordelia actually paused for a few seconds unsure of what to say. "You know I think this was more about you. I have always hated you so much more then anyone would ever know. You get everything..."

Buffy nodded and started yelling, "But it comes with a price Cordy. I want to save the world and when i do i die, I have Angel now but I'm going to die...The only thing I want now and don't have is you dead. That's not going to happen though Cordy because I can feel him inside me, I can feel how much he still cares for who you are or who you used to be. You are so lucky someone cares for you enough still."

Cordy actually smiled and looked up at the railing towards Angel, "You still care about me?"

Buffy froze instantly knowing who she was probably talking to. When she did slowly turn around she was proved right when Spike, Faith and Angel started to decend the stairs. Buffy shut her eyes, "How long have you guys been there?"

Spike waited until he got to the main floor, "Since you didn't deserve me apparently."

Buffy shook her head, "You guys weren't suppossed to hear any of that."

Angel and Faith finally made it to the lobby and Angel walked closer towards buffy, "You and Cordy scream pretty loud so we let everyone get the Potentials and we came to check on you two."

Cordelia giggled, "I'm touched."

Spike was actually the one to turn towards the once seer, "Don't be. See us people with souls actually have morals now and as much as we'd like to see you dead none of us can do it. We were worried about buffy."

Cordelia shook her head and stared at faith while answering Spike, "So not true. We could always hand a stake to faith and Buffy. You know make it look like an accident and then you won't have to worry about me doing anything anymore."

Faith shook her head and was about to run at Cordelia in the chair when Angel stopped her. He finally looked towards his once potential lover, "I think you know exactly why we were worried and why we can't kill you. I think you should also know Cordelia that if you ever EVER come near anyone in this hotel again I will have to resort to killing you."

Cordelia finally felt how much she had hurt Angel, the man she thought she would ahve a future with. It was the first time she regretted ever going to Wolfram And Hart. She stared down and was about to speak but Buffy shook her head, "You are so not going to apologize."

Cordelia looked up in anger, "I say what I want."

Buffy shook her head, "Lose the attitude Cordy. The wannabe queen smile only works on people who love you."

Cordelia couldn't believe what she was hearing so she glared at the slayer for a few seconds before speaking, "Yeah well the strong slayer act only works for those who actually have a future as a leader. How is that whole you're going to be evil scenario coming?"

It was buffy's turn to run at Cordelia but she was stopped by a voice at the top of the stairs. Rona spoke for the bunch of girls behind her, "You said you wanted to see us."

Buffy shook her head at Cordelia and turned towards the girls, "I do. All slayers down to the lobby. Everyone not a slayer and Faith there's a meeting in the kitchen."

Spike walked beside her, "Buffy."

Buffy shook her head, "Go Spike. It's time to save the world."

Buffy's tone actually scared him as Angel, Spike, and faith started their walk towards the kitchen with extremely saddened or confused faces. Willow, Oz, Xander, Wesley, Illyria and Gunn walked down the stairs and followed the heroes into the kitchen. Buffy glared at Cordelia before she took her stand to talk to all the slayers. Rona started walking down the stairs and was followed by the rest of them.

When they were all comfortable and sitting down buffy took a deep breath, "I think you guys know something happened this morning because I felt it too. I should of warned you guys long before now."

Rona looked around confused, "What happened Buffy?"

Buffy sighed, "You all lost your slayer abilities this morning." Chatter and whispering went around the room until buffy cleared her throat, "I think you all deserve to know what's really going on now and then you can make your own choices for once."

Vi stood up, "What choices?"

Buffy looked into her eyes, "To stay or to go."

**-Kitchen-**

As everyone started sitting down and getting settled for research Xander walked in and looked directly into Angel's eyes, "What happened?"

Faith sat Xander down beside her, "Slayer had a run in with Cordelia and they said a lot of things. No worries."

Xander nodded and then looked around at everyone else. Spike broke the awkward silence though, "Well, we have no army of slayers with the exception of an emotional one and a violent one, we have no scythe, Cordelia's evil, Dawnie and Conner are kidnapped, Buffy's going to lose her soul tonight, the end of days is here and so far our only hope is a werewolf who hasn't been in the mix for almost four or five years now. Whatever shall we do?"

Angel glared at Spike and tried to calm everyone in the room down, "I'm sure if we work this out one step at a time we can figure this out."

Willow shook her head, "We don't have time to work it out step by step Angel. We have to come up with an actual plan before sunset tonight or buffy could be gone and you might have to kill her. I saw what happened to her when she killed you Angel and there is no way any one of us in this room are strong enough to go through that."

Angel nodded and tried to hide the pain he was feeling because he knew Willow was right. He knew if it did come down to him and buffy then he wouldn't be able to live with himself afterwards. He stood up, "Fine then. What do we have?"

Oz finally spoke up, "So if I get my part done we don't really have to worry about anything else right?"

Spike shook his head, "We have to be prepared if that doesn't work."

Illyria looked towards Angel, "If you can not I am sure i could kill her for you."

Angel shook his head, "It's alright illyria. We're kind of hoping it doesn't come down to that."

Illyria nodded but Wesley finally spoke up, "Okay well, even if Oz does succeed in his mission Buffy's soul will still be taken from her."

Gunn nodded, "I'm thinking that means we run." Spike was about to speak up but he continued, "Not from this fight but to a safe location. Think about it. This end of days war thing can't happen if we're not around."

Spike shook his head, "We can't run for long."

Angel agreed, "Buffy wanted to make sure that this was over as soon as possible."

Xander nodded, "Okay. So we get Dawnie and Conner and take off to the next city. Willow works her magic and we come back to find buffy all looking for us and everything."

Angel shook his head, "Some of us will have to stay behind."

Spike explained to the curious looking faces staring aimlessly, "Buffy's been around evil her whole life. She'll want our attention and I'm betting she'll know exactly how to get it."

Willow sighed as she realized what he was talking about, "If buffy doesn't see evidence of us around she'll start the whole violent act to make you come to her. So leaving L.A. would mean leaving a bunch of people as victims."

Angel nodded but faith stood up, "So that's the plan. We drop off Cordelia somewhere, They take her soul, Oz does his thing, Angel and Spike go do the whole bye thing, they bring Conner and Dawnie back here and then you guys all take off leaving Spike, Angel and me to pick up the dirty work."

Xander shook his head, "We can't just leave you guys. I mean what if that whole war thing does happen? We can't just leave Spike and faith to do the dying while Angel does the killing."

Angel shook his head, "There will be no demons, no war if it's just me and buffy on the field."

Xander sighed, "How do you know?"

Angel shrugged, "It's a feeling. I know long shot but I trust it. Plus I think Faith is right sort of."

Faith smiled until she realized he said sort of, "What do you mean sort of? How am I only sort of right?"

Angel looked down, "I don't think you should be here."

Before Faith could retaliate Spike agreed with Angel, "He's right Faith. If everyone takes off they're going to need someone super strong to protect them."

Angel nodded, "Plus you being here could easily give you the chance to do something you were told not to do."

Spike turned towards faith who was right next to him, "I know you don't like it but it's the safest thing right now. We can't find out if we have anything if we're all dead."

Faith sighed and looked away dramatically, "Fine, but you guys owe me."

Spike smiled, "Good, Good. We actually have plans now."

Oz sighed and went into his quiet thinking mood unil he finally spoke, "One question. How do we get me in there without anyone noticing?"

**-Main Room-**

It had been silent for a while since buffy had explained the recent problems and given them their ultimatum. She was actually the one to break the silence, "So what do you guys think?"

One girl stood up, "What do you mean what do we think?"

Rona nodded, "Yeah, you're asking us to decide wheather we want to live or die."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not. Believe me, there is no shame in walking out now. You guys have done more then what ever I asked and I won't blame you if you quit now. Think about your families, your homes, your friends and your old lives. If you want to go and spend this time with them I'm not stopping you, in fact I'm encouraging you."

Another short silence went by until Cordelia finally blew, "Are you guys serious? You actually have to think about this? Run! She just told you that you were free. She just gave you a get out of death card and you're standing there and thinking about it?"

Vi stood up and stared at Cordelia with anger, "Unlike you we have hearts, we have honor and we have souls." She stared at buffy, "I've been through a lot with you and I'm not about to stop backing you up now."

Buffy smiled greatfull at her. She then looked around the room, "You don't have to single yourself out like that if you don't want to. here's the deal though. Those of you who stay I am more then grateful to you and those of you that leave i can't thank you enough and you should pack your bags. I'll arrange for your transportation back home."

Rona stood up, "What about Kennedy?"

Buffy nodded and looked down. She thought about it for a few seconds before looking at Vi, "Go into the kitchen. I want you to tell Willow to meet me upstairs in Kennedy's room and then I want you to get faith to watch Cordelia while you all pack."

Vi nodded and walked towards the kitchen as Buffy walked towards the stairs. Cordelia stopped Buffy halfway up the stairs, "Do you really think you're going to make it out of this one alive?"

Buffy looked down at her with a sincere look, "NoI don't but since when has that ever stopped me from saving my friends and the world?"

**-Kitchen-**

When Vi charged in everyone went quiet. She looked instantly to Willow, "Buffy wants you upstairs, I think it's time to bury kennedy."

Willow nodded and stood quietly. When Oz stood with her she put a hand on his shoulder, "I think i should do this alone."

Oz nodded and gave her a quick kiss before she walked out of the kitchen. Vi then turned to faith, "She wants you to watch Cordelia. Some of the slayers are packing and until we have who's staying and who's going sorted out she wants Cordelia on watch."

Faith nodded and stood up, "I'm on it."

Angel stared up at her with a completely serious look, "Don't kill her Faith."

Faith nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Vi was left to stare at a bunch of thinking faces around the table.


	34. Who I Am

**_A/N -_** _I've been pretty emotional lately so this chapter is basically cryfest! Sorry it might throw off the story but it's all I'm good at writing so far._

**-Kennedy's Room-**

When Willow walked in Buffy was sniffling while leaning on the wall by the open door. The first sight Willow saw was that of Kennedy lying still on the floor covered in her own blood from her slit wrists. Instantly the witch understood the slayer and walked over to comfort her. Both girls cried for a long time knowing they should of been able to stop this, Kennedy especially shouldn't of been the one lying on the floor.

It took them a while to stop crying but Buffy calmed Willow and was the first to speak, "I'm sorry you two never got to talk, I mean you guys weren't extremely close anymore but..."

Willow nodded, "I feel like it's my fault, I mean it makes me wonder what the first could of said to her to make her do this to herself. I should of talked to her instead of avoiding her, I mean..."

Buffy shook her head and wrapped her arms around her best friend once more, "You can't help the way you feel Willow. Kennedy was weak, I hate to say it but it was all her own fault... And the evil."

Willow pulled away from her best friend and nodded, "I guess so. It's just, why did it have to be her?"

Buffy nodded, "I can do this alone Willow, you can go back downstairs. I shouldn't of even asked you to come up here."

Willow shook her head, "No. I can do this, I should do this."

Buffy silently agreed and started walking towards the body, "I'll carry her, I just need you to do the whole saying and help with digging part."

Willow nodded, "Don't you think we should clean her up? I mean, that wasn't kennedy. She was... She wore clothes not full of blood and..."

Buffy stopped walking towards kennedy and walked back to Willow. She knew then that Willow couldn't help her. "Why don't we go downstairs and dig first before we bring her down?"

Willow didn't even nod before turning around, "Buffy, I'm sorry."

Buffy shook her head, "You don't need to explain yourself Willow. You just go downstairs and start the grave. I'll clean her up."

Willow just kept walking out the door. After a few seconds Buffy walked out after her and saw Oz waiting at the bottom of the stairs. As she looked down upon everyone she couldn't help but smile, she knew they were all a family again. Then when she started tearing up she realized she wasn't just crying because Kennedy was forced to murder herself but because in a few hours she could be the one to murder all of her friends, to break the relatively close family. Slowly she backed herself back into Kennedy's room and shut the door. She stopped herself from crying as she walked into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth and bowl of water. When she made it back to Kennedy's body she finally saw Kennedy's face, her eyes were closed. Buffy grabbed the cloth and was about to start cleaning up the blood but her eyes suddenly flew open. In seconds a life-like double of Kennedy sat in front of the real kennedy's body, obviously the first.

Buffy tried to stay strong, "Get out."

The first just smiled and looked down at Kennedy, "She's a masterpiece isn't she. She cried for a good hour before she finally grabbed the knife."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm not listening to you. LEAVE!"

The first stood so she was towering over buffy, "This is going to be you in a matter of hours. Your heart will fill with black, your mind will cloud with hate and your blood will pulse with death. You may still live and breath but you're going to despise yourself for it, you're going to hate this world, this place, your friends and most of all your lovers. I'm going to miss tortuing you but I'm betting I'm going to love being a part of you more." Buffy was speechless as she stared down at the ground obviously believeing the ghost. The first noticed and continued once she saw tears, "Oh Buffy don't cry, you're going to love it. I'm anticipating a very good party after you kill the loves of your life."

With that the first was gone in a small puff of smoke and Buffy was left to finally breakdown right next to the dead body of kennedy.

**-Hyperion - Lobby-**

When Willow made it down the stairs she walked right into the arms of Oz still somewhat sniffling. The slayers that were still downstairs cleared out to give them space but the Willow and Oz commotion drew the attention of the heroes. Xander came running first and then eventually everyone who was in the kitchen was next to Willow and Oz. Willow backed a little ways from Oz for a few seconds to stare at Spike and Angel who seemed to be in charge.

She glanced up the stairs and then back at the vampires, "She shouldn't be left alone with the body too long. Buffy's already pretty close to falling and... she just shouldn't be alone with kennedy."

Angel was about to run up but Spike stopped him, "Me and the slayer got a few loose ends to tie up."

Willow looked at Spike, "Careful."

Spike nodded and before Angel could protest Spike was halfway up the stairs. Willow looked at Angel, "You guys figure out the exact plans and moves so we don't expect anything to go wrong while I do the digging."

Everyone just nodded and watched Willow walk away with Oz. Angel looked at everyone, "Let's work out the kinks."

**-Kennedy's Room-**

Spike could of cried himself when he walked in on Buffy's broken body. She didn't even notice Spike's presence until he knelt down next to her and touched buffy's shoulder. She jumped and turned towards him but when she realized it was Spike she fell into his arms where she then proceeded to continue her breakdown of emotions. Spike wrapped his arms around her so he was holding her like a child so he could carry her to the bed. Once they got to the bed Spike had to comfort the slayer until she finally calmed down.

When she was down to sniffling Spike stopped whispering calming words and started 'the talk.' "So why this breakdown luv? It's not as if this hasn't happened before."

Buffy spoke through sniffles, "It wasn't the body Spike. Her eyes opened and she talked to me. I'm going to hate you all, I'm going to kill some of you and I'm... I'm going to like it. She told me Spike, she would be a part of me."

Spike realized instantly she had a visit from the first, the first visit that had left her shaken enough to break. Spike couldn't even imagine what it had said to make Buffy this scared. He started to rub her back as he looked down into her eyes, "It won't be you pet and you know that."

Buffy didn't respond to his statement at all. It took her a few seconds to even speak and when she did she asked a question, "What's it like Spike? To lose your soul?"

Spike shrugged and avoided her glare, "I don't really remember. Being changed into a vampire must be a lot different then just having your soul taken away from you. It sounds like you ought to talk to your teddy bear."

Buffy sighed and slowly continued to calm herself down, "What if i do something Spike? What if one of you end up dead and I become the reason? I don't know how you and Angel do it. You guys are so strong, so strong."

She started crying a little more then but Spike started rubbing her back and whispering calming words again, "I'm not strong Buffy. I mean feeling guilty for everything i did isn't easy but I'm only dealing with it because I have you. You were the only one when i came back that believed i could be a better person. Even now no one thinks I'm doing the right thing but you... I'm strong because people around here make me strong, because you made me strong enough to face what i did. You're just as strong as i am buffy, more even. This slayer label you have makes you different then all your little pals but I know you and I know that you face whatever comes to you buffy and you never stop surviving. Everyone in this hotel believes in you slayer and that's how I know you're stronger then Angel or me for that matter."

Buffy stopped crying near the end of his little speech and was now smiling into his eyes, "You always know what to say to me."

Spike smiled and petted her hair, "Yeah well, comes with the best friend territory." Buffy nodded and finally smiled which made Spike smile, "See, knew you had it in you."

Buffy nodded and sighed before looking down to Kennedy's body, "It shouldn't of been her Spike. I didn't like her much but she didn't deserve this."

Spike nodded, "No one does buffy but we know the first's emmo. Feeds off the weak."

Buffy shrugged and wiped away a fresh tear, "I know, it's just... she didn't deserve to die this way Spike."

Spike nodded and thought about how he responded for a while, "I guess you're telling everybody what or who they deserve now."

Buffy shut her eyes and laid back down on the pillow, "Spike I didn't mean... you weren't supossed to hear any of that."

Spike slowly slid off the bed to a standing position, "Why? You don't think I deserved the truth buffy? You know what, it's not even the fact you didn't even talk to me about it. I just can't believe you think you didn't deserve me, ME of all people."

Buffy opened her eyes, "When I came back Spike I felt like everything hated me, like this world was my hell but you, you became the one person who treated me like I deserved to be here, like I had a place in this world. I didn't deserve that." Before Spike could reply buffy hopped off the bed to stand in front of him, "All that time I was disgusted with myself it wasn't because I was sleeping with you, it was because I knew I was treating you the worst way possible. Then you... in the bathroom... after you left I knew we were finally even. I thought that was the only reason you treated me like I was real."

Spike shook his head and walked a little closer to buffy, "Buffy, you know I..."

Buffy nodded, "I know now Spike but then I couldn't help but think that. Then when you came back I was so confused. I didn't hate myself the way I thought I did but I still didn't think I had the right to help you or to be with you. Spike, you deserve someone who doesn't completely treat you like crap, someone who adores that insult thing you do and someone who can love you with everything, not the way I did."

Spike instantly walked up to his slayer and hugged her, "Oh buffy, you have no idea how wrong you are." He pushed her away a little to stare into Buffy's eyes, "Don't ever repeat this or I'll kill you but Peaches is the luckiest vampire alive to have you. You don't understand how amazing you really are buffy but I hope one day you do because then you'll be as proud of yourself as I am of you. Back then buffy it wasn't you who didn't deseve me, it was me who didn't deserve you."

Buffy just shook her head and hugged him a little tighter then she was before. "Oh god, I missed you Spike. You start treating faith like this and she'll be yapping about her emotions in no time."

Spike smiled and pulled away so he was face-to-face with her again. "She's so worried that she's second best to you and it's so hard to tell her she's right."

Buffy actually smiled, "No she's not Spike. You and me, we have something, something no one can penetrate but we don't belong to each other. Faith needs you to take care of her, just like you took care of me."

Spike nodded and thought of something, "Did you ever think we'd be standing here expressing every feeling we have to each other like a bunch of girls?"

Buffy burst into laughter slipped out of his grasp so she was holding his hand, "Are we counting the time we were engaged?"

Spike started to laugh himself, "No."

"Well then, of course not. You were bad ass vampire and i was bad ass slayer. The lines weren't supossed to cross but they did and I'm glad."

Spike nodded but when he did his eyes caught the glance of kennedy's corpse. He stared back at buffy all serious once again, "Are you okay now?"

Buffy nodded and looked back at kennedy, "Yeah. I just have to clean her up a bit and then we'll bring her downstairs."

Spike nodded, "I'll help you. Willow's worried about you being alone."

All Buffy could do was nod, "So am I."

**-Lobby - 10 minutes Later-**

All the girls who were leaving were packed and standing by the door. The girls that weren't leaving were standing by the kitchen enterence on the other side of the room, already having said their goodbye to their new friends. The ones leaving highly outwieghed the ones staying. There were only 5 girls who chose to stay and help which didn't surprise many people. The rest of the gang sat in a circle actually making the plans perfect.

Willow and Oz walked in from out back obviously tired. Everyone stood instantly causing Willow to smile, "I'm fine, just a little tired from the digging."

Angel nodded and looked down. Oz stared at everyone else, "Buffy and Spike haven't come down yet?"

Angel shook his head while Gunn sighed, "Nope."

Willow took a deep breath, "Well then I'm going up..."

It was at that moment Buffy and Spike emerged at the top of the stair case, Buffy holding the body of kennedy. Willow shook her head and leaned into Oz as buffy and Spike began their decent. It was silent with the exception of sobs from some of the girls until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Spike moved from her left side to her right side and after giving her a reassuring rub on the shoulder he walked in the direction of faith. Buffy smiled knowing what he wanted to do but her gaze was instantly on her Angel who was staring right back at her. She winked at him as she continued her walk of death towards the already dug-out grave. After Buffy was out of sight the girls made their way to follow the lead slayer, then the Sunnydale and L.A gang followed but Spike grabbed Faith's and before she could walk anywhere.

When everyone was gone faith looked at Spike, "What do you..."

Spike smiled and interrupted her with a very passionate kiss. Of course she accepted so it lasted a while but eventually Spike pulled away. "I need to tell you something."

Faith smiled, "If it was anything like that I'm defenitely willing to listen."

Spike winked at her and then put his serious face on, "I'm not in the mood for another feelings overload moment so try to disguise the bluntness of my confession. I like you a lot and despite what you think you're not a second to buffy or anyone. I worry about you a lot actually and that's why i also think you should leave with everyone else."

Faith looked like she didn't know what to think, "So that little Buffy moment made you realize all of this?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah well, we had a talk and we realized we're connected but not in a way people think. So as i say this in the most corniest way possible, faith will you be my girlfriend?"

Faith burst out laughing along with Spike but it eventually turned into more when faith wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'll have to think about it."

Spike smiled and another kiss was ensued.

**-Backyard-**

Buffy smiled despite the somewhat funeral knowing how happy Spike was. It was gone instantly so people wouldn't get the wrong idea about her feelings but she was still happy for her best friend. Angel who was standing next to the slayer tightened his grip on her hand which brought her back to this moment. Everyone stood in silence which is when Spike and Faith decided to enter. Buffy winked at him before going serious again and starting the powerful eulogy.

**-Lobby - Half an hour later-**

Everyone was still in silence as they sat in their circle. Willow was leaning on Oz, Buffy curled up against Angel, Faith's head rested upon Spike's shoulder while their hands intertwined, Wesley and illyria sat together holding hands, Rona and gunn sat beside eachother while Gunn wrapped an arm around her protectively, the slayers that were staying grouped together close and Andrew and Xander sat alone, leaning against the long couch.

It was one of the girls who finally broke the silence, "I know this is kind of selfish but when are we leaving?"

Buffy stood knowing this was the time for orders. She took a deep breath before starting, "I want three drivers, three cars to take the girls that are leaving to the airport. Use your credit cards to pay for the ticket home, I wish you all the luck. I want Cordelia in a room guarded by one of the potentials at all times. The rest of you can work on that plan you guys have. We have about 7 hours left until sunset, seven hours until this world changes."

Angel stayed sitting but directed his question to buffy, "What are you going to do?"

Buffy shrugged, "I'm going out."

Angel stood instantly, "You're going out?"

Buffy nodded, "I need a little time Angel. I'm a big girl, can take care of myself remember."

Angel sighed, "Where you going?"

Buffy looked down instantly, "I'm going home."

Everyone who knew her well understood on the spot. Spike stared up at her though, "You shouldn't go alone."

Buffy sighed but Xander stood up, "I'll drive you around."

Buffy nodded and grabbed his hand, "I'm good. I'm only going to be gone for an hour or two tops."

Angel nodded and stood beside his slayer, "Fine. Stay safe, our plan doesn't work if you're soulless or dead."

Buffy smiled and gripped his hand harder. It took her a few seconds to come back to reality and stare to everyone in the room, "So who's driving?"

Faith stood up, "I will. Kind of need out of the house anyway."

Buffy nodded and waited for another volunteer which turned out to be Oz and Willow. Oz smiled, "We'll do it."

Buffy actually smiled, "You guys are going to leave the other's side for more then 10 minutes. Wow, must be a record."

Willow sighed while Xander nodded, "Yeah I mean when vaca day comes it's going to be pretty much me and buffy."

Oz nodded, "Yes well, we should get these girls home."

Buffy nodded and waved to Willow and Oz who walked out the door. Buffy turned around just in time to see Faith and Spike hug so she couldn't help herself, "I suggest you could take Spike but the ride back might take too long considering how comfy the backseat of the car is."

Faith slowly pulled away from Spike and smiled, "This would be a bad thing because..."

Buffy winked at her, "I feel everything he feels remember?"

Spike suddenly got defensive, "So everytime I...when stuff happens..."

Faith giggled a little, "Ah we'll get over it. I live to make her jealous remember."

Buffy shook her head and walked a little closer to her, "I'd stop there Faith because it's been a long time since you and i had it out."

Faith laughed a little again and glanced at Spike, "Later."

Spike nodded as Faith turned toward buffy and smiled, "We're going to have it out when i get back."

Buffy nodded and sighed, "Thank god. I could use a good work-out."

Faith waved as she too took off out the doors. The girls all waved and some cried as they started walking out the doors also. When the room was now half empty Spike turned towards buffy, "Jealous?"

Buffy shrugged, "No she just always bugs me. You dating her just gives me a reason to beet her up."

Xander giggled a little bit, "You and Faith? Imagine the psycho wedding."

Despite Spike's look everyone else had a laugh. When buffy saw he had enough she calmed and turned to Xander, "Let me change again because of the god damn blood on my clothes and then we'll go."

Xander nodded and everyone watched as Buffy turned back towards her Angel, "I'll be down in a bit."

Angel smiled and they leaned in for a quick kiss. Spike laughed a little now, "I'd tell you to get a room but we all know we don't have three hours to spare."

Buffy pulled away and shook her head, "So this is how it's going to be. I insult your girlfriend and you insult my boyfriend."

Spike shook his head, "Not really. I've always hated Angel so him dating you just gives me another reason."

Buffy sighed and actually let go of Angel's hand, "I'll be down in a bit."

Xander looked around awkwardly, "Hurry."

Buffy smiled and walked back up the stairs.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Buffy came skipping down the stairs forgetting about the belly button ring which means she wore a shirt that showed it off pretty good. The second she walked off the last stair and walked to the group on the couch, she regretted not putting on a longer shirt because the first sound she heard was a whistle from Spike. She shook her head and sat down on Angel's lap.

Angel couldn't help himself eiher, "I don't know why you were hiding it. It looks good on you, real good."

Xander stood up instantly, "Ick fest geese. Can we go?"

Buffy smiled and turned to kiss Angel again before hopping off him, "That we can."

Spike and Angel both stood up and spoke at the same time, "Don't die."

Xander smiled, "Awe, i never knew you guys cared about me."

Buffy giggled and nodded at the vampire's looks before grabbing Xander's hand and walking out the door. Wesley actually looked around, "So what now?"


End file.
